


Slytherin: Year One

by MrsKomrade



Series: Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mentor Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKomrade/pseuds/MrsKomrade
Summary: Harry Potter learns he is a wizard and goes to Hogwarts. What happens when he is sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor where everyone thought he would be. Follow along as Harry makes different friends allowing him different choices.This series will follow Harry all through his school years.
Series: Slytherin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703071
Comments: 40
Kudos: 483





	1. Birthday Eve

There was sweat dripping down his back with the late June sun beating down on him. Harry was finishing up weeding the front beds at Number 4 Privet Drive before he started the backyard. Tomorrow was Dudley’s birthday and the house had to be perfect for the soon to be 11 year old. Harry chucked the last handful of weeds into the garbage bag and stood wiping the dirt off his hands and knees. The short skinny boy made his way to the side of the house to the hose. He took a sip of the well water and wet his shirt to cool himself down. 

Overhead he could hear Dudley screaming for his afternoon snack, the boy never missed a chance to eat. About an hour later Harry finished all the mowing and weeding and made his way inside.

“Are you done?” he heard as soon as he walked in. His Aunt was sitting at the dining table thumbing through a magazine. 

“Yes Aunt Petunia, may I get a glass of water?” Harry begged. The lukewarm water from the spigot barely quenched his thirst and he needed a cold glass. 

“Hurry up, you need to clean the house and have dinner on the table by the time Vernon gets home.” 

Harry suppressed a sigh and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, “Yes, ma'am.” 

The water helped ease his stomach ache for the time. He rinsed the glass, then walked to his cupboard under the stairs to get clothes and a towel for a shower.

In the bathroom, Harry turned the bath faucet to lukewarm. Not too hot for it to get steamy, and be a waste of money, and not too cold for him to freeze. He stepped into the tub with his clothes on to wash them. With only two of everything he had to make sure they stayed clean so he didn’t stink and make himself even more of a freak. He used the least amount of soap he could to scrub his clothes. After he cleaned each item he tossed them into the sink so he could wash himself. When he finished getting ready he wrung out his washed items and took them downstairs to his room. 

In the cupboard Harry tied up a piece of twine that he had found in the shed a few months back to drape his clothes to dry. He laid a towel down over his cot to catch the water droplets so he wouldn’t need to sleep in a puddle. Before heading out to clean he made sure his hair covered the scar his aunt and uncle hated seeing. It was a lightning bolt. It started a bit below his hairline and went down cutting into his right eyebrow. He preferred to keep it hidden with the commotion it causes. He knew it wasn’t a common scar and it always reminded him that he wasn’t normal. 

Harry cleaned upstairs first feeling lucky that Dudley was outside with his friends. A few weeks ago Dudley had made messes behind him and because Harry didn't see them he went without food for a week. He was happy that he was cooking a staple in the house that night for dinner. A beef roast with mashed potatoes, green beans, and roasted potatoes. The dish had a surplus of food and Harry always snatched a plate for himself before serving the Dursleys. Thinking of it made his stomach growl and mouth water. He made his way downstairs vacuuming each step and wiping the handrail as he went. He headed straight to the living room, then to the dining room, and finally made it to the kitchen. 

After stowing away the cleaning supplies Harry checked on the beef he put in the oven earlier. It was on track so Harry began working on the potatoes. He knew that he had about an hour before Uncle Vernon made it home so he watched the clock making sure to stay on task. At 6:05 pm Harry heard the car pulling into the driveway. His aunt gave him a look warning him to stay put as she made her way to the front door with her son to greet her husband. When she was out of sight Harry grabbed a plate and filled it with food and stashed it in the back of one of the cabinets.

“Pet everything smells delicious, you have out done yourself today.” Harry rolled his eyes at his uncle's words. That man knew exactly who cooked because if his wife had tried the whole house would burn down. 

“Thank you Vernon I wanted to make everything perfect for our Duddykins’ birthday eve. Birthday eve? What the hell is a birthday eve? Harry never got to celebrate a birthday but of course, Dudley has two bedrooms why not two birthdays? 

“Did the freak do as told today?” Harry’s head shot up as his uncle walked into the dining room with a watchful eye on the younger boy. 

“Yes, and he didn’t bother me at all while I was relaxing.” Harry refrained from making any facial expression at that statement with heroic effort. Is she serious, he never bothered her, not even when he about cut his finger off back in April. He has the scar to prove it. Harry bit his tongue and started bringing the food out to the Dursleys at the dinner table. Harry made his way back to the kitchen and sat on the floor up against the cabinets. Out of sight out of mind always worked best for him in this house. 

He was studying his ragged fingernails when his Uncle yelled from the other room, “come clear the table boy!” 

Harry moved swiftly wanting to make sure he was able to get a bit of extra food. 

“Petunia give the freak a small plate,” the fat man stood heading towards the living room. “And make sure he cleans that kitchen spotless.” 

Petunia made her way to the kitchen like a good, normal wife. She gave Harry a plate of one piece of beef and 3 bits of roasted potatoes. He sat on the kitchen floor to eat it trying to stay out of the way. His aunt weighed the leftovers. A secondary precaution to the lock they slide shut on his cupboard door every night. They didn't know he was able to get out, and he’d like to keep it that way. When he was done eating he cleaned the kitchen and table while the family bonded in the living room over the telly. After, he went to the bathroom and made his way to his room. 

Like clockwork at 9 pm every night the Dursley’s made their way up stairs with Vernon stopping by to lock Harry’s door. He knew he needed to wait about an hour before leaving his room to make sure everyone was asleep. He kept track on the small digital watch he located in the lost and found box at school. When the house was quiet Harry sat up and popped the door vent and let it dangle by the string he had attached to it. With the vent gone the hole was the perfect size for his arm to reach out and unlock the door. 

After grabbing his food Harry quietly made his way out the backdoor. He liked to look up at the stars late into the night. He was always interested in learning about stars and the planets in school. Whenever he could, he would spend time in the library reading up about the constellations. With the clear weather that evening Harry was able to stay outside for a few hours. If Harry was stuck inside for the night he would plug his headphones into the telly. He would watch shows that taught him a whole new vocabulary he wasn't allowed to use. He learned to stay quiet at an early age though, and only spoke when spoken too so his language was never an issue. Sitting outside gave him time to imagine how much happier he could be if he actually got to have a mother and father. All he knew was they passed in a car accident and that he survived with his scar. 

Due to the birthday tomorrow Harry knew they were going to the zoo and didn’t want to stay up too late. He made his way back inside excited to leave the house for the first time that summer. Harry washed and hand dried his dishes to put them away so no one knew he had a full belly.


	2. The Zoo

“36 presents? But last year I had 37!” Harry was serving breakfast as his cousin ranted about his gifts. The younger boy would be happy to have had one in his entire life. 

“Duddykins we’ll get you two presents at the zoo dear,” Aunt Petunia tried appeasing the boy. The promise seemed to work as Dudley sat down to eat with a smile on his face. 

At the zoo, they made their way through the sea lions, gorillas, tigers, and ended their day in the reptile exhibit. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon followed Dudley around from one animal to the next. Harry decided to separate for a while and watch the large snake in the biggest exhibit. The boa constrictor was basking on its large rock as Harry surveyed its habitat. 

“They should really clean your tank its gross” 

“I know they should be doing it soon after they feed me.” Harry gave a small chuckle thinking his imagination was going wild if he heard a snake talking to him. He looked back over towards the reptile and was startled to see it looking right at him. 

“You can understand me, human?” The snake asked. 

“Yes. It is you talking?” The boa nodded its head at Harry. “Well this isn’t the strangest thing I've done but weird things do seem to happen to me.” 

“You are peculiar,” Harry chuckled, getting the attention of the Dursleys. 

“Well that is a nicer-” Dudley shoved Harry to the ground excited to see the snake so close to the glass. 

“Mom! Dad! Look at the snake!” The boy shoved his pudgy finger at the glass marking it up.

“Well this one is certainly rude” The boa observed as it made its way down to where it could see Harry on the floor. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“What was that boy?” Uncle Vernon asked, hearing a strange noise coming from his nephew. 

“Uh, nothing Uncle Vernon,” Harry looked over at Dudley's face smashed up to the glass. 

Harry watched the barrier vanish with surprise as his cousin fell in right next to the snake. The boa slithered out towards Harry nudging him to stand up. 

“What is your name?”

“Harry, Harry Potter”

“I’ll be seeing you Harry Potter.” 

The snake escaped the building followed by the startled screams of the patrons. Harry heard his aunt coddling her precious Dudley who was drenched in the snake's water. Harry noticed his uncle’s red face and glare knowing his day was going to go downhill fast. 

Once home Petunia rushed Dudley upstairs and Vernon grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him towards the cupboard. 

“What do you think you’re doing boy? Were you talking to that snake?”

Harry knew better than to admit to that, “No Uncle Vernon, that’s not possible.”

“Damn right it's not, and why is that?” Vernon squeezed his meaty hand tighter around Harry’s arm. 

“Because that would be magic, and magic isn’t real,” Harry cried out. 

“Right you are boy. It’s your fault Dudley’s birthday got ruined so you are going to stay locked in until I decide you learned your lesson.” 

He shoved Harry into the cupboard causing him to bang his head on the back wall. 

“And, you will be lucky to get bread and water for your meals,” Vernon promised.


	3. Letters

Harry woke with a start. He rarely had nightmares but when he did it was always the same scream and green flashing light. He rubbed the sleep from his face as he heard the mail come through the slot and his cousin leaving his room. Harry grabbed it and noticed a letter on the top for himself. His cousin came down the stairs standing behind him and snatched it running towards the dining room where Vernon and Petunia were sitting.

“No one else should read that, it's mine!” Harry called. Dudley gave the letter to his father with a sinister smile to Harry. Harry sighed in defeat and placed the rest of the mail in front of his uncle. It's been a month since the zoo incident and things were starting to get back to normal for Harry. He hoped this wouldn't make life worse again. 

“It’s yours you say? I doubt that.” Vernon turned the letter over to see the return address on the seal flap. It was some kind of crest Harry couldn’t make out. Petunia waved him away to start making breakfast. He noticed his aunt and uncle share a look of concern over the table. 

“We knew this was coming,” Petunia stated.

“He isn’t going to that freak place, I’m telling you Petunia.” Harry’s aunt nodded along. Harry was thinking of a plan to get the letter as he scrambled eggs and flipped the bacon. He needed to know what it was and why his uncle was so against it. When he started putting food on the plates his uncle got up from the table. 

“This has no concern for you boy, and I'm burning it so you aren’t tempted by these freaks.” 

He walked in the living room, used their lighter to set it on fire and threw it into the hearth. The fat man had a gleeful smile as he sat back down, in contrast to Harry’s defeated frown. Harry went about his day hungry because he only had a glass of water for breakfast. He worked wishing every moment that another letter would come. He was hoping for his “magic” to do its work again. He could never explain what he could do but he knew that things would happen because of him. 

The next day came to find Harry exhausted from no sleep that night. He knew that the mailman came early on Thursdays because he had an extra route to cover. At 5 am Harry heard the mail get pushed through. He snuck out of his cupboard to look and was ecstatic to see another letter right on top. Harry grabbed it and locked himself back into his cupboard. On the weird thick paper he read about a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Harry wasn’t sure why his uncle was so concerned since everyone knew magic wasn’t real. Unless, that was the reason for all the strange things. It’s the only thing that made sense, he had to be a wizard! Harry decided he would take a nap before making breakfast and then he would talk to his aunt. 

Harry waited for Dudley to start playing his video games before confronting Petunia. 

“Was my mom a witch?” he had determined the more blunt he was the quicker this conversation would go, “and my dad, was he a wizard?” 

His aunt froze at the first question and looked up at Harry at the second. She glanced at the letter in his hand and nodded once. 

“I want to go, I’ll be out of your way for nine whole months, what more could you want?” Harry begged for this. 

“I knew you would be just like them. As soon as you opened those freakish green eyes and had that red hair like hers.” She folded her arms over the magazine she had been reading, “How do you suppose we are to pay for this school? You expect us to take away from Dudley?” she scoffed at that idea. 

Harry was reeling hearing that his mother had the same hair and eyes as him. He knew they weren’t normal, no one in England had that particular shade of his eyes or hair. He realized it might be because of magic that made it so. 

“The letter says all my funding would be provided, including my supplies.” Harry waited for a beat, “Please.” 

His aunt looked at him seeing her little sister who had begged her parents to go as well, “I’ll talk to him.” 

She knew the freak needed to be with his own kind away from Dudley, always putting him in danger. She would make Vernon see this was for the better.

That evening when Vernon got home from work Petunia immediately took him upstairs. 

When they came down to the dining table she spoke to Harry as he served their food. “Tomorrow go to Ms. Figgs, she will help you reply to the letter.” 

“Ms. Figg?” Harry asked, wondering what his previous babysitter had to do with this. 

“She’s one of them!?” Uncle Vernon bellowed. Petunia glanced at her husband and then looked at her son. 

“Dudley why don’t you go ahead and eat in front of the telly dear.” 

The adults sat as they watched their son head to the living room and Harry decided to take a seat at the table. 

“She isn’t exactly, she doesn’t have magic but she grew up in their world because her parents had it.” Petunia stared at her hands during her explanation. “They call her a squib.” 

“Why does she live near us if she is a part of that world?” Harry was sure he had only seen his uncle this mad at him and no one else. 

“Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, asked her to live by us to keep an eye out.” 

“Keep an eye on what Tunie?” Vernon's big hand smacked on the table causing the woman to jump. “You mean to tell me you’ve known there was someone spying on us and you didn’t tell me?”

“You realize my sister and her husband were both killed by someone they aren’t sure is completely gone?” 

“What?” Harry asked with a whisper.

“It’s none of your concern boy.” Vernon blurted out. “If that thing is still out there, throw the freak out, I'm not risking our family.” 

The redhead gasped, he knew they didn’t like him but to actually not care if he died? Harry saw that it was pure hatred running through his uncle’s veins. 

His aunt took a deep breath, “Do you think I would allow him to stay if it became a danger to us?” 

She reached across the table to grasp her husband's hand. “There is some sort of protection over our home until he turns 17 or stops living with us. Something to do with our familial blood, I didn’t understand it.” 

Vernon pulled his hand back from Petunia, “I want the freak out of my sight, I never want to see him. Put him out back like a dog.” 

He grabbed his plate and joined his son in the living room. Harry stared after the man not knowing what he did in his life to earn that much hostility. 

“Make yourself a plate and eat quickly then get your stuff together and go out to the shed.” His aunt ordered as she got up herself with dinner in hand. “Do not come in this house if he is home, if you need the restroom use the woods behind the house. I’ll leave you meals on the patio table.” 

She turned to walk towards the living room. “Do you think if you guys had died that my parents would treat Dudley the same way you treat me, like shit?.” 

The woman didn’t turn around or say anything as she stomped into the living room to eat dinner with her family. She had to know he was right, she had to know they were terrible people. Harry ate his dinner quickly and quietly, leaving his dishes in the sink for someone else to clean. He went to his cupboard and rolled his belongings inside his towel and folded his cot up. 

Harry was able to set up his belongings to one side with the few lawn tools on the other. He decided he would go to sleep early so he could talk to Ms. Figg in the morning and tomorrow he would clean his new room.


	4. Ms. Figg

Harry stood at the brown door across the street listening to the chorus of meows from the other side. He hoped Ms.Figg was an early riser as he knocked. It cracked open as the older lady popped her head out. 

“Hello Ms.Figg, my aunt told me you could help me with writing a letter to Hog-Warts.” 

“Oh, yes dear please come on in.” She opened the door wider and allowed Harry to pass by and ushered him to her kitchen table. 

“Would you like some tea?” She asked as she poured herself a cup.

“Yes please,” Harry only got to try tea once that he could remember, and he loved it with a bit of sugar. “Do you know anything about the school i'm going to?” 

“Not much, I went to a muggle school and my parents went to Beauxbatons, a different magical school.” She sat across from Harry placing down their cups. 

“Muggle school?” Harry asked as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Yes non-magical people are muggles, so a non-magic school.” She opened her biscuit tin offering one to Harry.

“I don’t have any magic but I do stay a part of the magical world even though some people don’t think I should be there. I breed Kneazles, a magical feline.” She gestured towards her cats causing Harry to study them a bit more. 

He did notice they were bigger and seemed to understand more than a regular house cat. Ms. Figg started talking about everything she knew about the world from growing up in it. Harry had loads of questions but figured he could hold on to them the next time he saw her. He ended up staying through lunch while listening to the older lady’s stories. She guided him to the front door and promised to give his acceptance letter to McGonagall, a teacher at the school. She said she would see about when and how he would get his school supplies. 

Harry rubbed his arm as he turned to Ms.Figg. “Thank you for all your help and talking to me, I never knew about magic until I got the letter.”

“Of course dear, I'll let you know about Diagon Alley.” She waved him off with a smile and watched the boy make his way across the street. 

Harry spent his weekend cleaning the shed and clearing spots for the little bit of items he had. During the next week he went to go inside the house to do chores and take showers while his uncle was at work. His birthday passed without a word, which he was used to. He wasn’t too sad this year though because Ms.Figg let him know the Saturday after she would take him to Diagon Alley. 

That morning Harry woke up bright and early wanting to make sure he wasn’t late. When he got over to Ms.Figg’s home she walked him to the fireplace. 

“We are going to be traveling by floo today.” She showed him a canister on her mantle filled with a green powder inside. “This is the quickest way to get where we are going without driving and without needing magic. It’ll be a bit weird but I know you’ll do fine.” 

Harry stared at the powder she was holding in front of him.

“Go ahead and grab a handful dear.” 

Harry filled his hand with the fine powder holding his other hand underneath making sure he didn’t lose any. 

“Alright , go ahead and throw it into the fireplace.” 

Harry tossed it in and watched as green flames grew. 

“Now step in and clearly say, Leaky Cauldron, got that?” 

Harry nodded, “Leaky Cauldron.”

“Very good, now go on.” 

Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the flames reciting the phrase she gave him. A second later he was falling out into a different room and a man reaching to assist. Harry took a hold before hitting the floor. 

The older man chuckled, “that happens all the time, not to worry. Arabella should be coming along, I’m Tom.” 

“Hello, I’m Harry Potter,” Harry said with a smile. 

The green flames grew in the fireplace and Ms.Figg stepped out. Harry was loving magic, seeing her appear from this end had the boy speechless. 

“Arabella, good morning,” Tom greeted with a large smile. 

“Hello Tom it’s good to see you.”

Once the pleasantries passed Tom walked them down stairs and out the back door to a brick wall. The old man had a stick in his hand that he tapped the bricks with in a pattern. When he was done they started to move around creating a doorway. 

“Thank you Tom, we will stop in and eat some dinner on our way back home.” Arabella turned to Harry as Tom made his way back inside. “Harry we are going to Gringotts first, it’s a bank, here is your vault key, do not lose it.” 

“Yes ma’am” Harry studied the intricate key unsure how he had a vault. 

Once he realized Ms.Figg was walking away Harry hurried along to keep up. Out on the street there were loads of shops to explore. Down in front there was a large white building that looked about ready to collapse. They walked up the steps to the wonky building where inside Harry saw lots of short creatures.

“Ms. Figg?” 

“They're goblins Harry, they haven’t gotten along with witches and wizards much, but they like gold. Just be nice.” They made their way up to the desk in the middle. “Mister Griphook I have Harry Potter here to make a withdrawal from his vault.” 

The goblin leaned over the tall desk to look at Harry. “Vault key,” a raspy voice asked.

Harry fumbled in his pocket to produce the silver item. “Here sir.” Harry held it up for inspection. 

“Very good, follow me.” The goblin climbed down from the desk and stood off to the side waiting for the boy. 

“I'm going to wait here for you Harry, it’s your money so no sense in me seeing it.” she waved him off to follow the creature. “Griphook should counsel how much you need, he’s watched over your family’s vault for generations.” 

Harry followed along, not knowing what to expect in a magical bank. They entered a back room where a cart was sitting on a track like a roller coaster. After a crazy ride they made it to his vault. Harry felt a bit sick wondering why anyone would volunteer to get on that thing. Griphook opened the vault for Harry revealing piles of gold. 

“This is all mine?” Harry gaped at the coins.

“Yes Mr.Potter, all yours. The Potters have always been wealthy.” Griphook ushered Harry inside the vault where he could see more gold further back. “This can sustain many Potter generations and no one would need to lift a finger.” 

Harry hesitated, “how much will I need for the school year? And a bit more to buy stuff for where I sleep during the summers.” 

“This should be plenty for you” Griphook counted some out and placed them in a cloth pouch for safe keeping. “You have other vaults and properties, you need to have the will read to you.”

“My parents left a will?” Harry asked.

“Of course.” Griphook looked affronted, “with their wealth and position in the war they needed one.”

“War!?” 

Harry’s head was starting to hurt with all the new information packed in, in such a short amount of time. 

The goblin glared at him. “Do you know nothing boy?”

“Well last week I learned magic was real and found out my parents did not die in a bloody car crash. The people I live with tried to keep me from this world, so I in fact do not know anything.” Harry took a gulp of air trying to catch his breath after his rant. 

Griphook appraised him from the cart. “Very well. We can schedule a visit or if you are unsure of your available transportation we can do it the next time you are here.” 

“Yes sir, ”Harry responded, making himself as comfortable as he could in the cart. “I’ll find a way back here to get it read. 

When they made it back up to the ground floor Harry saw a large man with huge curly hair, speaking to Ms.Figg. 

“Oh Harry this is Hagrid, he lives and works at Hogwarts so you’ll be seeing a lot of him.” 

“‘Arry! Good to see ya. Haven’ seen ya since ya were a little baby.” 

Harry immediately smiled from the pure joy radiating from this man. “Hello Hagrid it’s nice to meet you.” 

Mrs.Figg pulled Harry along by his shoulder. “Well Hagrid we’ve got to go get Harry’s supplies but I will speak to you later.” Harry turned to wave as a blond family walked through the door. 

“Move you big oaf,” the blond father spat at Hagrid even though they could have walked around. He watched as Hagrid stepped to the side and allowed them to pass. The giant man looked up and gave Harry a small smile. Harry missed the young silver eyes studying him as he walked out. 

All morning they went to different shops. They went to the apothecary where Ms.Figg helped pick the supplies since her father was a Potions Master. He got his robes fitted at Madam Malkin’s, and they ate ice cream for lunch at Fortescue’s. In the afternoon they went by a convenience store where Harry was able to get some hygiene potions. When they made it to Flourish and Blotts Harry decided the book store was his favorite. He found books on astronomy, a backpack with many spells, and a few books about the magical world and its history. Over an hour in the shop Harry had his supplies and more as he went to search for Ms.Figg. He found her standing over a table full of colorful journals next to a blond boy about his age. 

“Mrs.Figg I'm ready when you are.” 

“One moment Harry I need a new journal, I don’t know what color to pick.” She picked up a bright emerald one, “you should get this one. It matches your eyes.” 

Harry’s cheeks flushed. “No thank you, I don’t journal.” 

She placed it down as the blond boy looked up catching Harry’s eye. The redhead had never seen eyes that color before, matching the stars he loved so much in the night sky. A light blush dusted the blonds cheeks as he snatched a journal and walked away. Harry looked down at the table and saw a journal that had the same silver colored cover and decided to add it to his pile wondering if interesting eye color was a staple amongst witches and wizards. They only had one more shop to go to before dinner and home so when they left the store they made their way to Ollivander’s.

The overhead bell rang as they stepped into the deserted wand shop. Harry looked questiongly over at Ms.Figg who shrugged. A man with white hair came out from the back room and looked them over. 

“Ah, Mr.Potter I wondered when you would arrive.” Harry took a step back. “I am Ollivander the wand maker.”

“Uh, hello Mr.Ollivander, I am in need of a wand to start school”

“Well of course you are. Just give me a moment.” The man walked back to the back room. Harry started looking around at the wand holsters they had.

“You should get one, you’ll either break your wand or lose it without one.” Ms.Figg spoke up from behind. Harry stepped closer to the shelves to get a better look at all the options. 

“Yes, holsters are very important. I can help you pick one out after we get your wand sorted to make sure it works with the wand and you.” Ollivander placed a few slim boxes on the main counter. “I’ve got a few choices. Your mother and father got their wands from here as well, so I chose ones that are closer to theirs and one that's not.” 

Harry looked up at the man. “You knew my parents?” 

“Only when they came in, I remember every wand I ever sold Mr.Potter.” He opened the first box gesturing for Harry to pick out the wand. “Your mother had a ten and a quarter inch long wand made of willow. This one here is ten and a half inches long made of willow with a dragon heartstring core.” 

Harry picked up the wand and felt… nothing. He looked up at Ollivander wondering what should happen.

“Give it a little wave.” the boy twisted his wrist around causing a few boxes to fly off the shelves. 

“Not that one,” Ollivander stated as he took the wand back from Harry. 

“Now your father had a mahogany wand, eleven inches. This one is the same with a unicorn hair core.” Ollivander held the wand out for Harry to try. 

The glass vases burst.

“Definitely not that one.” 

Ms.Figg was giggling behind the two men at the destruction happening around them. 

Ollivander paused with his hand over the lid of the last wand. 

“This one is eleven inches, made of holly, and a phoenix feather core.” He pulled the lid off and lifted the wand inspecting the wood. “This is an interesting choice because it has a brother, the phoenix gave two feathers.” 

He handed the wand over to Harry who immediately felt his powers running through him to the wand. A wind whipped around the shop blowing Harry’s hair back. 

“That’s the one,” Ollivander said in awe. 

“What’s so interesting about it having a brother?” Harry asked.

“It’s not normal for the animals to give two feathers or two hairs so brothers aren’t common.” He leaned over his counter towards Harry and lowered his voice. “The most interesting thing about yours though is its brother gave you that scar.” 

He emphasised his point by touching Harry’s lightning bolt with his finger. Harry smoothed his hair over it not realizing it was on display. 

The wand maker walked over to the holsters next. 

“Now these seem pretty bulky but when you place it on your arm and under your shirt you can’t see that it’s there.” He picked out a few and brought them over to the counter. 

“This one is a bit more expensive but the difference is that with most arm holsters they strap onto your non-wand arm.” He started strapping the holster to Harry’s arm and inserting his new wand. “This one becomes attuned to you and sits on your wand arm. In the beginning you’ll need to ask for it but after a while it’ll know when you need it and will it slip into your palm ready to go.” He had a big smile as he gestured towards Harry to try it out.

“Wand please?” Harry asked quietly, not knowing how to ask an inanimate object for an item. It worked though as he felt the holly slip down into his palm. When he grabbed on, the holster released it so he had full range of motion. 

“What about when I wear short sleeves like today, is it meant to be out in the open like that?” Harry looked down at his arm wondering if he liked the idea of it being out there. 

“There is actually a simple spell designed for it to make it invisible when you have it on. The minute you take it off it becomes visible again so you don’t have to worry about losing it.” 

Harry was a bit weary having something that expensive in his possession. He promised himself that he would have to take extra good care of it. 

At the Leaky Cauldron the two sat at a high top eating the best fish and chips Harry had ever had. Ever since Ollivanders though Harry hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his parents and the war. 

“Ms.Figg, did you know my parents or at least know what happened to them?”

“No, only what I've read and over heard. I wasn’t in the magical world near the end of the war, my parents had passed from dragon pox. Anyone who wasn't considered a pureblood was targeted, it wasn't safe for me” She took a small bite of her dish. “I only know that they had been in hiding from You Know Who. He somehow found them and killed them and went after you.” She gave him a small smile, “he obviously didn’t succeed with his last goal.” 

Harry rubbed his scar. “You Know Who? Was that a name he went by or something?” 

“Well people called him that or The Dark Lord, or even He Who Must Not Be Named.” She leaned forward, “His real name was Voldemort.” 

“Was, so he is dead? My aunt said they weren’t sure if he was gone.” 

“It's been quiet these past few years, not like when he was alive, but there was never a body just his robes in a pile on the floor.” She took a sip of her soda before continuing. “You are actually famous. We’re lucky your hair covers your scar otherwise we would have been mobbed.” 

Harry twisted around making sure no one was listening to their conversation. “How am I famous if I haven’t even been here?”

“You are the only known survivor of the killing curse. They also believe you defeated Voldemort when you were a baby since his robes were found next to your crib. You are, The Boy Who Lived.” She laughed when Harry smoothed his hand over his hair flattening it down over his forehead. 

“Don’t worry your hair is thick and long, they won’t see it unless you cut it.” 

When they finished eating they flooed back over to Ms.Figgs. Harry immediately went over to his shed making it inside as his uncle pulled into the driveway.


	5. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Draco Harry meeting is inspired by that one tumblr post. I saw it on my instagram one day and thought it was cute and wanted to throw it in.

The rest of the summer dragged by for Harry. He passed the time reading his school books and learning what he could before he left for Hogwarts. The red head also visited Ms. Figg so that he could get out of the shed. The only other time he could was when his aunt would bring him inside to do chores and allow him to use the restroom when uncle Vernon was at work. On the weekends Harry was on his own using the woods out back grateful he grabbed all those hygiene potions. He was lucky to get any of the food Petunia left outside for him due to the animals that would come by. Harry couldn't wait to be in a place where he would get constant food and showers. 

“Aunt Petunia, I need a ride to King’s Cross tomorrow morning. I have to be on the train before 11.” Harry snuck in and found his aunt in the kitchen while his uncle was sitting in the living room. 

Petunia didn’t even look up as she responded, “Fine.” 

That night he packed everything into his trunk, and shoved his trunk into the backpack that had extension and feather lite charms on it. He was happy he didn’t have to worry about lugging the whole thing around. Harry laid awake that night, unable to sleep, nervous for the next day. Finally drifting off Harry was sure it was only minutes later when he woke to Petunia shaking his shoulder to rouse him from his sleep. 

“Eat and get ready we leave in ten minutes.” She left a plate of toast on the floor next to his cot. Harry got dressed, ate the toast and made his way to the car. 

The drive to the station was silent. When they pulled up to the drop off Harry started reaching for the door handle. 

“Do you know how to get to the train?”

Harry jumped not expecting her to talk. 

“No, Ms.Figg didn’t know. I was hoping to follow someone that looked to be going to the same place.”

She glanced around the car like she thought someone was listening in, “You run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.”

“Oh, thank you.” Harry stepped out of the car and turned to say goodbye but hesitated when Petunia was already checking the lane next to her to pull out into. Harry shut the door and she pulled off. 

Harry made his way to the platform. Even though his aunt told him what to do he still stood there waiting to see if he could catch anyone else going first in case she lied. 

A hoard of red heads made their way through the crowd. He saw one of the boys go through the wall followed by twins. 

“Excuse me, do we really run at the wall?” Harry asked what looked to be the mother of the bunch. 

The round woman chuckled, “if your hair was more orange I could call you one of mine.” She patted his shoulder. “First year then? Ron’s as well.” 

The last son lifted his hand in an embarrassed wave. 

“Just walk on through deary.”

Harry nodded his head and walked through the barrier. On the other side his jaw dropped as he saw a large red train hidden away. He turned to watch as the nice lady and her daughter walked through followed by Ron. 

Harry made his way on the train watching the other kids struggle to maneuver their large trunks behind them. As he was looking for an empty compartment he tripped over someone and fell to his hands and knees. 

“Red hair and hand-me down robes, you must be a Weasley.” 

Harry stumbled to his feet looking down brushing the dirt off himself. 

“A wha’?” He asked as he looked up with a furrowed brow and placed his glasses back on. 

Light gray eyes widened as they connected with Harry’s. The blond stumbled as he hurried down the corridor the opposite way. Harry shrugged as he kept on his search for a place to sit. 

After settling down the door to Harry’s compartment slid open to reveal Ron.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all,” Harry responded with a wave of his hand to the bench across from him. The twins came in behind and helped their brother put his trunk on the top racks. 

“This is Fred and George, they're in their third year. I’m Ron Weasley.”

“Alright Ronniekins we are going to be with Lee,” The one on the left Harry believed was Fred stated. 

“Don’t do anything.” The other one followed with.

“We wouldn’t do,” They finally finished together. 

Harry couldn’t remember ever meeting any twins and was wondering if this was normal behavior or if it was special to these guys. Mesmerized, he watched them step out and slide the door shut. 

“Sorry about them,” Ron apologized with a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh, they were no problem, my name is Harry, Harry Potter.” 

Harry watched as the boy's eyes grew and decided to change the subject. “Weasley you said? A blond boy called me a Weasley because I had red hair and what he said were hand-me down robes.” 

Harry looked over at Ron and realized he wasn’t wearing his. 

“Which they are brand new, I just didn’t want to waste money on ones that basically look the exact same but had a higher price tag.” 

“He was probably Draco Malfoy the Malfoys and Weasleys have always had a rivalry, and we are known for our red hair and not having a lot of money with lots of kids.” 

Harry sighed, happy that the subject change worked. 

“Can I see your scar?” 

Harry sputtered not expecting the rude question, “No.” He left it short hoping that would be the end. 

“But you’re famous for that scar, how can you not let anyone see it?” Ron whined. 

Harry huffed. “Because it’s a reminder that I don’t have my parents, so it really isn’t my favorite feature.”

The compartment grew silent and tense as the Weasley boy started pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. When the trolley came by Harry decided to buy some snacks and treats to share hoping to salvage the potential friendship. Food was the way to go because Ron started opening up about the school and explaining all the candy they were eating. Near the end of their trip a bushy haired girl and chubby boy came looking for a toad. As they left she let Ron know he should change since they would be arriving soon. 

“Hi Hagrid!” Harry immediately walked over to the friendly man as he stepped off the train. 

“‘Arry! Glad ta see ya made it. Stick wit me i’m takin’ the firs’ years to the castle.” Hagrid looked up over the crowd, “Firs’ years follow me!” 

They stumbled down to some boats that were sitting on a lake without oars in them. Ron and Harry sat in one and were joined by the girl and boy from the train. As the boat jerked forward Harry gripped the side not wanting to fall out of it. He heard the boy behind him freaking a bit and the girl trying to console him. Harry realized he should probably learn their names. Without Dudley around he could finally start making friends and that was his main goal this year besides learning as much as possible. 

The castle contrasted the dark night sky with the way it was lit up from inside. Harry couldn’t believe how beautiful it was, and was grateful he got to live there away from the Dursleys. 

When they docked the first years were herded into the castle and told to wait in front of some doors. Harry found the familiar blond who was analyzing the group. He sneered as his eyes landed on Ron and Harry and started making his way towards them pushing through the others. 

“My father was upset I had to be in the same year as one Weasley. He’ll be appalled to know there are two.”

“His hair isn’t even the same color.” Weasley stated, but was overshadowed by Harry’s statement.

“Blond gelled back hair and a stuck up nose. You must have a stick shoved up your arse,” Harry did his best to imitate the blond. 

Malfoy looked appalled. Ron busted out laughing along with everyone else except those who looked just as snooty as Draco. The blond got over his shock and started glaring at Harry. Harry glared right back watching the silver eyes turn stormy and decided he didn’t quite like the color anymore and would keep that journal at the bottom of his trunk. 

Everyone quieted when an older witch with a pointy hat came to the front of the doors. 

“Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. You will follow me into the Great Hall where you will wait to be sorted. Once your house is called take a seat at your house table and wait for the sorting to finish.” 

She gave a quick glance over the students as they all nodded and turned as the double doors opened revealing the large room.

Harry’s eyes immediately looked above at the ceiling seeing floating candles and the night sky. He overheard the bushy haired girl telling someone that it was enchanted. He looked around at all the older students who were either staring at them or talking amongst themselves. There were four long tables, he assumed were for each house that Ron had told him about on the train. At the front of the room was a raised platform that had a table for what looked to be the staff with a man with a long white beard sitting in the middle. The professor guided them over to the side where they were to wait as she walked up next to a stool that housed a big brown hat.

“You said no one knows how we are sorted right?” He whispered in Ron’s ear.

“Yea none of the first years, it’s kept secret.”

McGonagall cleared her throat and unrolled a piece of parchment out in front of her and held the hat in her hand.

“Hannah Abbott.” A taller girl with wheat colored hair made her way to the teacher who gestured for her to sit on the stool, and placed the pointed hat on her head. 

“Hufflepuff,” The hat called out, causing the table doned in yellow and black to yell and cheer. 

When Harry realized they were going alphabetically he started looking around at the room. He overheard a short brown haired boy with a heavy accent, talking about how he was to be sorted into Gryffindor. Harry wasn’t sure why it mattered, maybe it was a family thing. He didn’t know what house his parents were in. He was sure that no matter what house he got into though they would be proud of him, he had to believe that. Harry’s attention started drifting back when a Bulstrode girl got sorted into Slytherin.

“Not a witch or wizard that doesn’t go bad in that house.” Ron whispered to him.

Harry glanced over at the table, “if that were the case wouldn’t the table be empty because everyone was expelled or in jail?” 

Ron’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Harry. “They are a bunch of sneaky no good snakes.”

“You said that was the house of the cunning right?” Harry waited for the slow nod of the boy's freckled head. “That's not the same as sneaky, it's more of being clever, and snakes are good conversationalists, nothing wrong with them.” 

Harry had a small smile thinking of the incident at the zoo hoping the snake was doing well out in the wild. 

Ron’s face was red and the boy looked almost disgusted with him. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. 

“It doesn't matter, you’re Harry Potter there’s no way you wouldn’t be sorted into Gryffindor, and we can be dormmates and best friends.” 

That seemed to finalize the discussion as Ron turned toward the front when Neville Longbottom was called. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what the other boy had said. He was tired of everyone having their own ideas of who he should be, when he was still figuring it out for himself. 

“Draco Malfoy” 

Harry’s attention snapped back to the sorting. He watched as the bully sat on the stool and the hat barely touched his head as it yelled out Slytherin. 

“See, do you want to be stuck around him 24/7?” Ronald asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry knew he could make friends outside of his house, apparently Ron thought differently. The blond boy also came off bad at first but Harry was willing to give a second shot just like he did with Ron on the train. Harry was determined to not let the prejudices of the houses get to him, and he would give everyone a chance no matter what. 

“Harry Potter” 

The whole room grew silent as he made his way to the stool. His hands were shaking as he stared at them in his lap. The hat was placed on his head and just about covered his eyes. 

“Interesting mind you have Mr.Potter”

“You’re talking in my head? Of course, magic.” 

The hat chuckled, “where would you like to be placed?”

“Honestly, wherever you think I would fit best,” Harry said tiredly.

“Well both of your parents were Gryffindor.”

Harry sighed, “That’s why I guess people expect me to be there.”

“I won’t lie Harry, you have what it takes to be a lion. But, there is a side to you that grew from living in that house, full of self-preservation and ambition, to prove yourself and prove them wrong. The Gryffindors won’t be so understanding of your goals and they will expect you to be more self-sacrificing.” Harry sat up straighter. “The snakes will help you embrace who you truly are” 

Harry thought over what the hat said. He didn’t want to hide who he was and the best part about coming here was being able to grow, be free, and have his own voice.

The hat followed his thoughts. “I think we both know where you need to be”

Harry nodded and thought about the friend he might lose from the decision he just made.

“Slytherin!” The hat yelled out. 

Harry headed to his table when he heard multiple gasps and a strangled “What!?” from the crowd of first years. Some of his house stood to yell and cheer for him while the rest politely clapped and stayed seated. He walked past the other first years who goggled and sat across from a blond girl. 

“Already excluding yourself from the rest of your year?” She asked as he sat down.

Harry gave her a small smile. “Well Draco and I didn’t get off on the right foot, I’m not a fan of bully’s.”

“Well I promise I’m not a bully. Maria Bluewater.” She stuck her hand across the table for him to shake. 

“Harry Potter,” he responded as he grabbed her hand. “Are you American? I’ve heard the accent on the telly.” 

“Yea! Right before I was going to start Ilvermorny mom and dad got job offers to work as ambassadors at the Ministry and they didn’t want me too far away for school, this is the start of my third year.” 

“Ronald Weasley,” McGonagall called out. 

Harry’s attention went to the stage where he saw the red head take a seat on the stool. 

“I met him on the train, thought we might be friends but he isn’t a huge fan of Slytherins.” 

Maria gave him a small smile. “Most people aren’t fans of us. I don’t know much about families here but the Weasley’s all seem to be Gryffindors. Charlie graduated back in June, then Percy is a 5th year prefect, the twins are both 3rd years like me, they are actually pretty nice to everyone they just like to pull pranks.” she laughed as she remembered their antics. “And now it looks Ron is one as well.” She added on after the hat yelled out his house. 

After the last boy was sorted into Slytherin and took his seat Dumbledore walked up to the podium and everyone quieted. 

“Good evening everyone, just a few words before the feast.”

The old man went on forever for what was supposed to be a quick word. Harry’s stomach was growling. Finally, the speech wrapped up and food appeared on the table in front of everyone. Harry filled his plate from what he was used to at home not knowing how much he was allowed to have. 

“You need more than that, no wonder you are so skinny” Maria started adding more potatoes to his plate. “There, we need to put some weight on ya.” 

Harry stared down at his plate hoping he would be able to eat everything without getting sick. 

“I’ll be honest, first and second year is a bit boring because you just get to take core classes, but once you get to third you get electives. Like this year I'll be taking Arithmancy, Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures!” Maria was chewing quickly to try and get another word out. 

“What could be boring about magic?” Harry was fascinated to just learn anything he could. 

She tilted her head studying him, “well if you didn’t grow up around it, I guess it would be more interesting for you.” 

Harry nodded along. “I guess if you went to a muggle school you’d be interested, but I find it bloody annoying.” Maria giggled, but fell silent as they started overhearing a conversation between the other first years. 

“He’s Harry Potter Pansy, we need to be friends with him. Do you not understand what that could do for us? We’d be at the top of the school.” 

Harry’s face fell, “is he serious, I’m just a pawn to get popular to them? I hope they realize I don’t care about being popular, in fact the less attention I get the better.” 

“I don’t think they all see you that way and I’m sure they will change their minds. You need some friends in your dorm, your life will be so much better for it here. I promise.” Maria slowly reached over and grasped his forearm. She noticed his arm circle tightly around his plate almost as if he expected her to take it from him. 

“We’ll see” Harry glanced down at the other first years seeing Zabini studying him. Harry gave him a small nod, and the boy turned back to his food. 

After the meal Harry trailed behind his classmates following the prefect. At the entrance they were told the password was “Pura” and it changed every few weeks. They were shown the common room which had big windows that opened to the lake outside where they could occasionally see creatures swimming around. There was a fireplace surrounded by deep Slytherin green chairs and a couch. Harry was eyeing the big comfy chair that looked perfect for reading books and taking a nap in. The outskirts of the room had some bookcases, study areas, and some chess tables. 

When they were shown the dorm Harry walked over to the bed that had his backpack on it to start unpacking and get ready for bed. Harry was happy to see to the right of his bed was the bathroom door so he wouldn’t need to walk far. To the left of his bed was Draco's, then it was one boy who he forgot the name of, then Blaise’s bed, and the last two had Vincent and Gregory. The room was a large square that could fit the whole downstairs of the Dursley's house. 

“Hello, I’m Draco Malfoy, that’s Blaise, Theo, Greg, and Vincent.”

Harry took a step back as he watched the pale boy point out his friends. 

He lifted his hand in a small wave. “Nice to meet you I’m Harry Potter.” 

“Oh we know,” Draco haughtily announced and reached out his hand. “I think we can make great friends.” 

Harry looked at Draco’s hand and raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the young boy. “Oh? Because you know I’m not a Weasley now? Because I can, what did you say, get you to the top of the school?” Malfoy stared at Harry with wide eyes. “I don’t like being used and I could give a shit less what anybody’s name means.” Harry raised his shoulders in a shrug, “If that’s your criteria for being friends I want no part in it. If you happen to become a human being and decide to make friends the normal way then we can talk, but for now keep to yourself.” 

Theo snorted as Blaise said, “told you Draco.” 

Draco scowled and stomped out of the room. He was followed by his friends a minute later giving Harry privacy to get ready for bed. As he laid down he realized the day hadn't been the best but he still preferred it than being back in his cupboard.


	6. Neville and Potions

In the morning Harry woke before the rest of the guys. He showered and got ready to head down to the great hall for breakfast. He was one of the first ones there but he found Maria and sat with her. Harry filled his plate a little bit more than he had last night not wanting his new friend to question him and poured some coffee. 

“So, I take it last night didn’t go well since Malfoy stormed out of your room followed by his friends?"

Harry huffed a laugh, “yea, no. I told him when he wanted to be my actual friend and not use me then we could talk.” 

“Well I am happy you stood up for yourself.” She took a sip of her orange juice. “But don’t cut out the rest of the boys; they might not think the same way.”

Harry nodded, “I won’t but they seem pretty close so I won’t actively try to ostracize one from their group.”

Maria tilted her head, “Ostracize? I don’t remember using words like that at eleven.” 

“The only thing fun to do where I live is read a dictionary.”

The duo laughed as they focused on eating their breakfast while the tables began filling up. Near the end of breakfast professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house, handed out their schedules. Harry saw he had potions, herbology, charms, and transfiguration today with the rest of his classes spread out in the week. As breakfast wound down Harry spotted Ron walking out of the great hall. With a quick good luck from Maria he ran out to catch up.

“Ron!” He called after Weasley, “hey Ron!” 

His freckled face turned to sneer at Harry, making him realize that he really did lose his first friend already. 

“It’s because you’re a Slytherin.” He heard a soft voice behind him as he watched Ron walk off. Harry turned to see the dark blond boy from the train who was looking for his frog. He was surprisingly eye level with Harry who was used to everyone being taller than him. 

“Is everyone here prejudiced? First Malfoy with Ron, now Ron with me.” 

Neville looked up into the magically green eyes he had only heard of in stories wishing his own green wasn’t so dull. “Um, not everyone.” His feet shuffled as he looked back down. “Not me at least.” 

Harry chuckled. “You’re Neville right? Did you ever find your frog?” 

“Toad, and yes I found Trevor. Hermione helped me.” 

“Is that the girl with the big hair?” Harry asked as he held his hands out around his head emphasizing the size. 

“Yes, I don’t know if she would like hearing that though,” Neville turned to look behind himself to make sure she wasn’t standing there and finished with a whisper, "she’s a bit scary.”

Harry smiled with a promise, “I’ll remember that.” He ran his hand through his hair making it stick up everywhere. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Harry.”

“Neville, which you already knew.” The boy's cheeks grew pink. “Would you like to walk to class together? I believe we both have potions.” 

Harry nodded and turned to head towards the dungeons. 

“Would you like to sit together? I’m not really talking to my house. But, I know you room with Ron so I don’t want to mess anything up there if you two are friends,” Harry asked hesitantly, hoping to not be turned down. 

“He hasn’t spoken two words to me, but I have overheard some of his conversations. You are much nicer and I would prefer to be your friend.” Neville finished as they began hearing voices around the corner. 

As they walked up to their classmates the classroom door opened. The students began filing in and Harry was surprised he couldn’t see his breath with how cold it was inside. There were six square desks in lines of three set up for groups of four. The front left had Blaise, Draco, Vincent, and Greg. Behind them was Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent. The last desk on the left is where Harry and Neville sat. 

On the right the first desk had Theo, Hermione, and Alice. The middle held four Gryffindor girls Harry never paid attention to the names of, and lastly, the desk across from Harry had Ron, and two of his dorm mates, a short boy with paper white skin and freckles that gave Weasley a run for his money and his taller friend with russet brown skin, and husky laugh you could hear across the great hall. 

Once everyone was settled Snape stood at the front of the class. “Most of you will not give potions the respect it deserves. There is no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations. The select few who possess the predisposition will excel and learn far more than your little minds can comprehend.” 

During the professor's speech the Gryffindor boys must have gotten bored when balled up parchment started making its way across the aisle hitting Harry. Ron’s friends were sitting and watching the boy throw them across giggling and missing their professor make his way to their table. 

“Mr. Weasley since you have been entertaining yourself rather than listening to me I will assume you are a potions master.” He paused while the Slytherins snickered. “I am going to ask you a question I originally had for Mr.Potter.” 

Hearing his name Harry’s brow furrowed and the students looked to him wondering what he had done to be singled out. 

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” The professor asked.

Hearing a small gasp from his desk partner Harry looked over at Neville who gave his head a small shake. Harry made a mental note to ask about it later and turned back to the fumbling redhead. Weasleys eyes were glued to his book cover expecting the answer to jump out at him.

“Nothing? Let’s try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

Ron remained mute not making eye contact with the professor. Harry remembered something about a goat from his reading over the summer and slowly raised his hand. 

“Potter,” Snape called. 

Harry jumped not expecting the professor to call on him since he was staring daggers at Ron. 

“I believe inside of a goat sir,” Harry hesitantly answered hoping he wasn’t wrong. 

“You believe, or you know?” Professor Snape turned to look at Harry whose cheeks were rapidly warming. 

“I know, sir.” Harry held his breath thinking about how he was going to pack up his stuff and leave that night if he was wrong. 

“Five points to Slytherin, and more precisely in the goat’s stomach.” Snape turned to look back at Weasley whose face was matching his hair as he grumbled under his breath. 

“Now Mr. Weasley being that you have five brothers who’ve preceded you in this class I would expect you to be more knowledgeable. I suggest you start paying more attention.”

Harry looked over at Ron and saw him glaring at the table top. He realized it might not have been smart to one up the guy, but he liked being acknowledged for once. At the front of the class Snape called on another victim, he was sure that’s what the black haired professor called the students in his head. 

“Mr. Longbottom.” Harry saw the quill in his desk partners hand start to shake. “Since you deem yourself worthy to sit next to one of my snakes, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” 

Neville let out a breath and answered with confidence, “Nothing, they are the same plant sir.”

“Correct, do you happen to know a third name the plant goes by?” Snape’s eyebrows were slightly raised in what Harry assumed was shock on the stoned face professor. 

“Aconite, sir”

“Five points to Gryffindor.” 

Harry grinned with his new friend but immediately started writing when the professor announced the first answer and that the questions would be on their first test. 

As Snape started reviewing the first chapter on safety Harry watched his professor trying to figure out if his hair was greasy or shiny. The man’s eyes were so dark they looked like huge pupils surrounded by white, and with the mans large crooked nose he was the epitome of a witch from a muggle fairy tale. When the subject changed to a potion they would be brewing next Monday Harry started taking more diligent notes. 

After potions Neville and Harry walked up to the ground floor where they would break off to go to their next classes. 

“I’m heading out to herbology.” Harry hitched his thumb to point out the front doors. 

“I’m going up to charms.” Neville pointed up towards the stairs. 

Both boys laughed. “Would you like to meet up after dinner in the library?” Harry asked. “ I feel behind and it’s only been one class.”

Neville nodded, “I know what you mean and yea let’s do that we can compare notes for tomorrow as well.” 

“Sounds good, see you later!”

Harry made his way down to the greenhouses where he could see some students already waiting in front of the first one. A short round woman walked through the group passing some dirt on to those who got too close. She unlocked the glass roofed building and waved everyone in. The greenhouse was more of a classroom than where you would expect hoards of vegetation to live. At the front you can see a few plants inching their way up the wall behind the professor's desk. There were eleven desks split into two rows, with two chairs at each one. Harry chose a desk near the middle. A girl with long black hair and dark olive brown skin took a seat next to him. 

“Hello, I’m Padma,” she introduced herself as she turned to him. Harry paused, positive that he just saw this girl in his potions class. 

“Aren’t you a Gryffindor?” 

She gave him a small smile. “No that’s my sister Parvati, twins.” 

Harry’s cheeks grew warm, “sorry, I’m Harry.” They both turned to face the front as professor Sprout stood. 

“Alright everyone since it is the first day we are going to start off discussing some rules for the greenhouses and then you will have the rest of the time to read your text and complete some worksheets that are due Thursday.” 

She continued on to explain how they were not allowed to enter any other greenhouses without expressed permission. Harry made sure to take detailed notes but the professor talked fast causing Harry’s handwriting to suffer. When the lecture was done Sprout passed out the worksheets to everyone. Harry got out his text on magical herbs and fungi, and was able to finish before everyone else since he read most of the material already. He started rereading the first chapter in his charms book to prepare for his class after lunch. When his desk partner finished he decided to venture into making another friend. 

“How was your first class?” He kept his voice low so he didn't disturb the others. 

“It was alright, we had charms,” Padma answered.

“We have that after lunch, what did you go over if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“He really just went over some magical theory we are going to start practicing lumos and nox later this month before we start on levitation.” She picked up her bag and pulled out some parchment. “Would you like to copy my notes?”

“That’d be great. We had potions first if you would like to see those?” 

“Are they legible?” She asked after glancing at his herbology notes.

Harry laughed, “I don’t write the best when I have to write fast, but I can help you if you get stuck.” Padma thought about it but the promise of having the information in advance decided it for her.

“Alright, I can decipher Parvati’s chicken scratch, no reason why I can’t figure out yours.”

At the end of class Harry realized she was only half way through his notes as he handed hers back. 

“I’m meeting with Neville from Gryffindor in the library after dinner, you can join us and return my notes then if you want?” Harry asked. 

“Okay, I’ll meet you guys there. Thank you for the notes!” 

Padma walked off with some other Ravenclaw girls leaving Harry to walk by himself up to the castle for lunch. Harry walked slow under the blue sky. The air had a slight chill but he loved that he could enjoy the weather without needing to take care of the lawn at the same time. One day here and he wished that he didn’t need to go back to the Dursleys even if it was just for the summers.


	7. A Gryffindor, A Ravenclaw, and Two Slytherins

He took a seat next to Maria as she moved her bag to the floor. 

“How’s your first day going?” She questioned as she passed him a few sandwiches. 

“Not terrible.” He took a large bite from the turkey sandwich, appeasing his growling stomach. “I got snuffed by Ron this morning but I made two other friends Neville and Padma.”

The blond sighed, “no one in our house though?” 

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes not wanting to be rude when she was just trying to help. “No, why does it matter? Honestly.” 

Maria stopped to look at Harry. “You are going to be around these kids practically 24/7 it will make your life easier.” She turned back to her plate to munch on her chips. “Plus with the families in your group y’all could rule the world.” 

Harry smiled, “yes because world domination is a life goal of mine.” 

“Don’t let the lions hear you say that,” Maria laughed. “I’m actually meeting some friends outside before Herbology.” She looked down at his plate that was half eaten. “Eat a little bit more please, you’re a growing boy.”

“If I get more friends does that mean I still have to listen to you?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Maria shoved his shoulder as she got up to leave with a “behave” thrown over her shoulder. 

Harry tried to eat as much as he could before he started feeling sick wanting to put on some weight to appear normal. Harry wondered if there was anything magical that could catch his body up to the rest of the boys his age debating if he should even ask. Then he remembered the last time he tried to tell a teacher about his home life she did nothing but tell his uncle because she thought he was lying and that did not end well. 

Harry headed towards his charms class around 12:30 not wanting to sit by himself at the table and also not wanting to get lost and be late. 

The classroom had a wall of windows at the end where the teachers desk was. The seats were on each side wall and were like benches in a stadium having three tiers of seats on each side. Harry decided to sit in the middle of the middle row not wanting to be too close to the teacher but not too far away either. When he finished placing his materials on the table top in front of him he heard a pair of footsteps coming into the room. 

Blaise came in and sat next to him on his left. Harry watched as he unpacked his belongings. He realized Zabini’s skin was almost ebony in color, he had long skinny fingers to go with his slight frame, and he held himself with proper posture like all the other Slytherins. 

“Did he send you to sit with me?” Harry needed to know and decided to get it out in the open.

Blaise smiled at his question. “No, I didn’t tell him I was coming here early. I wanted to sit with you if that was alright?” 

“And why did you want to sit with me?”

Blaise sat up straighter realizing this wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought. “I’ve known Draco for years. He can be a bit of an idiot. I’m not going to stop being his friend but I am interested in becoming your friend, and no, not because you’re Harry Potter.”

“Why then?” Harry knew he was being difficult but he wasn’t taking any chances, he wanted to make real friends here. 

Blaise shrugged, “Why do you want friends?” 

Harry sighed, “Because I didn’t grow up in this world and my cousin made it a point to punch anyone who tried to talk to me in school.”

Blaise’s eyebrows rose at that statement. “Well I just find people fascinating, although I am usually selective with who I call friend.” 

“That's how I need to be here, I don’t want to be used.” Both boys were quiet for a moment while Harry thought it over. “Well stick with me I already have a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw in the group.” 

“Where’s the Puff?”

“That’ll be your job” Blaise smiled showing his perfect white teeth. 

By then all the slytherins had arrived and they all were sitting on the opposite side of the classroom with Draco in the middle like he was their prince. The pale blond glared at Harry while Professor Flitwick stood on a stack of books at the front of the class and lectured. Harry followed along with the notes Padma gave him and made sure to add anywhere he expanded. 

A little over an hour later they were back downstairs for transfiguration. Blaise had grabbed a middle table on the left and gestured for Harry to join him. The rest of the Slytherins sat on the right side of the classroom and conversed amongst themselves before the start of class. One petite girl with a bob of black hair strayed away from the group towards Blaise and Harry.

“Why are you sitting with him?” She asked in a much softer tone than Harry expected. 

“Making new friends Pans don’t tell me you miss me already?” Blaise gave her a charming smile. 

She huffed, “you’re being stupid.” Then with a parting glare at Harry she spun on her heel and made her way back to her desk. 

“You know, I don’t think she likes me very much.” 

Blaise snorted a laugh causing the class to look over at them. Harry gave them a small wave and cheeky smile. 

“Blaise stop being charitable and come sit with your real friends.” Draco called out followed by laughs from those around him.

Blaise opened his mouth to respond but stopped when Harry spoke up.

“You know that’s not saying much for yourself when you were the one bragging about becoming my friend and running off to cry when I said no.” 

Draco’s triumphant smile fell as his cheeks dusted with pink. Blaise coughed to cover his laugh not wanting his friend to be too mad at him. On the other side of the room Blaise caught Theo covering his face to smother his laugh as well. They both knew their longtime friend never had anyone go up against him and they were enjoying the change. 

The class went by fast as professor McGonagall expressed how dangerous the subject was and how they were going to have a lot of lectures and book work before they attempted to cast anything. At the end of class she assigned them to read the first two chapters. 

“Would you like to sit together at dinner?” Blaise asked Harry as they packed up their belongings.

Harry glanced over at the other Slytherins, “I’m not sitting with them”

“I didn’t think you would. We can sit wherever you want.” 

They walked together to the great hall and sat across from Maria and her friends at the table. 

“You finally made a friend! Good boy.” She reached over the table and pat Harry’s head like a dog. 

Harry rolled his eyes “This is my fourth friend thank you very much.”

“I’m Blaise,” Blaise introduced himself with a smile.

“Sorry, Blaise, Maria. Maria, Blaise.” Harry waved his hand back and forth between the two. 

After the introductions the trio started eating their dinner. Maria started adding food to Harry’s plate. Once Harry saw Blaise watching her his cheeks went red.

“I’m not a child I know how to eat,” he huffed. 

Maria froze, “I know I just feel you should eat a little more. My friends always call me a mother hen.” 

Harry feeling even more embarrassed from his outburst gave her a small smile. 

“Even though it isn’t my place, you look like you’re sick. If you aren’t ever hungry there are potions to help your appetite,so you can gain some weight,” Blaise added in.

“I’m sorry I'm not used to eating so much, I’ll try and eat more. So you guys can stop worrying.” 

Maria and Blaise shared a concerned look over their friend but followed his example and went back to their meal. The rest of the meal went by in awkward silence. 

Harry started to worry that Blaise might not be interested in being friends any longer and decided to invite him to the library. 

“I’m meeting with Neville and Padma in the library after dinner to do homework and swap notes, would you like to come?” He asked softly not wanting anyone else at the table to overhear if he was turned down. 

“Yea, it would be nice to get ahead.” Blaise answered, allowing Harry to relax. 

The two gathered there things and said bye to Maria as they headed out of the great hall.

“You know she just cares and wants to make sure you’re okay.” Blaise hesitantly started.

“I know she just doesn’t need to look at me like a kicked kitten. I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong with me.” Harry snapped.

He glanced at his new friend. “Sorry, let’s just talk about something else.” 

Blaise shrugged, “Who’s your favorite quidditch team?”

“What’s quidditch?” 

“What’s quidditch?” Blaise repeated as he stopped in the middle of the hall. “Okay, we have something to do right now, but we will be rectifying this situation later. 

Harry followed behind his housemate bewildered. 

When they made it to the library they found a large round table that had eight seats. The first to arrive was Neville who slowed his approach upon seeing Blaise. 

“Hey Neville, I hope you don’t mind I invited some others to join us. This is Blaise and Padma, Parvati’s sister is also coming. 

Blaise stood to shake the nervous boys hand. “Nice job answering that question in potions even Draco didn’t know the answer.” 

Neville relaxed, “Thanks, I just really like plants.”

He took a seat to Harry’s right leaving an empty chair between to hang their bags off of. 

“What classes did you guys have the rest of the day?” Neville asked. 

“Well they had herbology second period with us,” Padma spoke up as she approached the table. 

“Hey Padma,” Harry greeted as she took a seat between Blaise and Neville. 

“We had charms and transfiguration,” Blaise spoke up as everyone got out their notes. 

“I need your transfiguration notes and did Gryffindor have history of magic?” 

“Yes, and I also need transfiguration and then herbology,” Neville responded. 

The two Slytherins passed over their transfiguration notes for them to copy.

“I’ll take Harry’s I’ve learned to decipher his handwriting,” Padma announced causing the table to chuckle. 

“We need defense and history of magic”

Neville and Padma both had defense notes and handed them over to the boys to copy. The table grew silent as they worked. Harry finished first and saw everyone else nearing the end as well.

“Neville, could we see your history notes?”

He heard a loud sigh from the Gryffindor boy as he fished out his notes which took up three pages of parchment front and back. 

“What the fuck?” Harry exclaimed causing Padma to raise an eyebrow at him.

“He wouldn’t stop talking, not even for questions. You should have seen Hermione I thought she was going to start crying.” 

Harry stared at the notes astonished a man could speak that much without getting tired. 

Once everyone was done with swapping notes and doing their homework Harry decided to ask Neville what had been on his mind all day.

“Hey Neville, what was the big deal with Professor Snape’s question?” 

Instead of answering, he held up a finger to the table and walked off in search of a book.

“You’re talking about the asphodel one?” Blasie questioned.

Harry nodded his head in response.

“Asphodel? Isn’t that a type of lily?” Padma pondered.

"Your moms name was Lily," Blaise pointed out. 

“Yes,” Neville stated as he dropped a heavy book on the table. “And wormwood means absence. I couldn’t remember what Asphodel actually meant off hand.” 

The table watched as the light haired boy scoured through the text. 

“My regrets follow you to the grave,” Neville read out. “Wormwood can also mean “bitter sorrow”.” 

“So, he regrets your mother’s death, bitterly?” Padma laid out. “He knew your mum?” 

“Well it makes sense.” Neville spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him waiting for his explanation.

“Well gram said he is a young teacher, that he graduated with my mum. If I’m not mistaken my mum and your mum shared a dorm in Gryffindor.” 

Harry ran a hand over the back of his head. “I’ll have to ask him about her. My aunt never talks about her or my dad.” 

The group sat silently before packing up to head to their dorms before curfew. They all agreed to meet again on Thursday at the same time and place. 

Harry went to bed that night happy he had made some friends but nervous about trying to speak to a man he just met about his mother.


	8. Tryouts

The second day Harry woke before the rest of his dorm. He took a good look at his body as he showered and got ready for the day. He used to always just think he was skinny compared to his cousin and never paid attention to other kids at his muggle school. Here he could see how much smaller he was than everyone. He dreamed of the day someone would take him away from the Dursleys, but he had no idea who he could trust. 

Harrys day started off slow with an hour and a half learning about Emeric the Evil from a ghost, not a human, a ghost. He kind of wished he was warned by Neville about Professor Binns. Since he had the notes already though he decided to read ahead in transfiguration. Blaise sat with him again for Professor McGonagall’s class, lunch, charms, and defence as well. When dinner came Blaise broke off with the rest of the Slytherins and Harry sat alone since Maria wasn’t there. Harry downed as much food as he could stomach before making his way to the library again. 

At the library Harry found an empty table near the back where he could spread out his notes. He didn’t understand how students here kept their parchment crinkle free without a binder or folder. He vowed to bring muggle school supplies the next year, especially paper with lines to help keep his notes straight. As he wrestled with his parchment, flattening it out with heavy books he saw an older Ravenclaw sitting alone studying with kink free parchment. He decided to pluck up some courage and walk over to ask her secret.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to bother you but do you mind telling me how you keep your parchment flat?”

She looked over at him gripping his tattered notes.

“I’m Harry by the way,” He added when she didn’t respond. 

“Penelope,” She responded as she pushed her long curly brown hair off her face. “It’s a simple spell, should only take you a few tries to get.” 

She reached over for a piece of his parchment and laid it on the table. Waving her wand over it in an “S” shape she recited “Conlevo” and the paper flattened itself. 

“Now you try.” She took another piece from him and laid it beside the other.

Harry mimicked her movements and said the spell, watching as the parchment flattened almost perfectly except for the bottom corners. 

“Wow, it took me a while before I even got to that stage.”

Harry smiled, “thank you so much, really.”

“No problem.” She gave Harry a small smile and turned back to her work. 

Harry grabbed his parchment and went back to his table to do his homework and review his notes. He knew that Snape had been hinting at an essay coming up on the cure for boils potion they were reviewing and decided to make an outline just in case he actually assigned one. 

That night when Harry made it back to his dorm the other inhabitants immediately quieted their conversation. He attempted to be polite and say hello to everyone but only received a response from Blaise and a small nod from Theo. After getting into his pajamas in the bathroom he came out to everyone going to sleep with their curtains closed. Harry sighed as he laid down thinking maybe Maria was right and he should try and be friends with the rest of them. 

The remainder of Harry’s first week went by without any drama. That Wednesday he had his first flying class where they learned broom maintenance. Thursday the group got together again, and Harry woke exhausted Friday morning after a midnight astronomy class. He spent Saturday with Neville and Blaise exploring the grounds and watching some flyers on the Quidditch pitch where Blaise explained the basics of the game and promised to introduce him to the professional league when the season started. Harry spent Sunday curled up in his new favorite chair that was tattered and not as fancy as the others in the common room, but in prime position in front of the fire. He read  _ Quidditch Through the Ages  _ a book that Blaise told him to check out in the library. 

Harry’s eyes started to droop as he was reading and he must have fallen asleep because he came to with Blaise shaking his shoulder and dragging him to the dorm. 

The next morning Harry woke to see his book on the bedside table not remembering bringing it in there, and reminded himself to thank Blaise. 

In potions they started brewing the cure for boils potion. Harry had to stop Neville from adding the porcupine quills before he took the cauldron off the fire. Unfortunately Ron didn’t have anyone to do the same, he melted his cauldron and gave himself boils. After a stern talking to from Snape and house points taken he went to the infirmary. That evening Neville gave Harry extra help on his herbology worksheets for, as he said, “saving me from snape.” 

“Thank you for bringing my library book into the room last night Blaise.” Harry spoke up as the library group worked on their homework. 

“I honestly didn’t see a book with you. I just woke you up, took you to the room, and went to sleep myself.” Blaise shrugged. “It must have been one of the other guys.”

“I didn’t know they even liked me”

Blaise laughed, “They like you, Theo is just shy, Draco has been wanting to talk to you all week since his mother chewed him out in a letter about his behaviour on the first day. Crabbe and Goyle just kind of follow Draco around.” 

“Should I give him a second chance? Does he only want to be my friend because I’m Harry Potter?”

“No he doesn’t want to use you. He’s popular and rich enough on his own.” 

“Then wh-” Harry started to ask when Blaise interrupted.

“The conversation at dinner was because you had embarrassed him out in the hall and Pansy was completely against you being in the house and being friends with you.” 

“I’m sorry but Draco doesn’t seem to care what others think of what he does so why would he care what Parkinson thinks?” Padma asked from the other side of the table. 

“Draco and Pansy have always been told that they will be married some day. That a contract will be started when they turn sixteen. Draco’s father has always told him his one and only job is to keep her happy, so he was trying to convince her it was for the best. Although, between us, he would hate to be married to her.” 

Everyone stared at Blaise after that statement.

“That is archaic you guys have arranged marriages?” Harry looked over his friends. 

“I’m so happy Gram threw arranged marriages out the window so I don’t have to worry about them.” Neville stated.

“Yea, my parents aren’t going through all of that either.” She turned to Harry. “It’s mainly the elite families that do that still.”

“My mom was in an arranged marriage but she promised I would get to choose my own partner since she never loved my dad.” Blaise admitted. 

Changing the subject Padma spoke up, “Well if you become friends with him then we can add a potions brain to the group.” She gave Harry a big smile. 

“Yes Padma because academics is the only thing I care about in my friends.” 

“Alright smarty pants, I’m just saying because potions isn’t any of our best subjects and I need more help. Besides if Blaise has been friends with him for years, he can’t be that bad.” She pleaded.

“He doesn’t like muggleborns,” Neville added in softly. “He talks about how Hermione doesn’t deserve a place here.” 

Harry turned to give Blaise a pointed look. 

“He doesn’t talk like that around me because he knows I don’t feed into the blood purity stuff like his father. He has idolized his father ever since he was young so he tends to pick up on his viewpoints.” 

Harry sighed, “you can’t blame everything on his dad. I know we’re only eleven but the rest of us don’t run around being prejudiced arseholes, well except Ron. And it sounds like his mom might think a little differently so he must see both sides at home.” 

Harry spent the rest of the night with an internal debate in his head, whether or not he should befriend Draco. He finally decided to go into it cautiously and if Draco said anything or did anything he didn’t agree with he would tell the blond and see what happened. 

Friday started off with double potions where the professor finally assigned the essay on the potion and gave the class the whole period to work on it. Because Harry already did the extra research he just needed to write a rough draft, edit and finalize it. He was able to get to the editing before the period was over. After all of his classes were over he once again found himself in the library where he finished the essay and did all of his homework so that he had a free weekend. 

At breakfast the next morning Harry and Blaise sat with Maria who informed them that she would be trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. The boys promised to watch and cheer her on as she left early for the pitch. 

“The other Slytherin first years are watching the tryouts too, would you want to sit with them?” Blaise cautiously asked. “If they start being rude we can move.” He added as an afterthought.

“Sure, I told myself I would at least try.” 

The Slytherins made their way to the pitch in a group with Harry trailing behind. They chose to sit in the middle of the stands to have a view of everything. The girls turned to each other discussing different hair products. 

The silence with the boys was broken when Theo awkwardly asked Harry, “How is your potions essay coming along?”

“I finished it last night in the library,” Harry answered.

“How did y-,” Draco glared at Pansy when she cut in.

“It must be a troll if you wrote it that fast.” 

Blaise rolled his eyes up. “We can go sit somewhere else, I’m a man of my word.”

Harry chuckled at his friend, “that’s not necessary.” He turned to Pansy. “I started my research last week when he started hinting at a paper, so I had half of the work done already.” He gave her cheeky grin and turned to watch the tryouts as they started.

“Peregrine Derrick is the only tryout for seeker?” Draco spat, “He couldn’t see the snitch if it was in his hand. We are going to lose every match this season.” 

“That blond girl with the beaters is tiny, I hope she knows what she’s trying out for.” Vincent announced as he looked over the candidates. Harry and Blaise shared a smile. 

“She'll be fine.”

“She’s tougher than she looks.” Both stated at the same time. 

The seeker was last to try out and when it was time the captain Marcus Flint released the snitch and told him to catch it as many times as he could in an hour. The first years tried to keep up with it as it flitted around but only Harry was able to spot it multiple times. During the hour Derrick wasn’t able to catch the snitch once. The group was disheartened to see how bad their season was going to be. 

“It’s okay when Drakey tries out next year we'll have a great seeker.” 

“Pansy, Draco is a chaser. If anyone were to try out for seeker next year it should be Harry.” Daphne advised her friend. 

“Harry!? He’s practically blind. He wears glasses!” Pansy screeched.

“Well without the glasses yes I can’t see shit but the function of glasses is to help me, so with them on I am not in fact practically blind.” Draco snorted at Harry’s retort trying not to laugh. The pug face girl huffed and stomped out of the stands towards the castle. They brought their attention back to the tryouts as the results were read out. 

“Seeker, Derrick. Beaters, Bluewater and Bletchley. Chasers, Montague, Pucey, and myself.” Flint struggled getting through the first name but finished the list quickly. 

Harry stood and yelled for Maria as Blaise clapped beside him. As the first years walked back to the castle they debated on if they would still be able to win the Quidditch Cup without catching the snitch. 

“We would have to get a lot of points on the board fast,” Theo chimed in. 

“Yea he might have to just get Derrick to sabotage the other seeker to delay the catch,” Harry added his input with pseudo confidence hoping it was a good idea. With the murmurs of agreement through the group Harry breathed a bit easier.


	9. A Remembrall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been reading and leaving their comments! Please keep letting me know if you like it and definitely let me know if you have any constructive criticism. This chapter is definitely closer to what you already know if you read or watched Harry Potter. I just have my small changes in there. I hope you enjoy it.

The mail dropped over the Gryffindor table. Neville got a remembrall from his grandmother and was happily showing it to his friends. 

As the smoke turned red, he turned to Hermione. “Problem is I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten.” 

He spent the rest of breakfast going through his notes and assignments in haste making sure he wasn’t missing anything. 

“Where are your robes Nev?” Harry asked as he took his seat next to Neville. 

Neville smacked his forehead. “That’s what I’ve forgotten.” 

Harry chuckled at his friend as he began taking notes. In history and double transfiguration Blaise and Harry sat closer to the other first years since the ice looked to be thawing with everyone but Pansy. 

That afternoon was their second flying class. They were finally going to get on a broomstick and Harry was eager to start flying. On the flying grounds Madam Hooch had brooms laid out for them to stand next to. Harry chose one next to Blaise with Neville on his otherside sandwiched by Hermione.. The professor instructed the students to walk up to the side of their brooms with their hand hovering over it and command “up!” Harrys immediately came to his hand, his accomplishment was followed by Dracos. Across from Harry was Ron and he got a front row seat of watching the broom fly up and whack him in the face. Harry was doubled over from laughing so hard. Lastly, Neville, Hemrione, and Pansy got their brooms up. Harry had to help Neville by putting his own hand over the broom while the professor was helping Pansy, and moved his hand just in time for Neville to catch it. 

Madam Hooch instructed them to mount their brooms and wait for her signal to kick off and hover over the ground. As soon as her whistle blew Neville shot way up into the air. His broom was moving every which way. He was trying to get it back down the way she was instructing him to, but he ended up falling and breaking his arm. Harry helped him up and over to the professor so she could escort him to the hospital wing. Her parting words were for everyone to stay on the ground or be expelled. Ronald had found Neville's remembrall and was tossing it in the air. 

“Ron I’ll take that to give back to him later,” Hermione reached for the ball as he snatched it back. 

“No I think I’ll hold onto it.”

Harry walked up behind Hermione, “Just give it to her Ron.” 

Ron chuckled, “look at this a snake standing up for a mudblood.”

“That word is reserved for non blood traitors Weasley. Or did you forget you’re supposed to be on their side,” Draco said from the other side of the group of students.

“That word shouldn’t be said by anyone if it means what I think it does. Especially not by someone who deems themselves a decent human being.” Harry glared over at Malfoy before focusing back on Ron. “Now Weasley just give Hermione the damn ball.” Harry was quickly losing his patience with this conversation. 

As Hermione reached for the remembrall again Weasley stepped back with a smirk at Harry. “I think I’ll make you come get it.” 

“Bloody hell,” Harry mumbled as he watched Ron shakily get on his broom and fly up. A fire lit behind Harrys bright green eyes as he mounted his own broom. 

Hermione turned to him, “you’ve never flown before you’ll end up hurt like Neville.” 

Harry glanced at her and kicked smoothly off the ground. Draco walked over to Blaise once their dorm mate was in the air.

“You should probably get him down before he gets hurt or in trouble.” 

“Me?” Blaise placed a hand on his chest. “You know I hate flying, you do it.” 

“He doesn’t like me and I just made it worse, he won’t listen to me,” Draco insisted.

“Even I don’t like that pureblood nonsense. You should talk to your mom about it, she doesn’t agree with it either. I’ve heard her and my mom talking before.” 

Blaise turned to look up at the flyers trying to hear their conversation when he saw Ron chuck the glass ball and Harry speed after it like he had been flying for years. 

Up in the air Harry hovered in front of Ron.

“Just give it back Ron stop acting like a child,” Harry yelled out. 

“You know things would have been so much better if you were sorted in Gryffindor.”

Harry shook his head, “are you serious? Let it go mate. You and Draco should be best friends I swear.” 

Ron sneered, “No. How about you go fetch.” He threw the ball towards the castle and Harry shot off after it. Harry followed the ball down and caught it pulling himself out of his dive before he hit the ground. He missed his head of house watching his accomplishment from the window. When he got back to the others he gave it to Hermione as the group cheered for him. 

“See I told you he was a seeker,” Daphne gloated. Harry turned to give her a big smile that quickly fell when he saw Snape walking up behind her. 

“Potter, follow me.” 

Harry dropped the broom and hung his head as he followed the man back towards the castle.

“He better not get expelled or we will make sure you leave right behind him Weasley,” Blaise declared. 

“I’ll write my father, does anyone know anyone else on the board?” Draco questioned.

“My Gram does I’ll write her if I need to,” Neville offered.

“He doesn’t even like you Malfoy. He even said that me and you should be friends,” Ron blurted. 

“Well I know there’s a problem if he compared me to a Weasley.” Draco turned to face the Gryffindor. “He’s one of us, it doesn’t matter who he does and doesn’t like. Slytherins stick together.” 

“I’ll write to my mother. If anything we can have it spun in our favor with the press,” Pansy spoke up as well. 

Harry followed Professor Snape down to the dungeons. He assumed he was being escorted to pack up his belongings but when they stopped in the middle of the common room Harry got confused when the professor asked for an upperclassmen to get Marcus Flint from his room. 

“Mr. Flint are you still in need of a seeker?” Snape asked as the boy joined them in the common room. 

“Yes sir, Peregrine was not up to par on my standards.”

“Might I suggest Mr.Potter? We might be able to bend some rules.” 

Harry’s head whipped up at his name. He listened as Snape explained how he watched him catch the remembrall and how he thought he could be a good asset to the Slytherin team. Harry’s stomach began calming when he realised he wasn’t being expelled and got to stay with his new friends. By the end of the impromptu meeting Harry had a tryout scheduled for Saturday, Marcus told him to keep it quiet because he didn’t want it getting out of the house. Harry went to his room to relax and wait for the others to come up. 

“Well you’re not expelled if you’re still here,” Blaise stated as he and the other boys came into the dorm. 

“No, I am actually trying out for Slytherin seeker Saturday,” Harry divulged. “We can’t let it get out of the house though, Marcus wants it kept secret.”

As they talked before dinner Harry realised Draco was staying quiet reading a magazine on his bed. At dinner the blond boy sat with the girls when Harry sat with the other boys. Harry still wasn’t happy about what Malfoy had said about Ron calling Hermione a mudblood, like Draco was allowed to say the word or something. 

Thursday was a great day for Harry. He had defense and had a broom brought to him in the common room before dinner. It was a Nimbus 2000 apparently the fastest in the world. Blaise helped him hang it on the wall so it wouldn’t get damaged laying on the floor. After dinner Blaise and Harry made their way to the library together. Padma showed up as they were getting comfortable at their usual table. 

“Neville won’t be coming. It’s Hermione’s birthday and he is hanging out with her.” She started bringing out her school work. “Anything new?” 

Harry couldn’t hold in his news and told her about his tryouts that Saturday.

“Well I will definitely root for you unless you’re facing Ravenclaw,” she promised.

“Thanks.” Harry looked down at the table in thought. “What if I’m not any good though, I’ve only been on a broom once.” 

“Mate your first time on a broom yesterday was better than most who have been flying for years,” Blaise assured his friend. 

“Plus your father was a good quidditch player,” Padme added.

Both boys looked at her, Harry with his eyes wide.

“My dad played too?” 

“Come on,” she demanded as she packed her bag and led them to the third floor. They walked into the trophy room where Padma looked around a bit before finding the plaque that had James Potter on it. 

“He was Gryffindor’s captain, a chaser, and they won the house cup,” Harry read as his friends stood behind him. 

“Parvati mentioned Ron was complaining after a detention with Filch in here about how your dad had a trophy.” 

They decided to study and work there on the floor rather than walk around wasting time. The Slytherins had astronomy that night so they copied Padma’s notes from her Tuesday class. 

“Has anyone been paying attention to the time?” Harry asked.

All three shared a worried look as Blaise cast a tempus and saw it was 10:02 pm. The trio hurried to pack up and leave the room. As soon as they closed the door to the room Mrs. Norris the caretaker's cat showed up. 

“Shit,” Harry muttered.

“We are gonna need to talk about your language,” Blaise insisted.

“No time, run.” 

They came to the end of a corridor with a locked door, hearing Filch’s footsteps steadily getting closer. 

“Alohomora,” Blaise cast unlocking the door so they could hide. 

Once inside they faced the door, quiet, trying to listen for the caretaker. Behind them Harry could hear heavy breathing and slowly turned to see a three headed dog. He smacked Blaises back and Padma’s arm to get them to turn as well. When the dog noticed them there it started growling. The trio screamed and ran out of the room down the corridor luckily not seeing Filch. 

“It was standing on a trap door,” Padma announced when they came to a stop. 

“It’s guarding something?”

“Do you think Hagrid might know something? You know a large man, large dog?” Harry asked.

“He’s rumoured to like animals,” Blaise stated.

“I’ll go by and see him Saturday afternoon.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’m going to my tower, you boys be safe.”

Blaise turned to Harry, “You want to just go to the astronomy tower now?”

Harry nodded his agreement. When they made it to the tower they took a seat on the floor to wait for the others.

“What do you think they would put in a school full of children?” Harry wondered.

“I have no clue but my intuition is telling me to stay away from it. I'm sure yours is the opposite. I seriously don’t know how you weren’t put in Gryffindor, you have no self preservation.” 

Harry laughed, “Yea I almost wanted that because the hat said that was where both my parents were.” He looked out at the stars, “but it said that there was a part of me that the Gryffindors would shun and never understand, with Slytherin I could be myself, I could thrive. I get rejected enough at home I didn’t want that here.” 

“You get rejected by your family?” Blaise watched as his friends shoulders tensed. “You don’t have to tell me, you can ignore that question.”

“Thanks, maybe one day we can talk about it.” 


	10. Friends

Harry was eating breakfast between Theo and Maria across from Blaise and Draco. They had double potions so Harry made sure to drink some coffee after their astronomy class last night. Harry watched as a large owl landed on the table and held out it’s leg to Draco. Draco dashed to grab the letter and read it. Once he was done he passed it over to Blaise. Harry tried to focus on his food but couldn’t help but overhear.

“I told you her viewpoint was different. What are you going to do?” Blaise asked as he passed the letter back to his friend. 

“They’re both my parents. What do you do when they have conflicting viewpoints?” 

“Go with which one you think is right,” Blaise answered and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. “I know you don’t agree with him, I know he scares you. But your mother will support you, and so will I.” 

Harry decided to head to potions early to give them more privacy to talk. He took a seat at his usual table as he waited for everyone else. Today they would be getting their test, potion, and essay grades back and they would be starting on the forgetfulness potion next week so he decided to read ahead. Neville and Hermione came in first. When Neville took his seat next to Harry Hermione stood off to the side.

“I wanted to thank you Harry for helping me with Ron.” 

Harry sat up straight, “It was no problem Hermione.” He returned her smile as she walked off to her own seat. 

“You doing okay Nev?” 

“Yea mate, thanks. From what I heard everyone thought you’d be expelled.” 

Harry leaned over to whisper, “don’t tell anyone but I am actually getting to try out for the Slytherin seeker position.”

“That’s great mate!” Neville exclaimed and quickly lowered his voice at Harry’s look. “Good luck.” 

A few minutes later the rest of the class started joining them. When Blaise came in he took a seat across from Neville. 

At their questioning looks Blaise advised, “Draco wants to start over. With you and everyone else this year. Well except Weasley.” 

They watched as Draco made his way up to the front of the class to Hermione. 

“Gran- erm, Hermione.” The bushy haired girl looked up at the Slytherin. “I wanted to apologize for Wednesday. I know I didn’t outright call you that word but I implied that I was allowed to and that you would deserve it. I’m trying to change how I look at everything and I wanted to start by apologizing to you.” 

Draco’s cheeks tinted pink when he realized everyone had been listening to his speech. Pansy looked livid that he would even think to speak to the Gryffindor. 

“Thank you for apologizing, and I can forgive you as long as you keep it up.” 

Draco gave her a small nod and headed back to sit across from Harry. 

“Uh oh, a Malfoy going soft. What would daddy think?” 

Of course Weasley needed to open his mouth.

“If you think being nice to someone is a character flaw that says more about you. Draco is growing up and trying to think for himself and get his own voice. Maybe you should try it, if you can find your brain in that abnormally large head,” Harry countered back at Weasley who was gaping like a fish unable to come up with his own rebuttal. Professor Snape stood at the front of the class, laughing at the laughing students. 

“I will be passing back your graded work. We will be reviewing the test this class and once we are done I will allow you the remainder of the period to edit your papers. This is a one time opportunity, I suggest you take it.” 

As the professor started making his way around the class passing everything back conversations broke out at each table. 

“Thank you for that,” Draco looked to Harry. “I wanted to apologize to you as well. For what I said at the first dinner and just being an arse.” Draco looked like he struggled to get that last word out making Harry chuckle. 

“Do you boys just not curse?” He asked the table and then looked back to Draco. “I accept your apology and I would like for us to start over and be friends.” 

Harry wasn’t into holding grudges and the responding smile from the boy across from him was worth it. When Snape handed back his work he was surprised to see three zeros. He looked over and saw Draco smiling at the same grades on his own paper confusing him even more. 

“Some of you may have noticed that I use the grading scale for O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S for those of you who are unfamiliar, an “O” is Outstanding, “E” exceeds expectations, “A” is acceptable. Anyone who received those grades passed. Those who received a “P” for poor, “D” for dreadful, or “T” for troll, I suggest you start taking this class more seriously. 

“Potter probably got straight T’s,” Weasley murmured from across the aisle. 

Harry’s table mates looked to him expecting him to have something to say back but he just shrugged, unconcerned. Draco leaned over looking at the grades Weasley had.

“With that talk Weasley we’d expect you to have at least passed but with your two trolls and poor you should be planning on rewriting your essay rather than worry yourself with Harry’s three outstandings.” 

Ron turned his papers over with a red face. Harry smiled down at the table, he didn’t realize how nice it felt when someone stood up for you. The rest of the classes went by normally and at dinner Harry made sure to fill his plate as Maria shared her excitement for his tryout the next day. 

“Do you mind if I come and watch?” Draco asked him later that evening while they were working on their homework. 

“You want to get up that early? It’s at 8 am on a Saturday.” Harry felt exhausted just thinking about it. 

“I’m usually up early I lay in bed and read for a while.”

Harry wondered if now that they were talking that Draco would start leaving his bed when he heard Harry moving around in the mornings. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. Harry was nervous for tomorrow but thought it might help to see a friendly face watching while he was flying around. 

“Okay, if you’re sure. You can come.”


	11. Harry's Favorite Sport

Harry woke up shivering in his thin pajamas. He envied the other boys thick clothing knowing they are staying warm in the cold dungeons. It was only the third weekend at Hogwarts but the weather was already getting colder. Harry got out of bed and changed into his jeans and his one long sleeved shirt. He still didn’t have any extra clothes and wasn’t sure where or when he could get any at this point. He heard Draco starting to get up and sat on his bed to wait. Draco took a quick shower and changed into his nice clothes with a thick long coat to keep warm.

“You are going to freeze in the air wearing that. Where’s your coat or winter robe?” 

Harry looked down at his measly get up. “I’ll be fine. I don’t get cold easily.” He hoped that lie would pass because he wasn’t ready to tell anyone that he didn’t have a coat or winter robe whatever that was. Draco gave him a quick look and walked over to his wardrobe grabbing another thick robe out. 

He handed it over to Harry. “It might be a bit big on you but please wear it for my own sanity.” 

Harry wanted to say no but knew he would suffer for it later and decided to swallow his pride and take the robe.

“Thank you,” Harry stated softly.

The two boys headed down to the pitch with the firebolt in hand. Marcus had Harry start off with warm ups and maneuvers. Harry was a bit rusty at first but caught on with ease. When the snitch was released Harry caught it five times within the hour and one time under five minutes. When the tryout was completed Harry landed down next to Marcus who handed him a parchment with their practice schedule. 

“Do not miss practice unless you are already dead. We play Gryffindor for our first game it will be intense until then.” He paused as Draco joined them on the field. “I’m going to talk to Madam Hooch about giving you more advanced flying lessons in class.”

“Well I guess I made the team,” Harry said as he showed Draco the practice schedule and watched Flint walk back to the castle.

“Marcus is a man of few words.”

The boys started heading towards the castle when Harry caught sight of Hagrid's hut. 

“Hey do you mind taking my broom up? I need to go talk to Hagrid.”

“You’re going to miss breakfast,” Draco pointed out. 

Harry knew he could make it to lunch without eating anything. 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll eat a big lunch, see you later!” 

Harry waved as he headed to the hut belatedly realizing he still had Draco’s robe. Hopefully he didn’t mind. 

At the hut Harry knocked on the large door.

“‘Arry! I wondered when you’d come round ta see me.” 

“Hey Hagrid,” Harry got out as a large dog came and almost knocked him over. 

“That there is Fang. He’s a big scaredy he won’t hurt ya.”

Harry rubbed the dogs head and sat at the kitchen table. Hagrid went to the stove to put on a kettle for tea. 

“Hagrid, what do you know about a three headed dog in the castle?”

“Ya mean fluffy?” 

“Fluffy? It has a name?” 

Hagrid poured the tea into two cups. 

“Course he has a name he’s mine.”

“Why is your dog in the castle guarding a trap door?” Harry asked exasperated.

“Now that’s nothin’ for ya to worry bout thats between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.” 

Harry figured the name was enough information and didn't want Hagrid to think he only came to interrogate him. He sat and talked to the large man for an hour about his classes and friends before he went back to the castle with a promise to visit more. 

“Blaise he only has two or three shirts and two pairs of pants. I’ve seen him wearing the same things every weekend.” Draco started this conversation when he made it back to the dorm and saw Blaise alone. 

“Maybe he just has his favorites Draco, not everyone is as fashionable as you.” 

“He doesn’t even have anything for the cold. He tried to play it off like he liked the cold this morning but I know he was lying. Why else would he have taken my jacket if he had his own to wear?” 

Blaise pondered the question as he sat back on his bed. .

“I don’t know. Maria and I have noticed his eating habits as well. He says he doesn’t eat much, but if I was that thin my mother would take me to a healer to help me eat more, like I should.” Blaise rubbed his face. “I’m only telling you this because I trust you so It better stay between us.” 

Draco looked to his friends expectant. 

“Thursday before astronomy we were talking about how he didn’t want to be an outcast here and that was why he chose to be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. I asked him if he was rejected by his family at home but he tensed up so I let it go.” 

“We can’t push him to open up. We need to be patient and understanding for now. He’s at Hogwarts away from them and that should help. I need him to get some more clothes though. Lets go to breakfast,” Draco declared. 

The two boys went down to breakfast to join the rest of their friends. They made a plate for Harry and asked Snape to put a stasis charm on it so that it was still good for him when he got back. Draco got a catalog from Pansy so that he could help Harry pick out some clothes. Harry returned not long after they got comfortable in the dorm. As soon as Harry walked in Draco handed him the plate and told him to eat. Harry took it in stride and sat on the floor in front of the beds to eat. Harry noticed it was only them three there and figured it was okay to talk. 

“Nicholas Flamel has something to do with what’s under that trap door.” 

“Who’s Nicholas Flamel?” Blaise asked.

As Draco asked, “what trap door?” 

Blaise explained what they found at the end of the third floor corridor. 

“And we care about this why?” Draco asked.

Blaise waved a hand at Harry.

“Hey! I know you’re curious too. We just want to know what’s under the door and it has something to do with that Flamel guy.” 

“We can look him up later but I want to talk about your clothes,” Draco stated bluntly. 

Harry froze at the statement and looked up at both of his friends. Blaise was glaring at Draco upset that he was forcing this conversation on Harry. 

“They are all muggle. You need wizards clothes for while you are here, and since we are now friends I can’t be seen with someone who doesn’t know how to dress themselves,” Draco insisted. 

The two others sighed in relief.

“How would I get any clothes while we are stuck here?” 

Draco threw a catalogue down in front of Harry’s plate.

“Owl order,” Draco responded in his matter of fact voice. “We will send your order out and then we will send a letter to Gringotts opening an account for that company so that you don’t have to send gold out by owl.” 

Draco was prepared with a notebook and a magical measuring tape. He jotted down closet staples and helped Harry pick out the style and color of each item. Harry made sure to get some warmer pajamas as well, and added underwear to the form when the other two boys weren’t paying attention. Blaise was in charge of making sure Draco didn’t spend all of Harry’s gold knowing his friend could go overboard. Harry enjoyed the rest of the weekend with his friends learning more about quidditch and the importance of wizard fashion. He was happy that he gave Draco a second chance and was excited to start playing quidditch next week.


	12. Secrets

Harry gently lowered his body into the library chair as his three friends watched with amusement written on their faces. 

“Sore?” Padma asked with a barely contained laugh.

“I’ve never played any sport before and I’m sure Flint is trying to kill us.” 

“Someone from the Gryffindor team spied on your practice Tuesday and had the whole house in a tizzy because of you. They were gonna go to McGonagall, but if you haven’t heard anything it seems Snape won that battle,” Neville added in. 

“Wonderful, I plan on staying after potions tomorrow to ask if we can meet so I can ask about my mom. Hopefully he doesn’t hate me and will do it.” 

“I’m sure he will,” Blaise reassured.

Friday morning Harry woke with a knot in his stomach. He knew Professor Snape liked the Slytherins but what if the professor didn’t know anything and it was just a question he wanted to ask. He was tired of being let down and wasn’t sure if he could handle that right now. 

During class Harry’s friends were getting annoyed with his constant tapping and his bouncing knees. Draco ended up reaching over and smacking his hand over top Harry’s causing most of the class to turn and look at them. 

“Stop. You’re distracting us.” 

Harry’s face grew bright red and he squeaked a small, “sorry.” 

Harry wasn’t able to pay much attention to the lecture while he made an effort to not start up again. He watched as Blaise passed a note over to Draco. 

_He’s asking snape if he knew his mom after class and if he would tell him about her._

_I didn’t realize_

Harry watched Draco’s face realizing that Blaise was probably telling him what was going on. He forgot Draco wasn’t at the library with them that night, but he didn’t want his friend to feel bad. Harry kind of liked the blunt, pushy side of the blond since he never needed to guess what he was thinking and the clothes that came on Monday were 99% Draco’s choices and Harry loved them. 

_you don’t have to apologize I know my fidgeting can be annoying and most of the time a more direct approach works better on me._

Harry passed the note across the table. He watched as Draco’s shoulders relaxed and look up with a small smile. As Harry looked into the light gray eyes he remembered the journal he had and reminded himself to start using it sometime soon. When class finished Harry slowly packed his things. Draco and Blaise said they would wait right out the door for him. When the room emptied Harry made his way up to the professor's desk. 

“Excuse me sir.”

Snape looked up at him with his right eyebrow raised.

“Did - Did you know my mother?” Harry’s voice was shaky as he forced the question out. 

The long haired professor remained silent but gave him a slight nod. 

“Would you please tell me about her?”

“Do you have practice tomorrow?” 

“No sir, Sunday,” Harry responded with a fast shake of his head. 

“Be here at noon tomorrow. You can help me brew some potions.”

Harry’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Thank you sir!” 

He wasn’t sure if the teacher heard though since he went right back to grading the papers on his desk. 

“Tomorrow at lunch,” Harry announced when he reunited with his friends in the hall. 

Blaise gave him a pat on the back and they made their way to lunch. 

After dinner the Slytherin Quidditch team had a vigorous practice. Harry was changing in a stall when he started feeling light headed. Used to the feeling after working on the lawn and garden all day in the heat Harry figured he just needed to relax and drink some water to help fill his stomach since he wasn’t able to eat much at dinner. As soon as he stepped out of the stall he collapsed on the stone floor. Everyone stopped and looked over at him on the ground and all at once moved to help. 

“His head is going to bloody hurt after hitting this ground,” Adrian said as he slid his shirt under the younger boy's head. 

“We need to get him to the infirmary,” Cassius announced. 

“I’ll take him.” Marcus stepped up since he was already dressed. “He shouldn’t be too heavy.”

The captain bent down and lifted Harry easily into his arms. 

“Bugger this kid is light.” 

Marcus started outside and ran into Maria coming out of the girl’s locker room. 

“What happened is Harry alright?” She asked urgently.

“He collapsed. I'm taking him to Madam Pomfrey. Could you run ahead and get Snape?” 

The girl ran off to find their head of house. When Marcus made it to the hospital wing Harry started coming around. 

“My head hurts,” he whined.

Marcus huffed a laugh, “You fell and hit it on a stone floor I’d be surprised if it didn’t.” 

“What?” Harry tried to sit up as he was laid on one of the beds.

“Oh, no sir you stay right where you are.” Madam Pomfrey came around the bed and gently pushed him back down by his shoulder. 

“Tell me what happened Mr.Flint.” She started running diagnostic spells as she listened.

“He was just changing in one of the stalls and came out and collapsed, we aren’t sure.”

“Well thank you for bringing him in. You can leave and let your team know he is being looked after.” 

Harry laid down silently as the mediwitch worked around him. He didn’t dare try and move again in fear of her wrath and his spinning head. Not too long after Marcus left Snape made his way into the hospital wing. He stood silent at the end of his bed watching over the procedure. When Madam Promfrey was done she pulled him towards her office not wanting Harry to overhear. 

“Severus, he is severely underweight for his age, much shorter than he should be, his nails are brittle. This points to malnourishment. Now I don’t know if he just doesn't eat properly on his own but his caretakers should have taken him to the hospital if he looked like this. It’s also possible they are the reason he doesn’t have proper food and care.” She paused to look over at Harry. “Do we know who he lives with?” 

“No, Dumbledore and McGonagall kept it between themselves where he lives.” 

“We need to question him, but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable”

“I’ll handle it,” Snape stated as he marched back over to the bed.

Harry looked up at the teacher when he approached. 

“Harry, who do you live with?” asked Snape as he stood over the boy.

“The Dursley’s,” Harry answered wondering why he wanted to know. 

Snape’s eyes narrowed hoping the Dursley’s weren’t who he thought. 

“Who are they Harry?” Madam Pomfrey asked from the other side of the bed. 

Harry turned his head, “My aunt an- .” 

“Petunia,” Snape spat the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“That old bat has you living with Petunia and her husband.” 

Harry tried to sink into the pillow behind his head wanting to hide. He looked down at his hands and started picking at his nails hoping the conversation would end. 

“Harry, I apologize. Look at me.” 

Harry immediately followed the order and looked up into his professor's dark eyes. He laid there getting lost in the black abyss. A minute later Snape broke eye contact to look at Madam Pomfrey. Harry had to blink to refresh his dry eye balls. 

“Harry, I’ll have a snack brought up. Once you are done drink this, it’s a dreamless sleep potion, rest,” Madam Pomfrey ordered as she closed the curtains around his bed and walked off with Professor Snape. The two adults sat in her office after she called a house elf for Harry’s food. 

“They starve him, and treat him like a house elf. Always doing their house work and in return making him live in a cupboard and then a shed in the backyard. I know that if it wasn’t for me they would most likely still be alive.”

“Severus, if he hadn’t heard the prophecy from you he would have found out about it from someone else,” Pomfrey tried consoling her friend. 

“I told Dumbledore I was willing to take care of the boy when the Dark Lord was gone. I could have given him a good life. I would have done it for Lily and James, but he said he was going to follow the will they left.” Snape took a sip of the tea Poppy slid into his hands. 

“He probably thought it would be better for him to be with family. He doesn’t know what’s going on,” Pomfrey insisted.

Severus stood running a hand through his hair. 

“His letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. He might not know everything but he knows something. I’ll talk to him.” He left the office leaving a distraught mediwitch behind. Madam Pomfrey knew she was supposed to have a guardians permission before administering certain potions but she decided she’d rather ignore the rules. She went to her stores and grabbed some nutritional and growth potions and walked over to Harry’s bed seeing he was just finishing his dinner.

“Harry I have some more potions for you. They will help you gain some weight and height. I think your lack of eating has stunted you a bit. These will help.” She tried to choose her words carefully not wanting to scare him into closing up but he still looked wary.

“It’s no worry dear. I’ve seen kids all the time that just don’t like to eat much and they need a boost. You being with muggles just delayed the help a bit.” 

She watched as the boy fought with himself until he nodded his agreement to take them. Making sure he downed every last drop she lined up the dreamless sleep last so that he got a good night's rest to allow the potions to do their work. After she had him tucked in she went to her room to try and get some sleep.


	13. Blood Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'll be posting another chapter since this one was so short. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments! I have been reading each and everyone and taking any thoughts you have to help make my story a bit better. I'll be honest I have most of it already written but I am reading things over to see if there is anything I can update. Please keep leaving me your feedback! Thank you all so much again.

Dumbledore's office was quiet as Snape made his way inside. 

‘What do you know of Potters home life?” He skipped formalities not wanting to wait.

“Good evening Severus. What exactly can I assist you with today?”

“What do you know of Potters life at home?” Snape repeated, already recognizing the headmaster's attempt at deflecting, “his letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. You would have seen that and known something was off.”

Dumbledore unfolded himself from behind his desk and walked around to pet his phoenix. 

“It is concerning that that was where it was sent, but no matter how his home life is there is nothing we can do for him.”

“Nothing we can do?” Severus yelled, “That is Lily and James’ son, he deserves a happy home. To be loved and taken care of, that’s what they would have wanted!”

The headmaster turned his knowing eyes on to the young professor, “Lily  _ and  _ James’ child, since when have you cared about your previous tormentor?” 

“The slap of reality overshadowed petty school yard rivalries. I learned the error of my ways and I’d like to think that if they were still alive I would have been able to become friends with Potter and remain by the side of the woman I loved like a sister,” Snape looked pained as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I offered to take the child in, you didn’t need me as a spy any longer with the Dark Lord gone. I still believe we should have fought for Sirius. There is no way you truly believe he was the one to betray his own family.” 

Dumbledore walked over and placed a hand on Severus’ shoulder, “We don’t know what anyone is capable of my old friend. What do you know of blood protection?” 

Snape rolled his eyes at being called friend knowing that the old man never truly trusted anyone enough to have that kind of relationship. 

“Not much but I can do the research.”

“Well no one knows what truly happened that night in Godric's Hollow but my theory is that Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry allowing him to survive the killing curse and come away with only a scar,” Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye, “Lily’s love for her son saved him, and is continuing to provide protection through her familial blood.” 

Snape stared at the headmaster skeptical that it was that simple and that it was a good enough reason to leave Harry in an abusive household. 

“Good evening Headmaster”

The potions professor left the office determined to research as much as he could and find a loophole to prove the old man wrong. He would need all the help he could get for research and backup when he finally went up against Albus, so he had some letters to write. 


	14. Lily

“Potter, how are you feeling?” 

Harry looked up at his head of house and responded, “Good professor.”

He sat himself up in the bed with a pillow behind his back as Snape took a seat in the chair next to him. This morning he suffered through Madam Promfrey’s check up and learned he had gained 23 Kilograms and shot up to 4’10” overnight. His pajama bottoms had become high waters and Pomfrey had to spell them longer.

“I let the kitchens know to bring lunch here for the both of us so we could talk. I also told your troublesome friends where you were as well, they were banging on my door in the middle of the night looking for you.” 

Harry had a small smile on his face imagining Draco and Blaise waking Snape just to find him. 

“What do you know about your parents Harry?” Snape asked to get a start to the conversation.

“Well I know they were killed by Voldemort, but I found that out after I got my letter, before then they told me they died in a car accident.” Harry looked down picking at the blanket. “I don’t even know what they look like.”

“Your aunt is a spiteful woman. She hated that your mother was a witch. I grew up down the street from them.”

Harry wasn’t sure how but he could hear the pain in the man's voice. “You miss her?” 

“Everyday.” Snape cleared his throat and re-situated himself in the chair. “Your eye and hair color are exactly like hers. The mop look though that is all Potter.” 

“You knew him too?” Harry asked as he sat up and crossed his legs making more space on the bed for the elf to place the lunch tray down. 

“Yes, we never got along well. The animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin was at an all time high because of the war. No one got along, it was a miracle your mother and I stayed friends for as long as we did.”

The conversation died down as they took their first couple of bites of their lunch. 

“What happened?” 

Snape paused the fork on its way to his mouth and put it back on the plate.

“The friends I made were prejudiced against anyone who wasn't a pure-blood and it started driving a wedge between us. At the end your father’s friends were attacking me, something that happened back and forth between both groups. Lily stepped in to stop them. I lashed out at her and called her a mudblood.” Snape brought the fork back to his mouth and chewed the bite of salad. “She never forgave me.” 

“What does mudblood actually mean?” Harry had been curious about the word since he heard it come out of Ron’s mouth. 

“It’s a rude name for a muggleborn meaning dirty blood.” Severus decided it would be best to keep the subject on Harry’s mom. “Your mother was smart, smartest witch of our year. She had a sharp tongue and she was very passionate about what she believed in. She loved quidditch. She didn’t play but you can believe she was at every single game no matter the weather.”

Harry listened trying to save everything he said to memory. 

“Was my dad smart too?” 

“Yes him and his friends were all smart but you never saw them study much and they always got perfect grades. It drove your mother crazy because they’d rather play pranks and joke around.” Snape placed his plate back on the tray finished with his meal. “Your father saved my life once in fifth year from a werewolf. Black was trying to pull a prank on me. He risked his life for me and it took me years to really see that.” 

Harry wasn’t sure what to say and decided to stay quiet hoping Snape would go on. 

“James wanted to date her since first year. He would ask her out many times and she would always turn him down, she hated him. It wasn’t until seventh year when they were head boy and head girl together that she finally said yes. I guess he grew up and stopped acting like an idiot.” Snape paused as Madam Pomfrey left her office and headed towards them, “I never reconciled with her or him before they died. I made many mistakes in my youth that you might learn more about in later years, but any questions you have about your mom I will be happy to answer. I will also ask around if there are any pictures I can get for you.” 

“Thank you sir,” Harry said as Snape stood to leave. With a small nod to Harry he left the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey did her last check over him. When she finished she summoned an outfit from his wardrobe. As he was changing Harry could see how much weight he had gained and was surprised about the lack of questions Snape and Pomfrey had for him last night and this morning. He decided to not dwell on it and just be happy he didn't make the same mistake he had with his muggle teacher. 

Harry tripped a few times getting used to his longer legs on his way to the common room. He was thankful for the charm Pomfrey taught him to grow his clothes. She had him practice it multiple times to get it right so that when he got back he could fit into new outfits he just bought. As Harry walked into the Slytherin common room he heard a chorus of hellos and how are yous from everyone sitting around the fire. 

“How are you feeling? You’ve grown. What happened?” Maria asked, running out of breath.

“Madam Pomfrey gave me some potions to help me grow and extra nutrition since I don’t eat like I should. So I should have a bigger appetite now,” Harry answered as Marcus walked up behind Maria. 

“Are you good for practice tomorrow?” 

“Really Flint?” Maria asked, giving him an incredulous look. 

Harry chuckled, “Yea I’m good, thanks.” 

Harry made his way past everyone towards his dorm where he could hear voices inside. As he opened the door, he saw all the first year girls and guys spread across the dorm talking. 

“Harry!” everyone but Pansy chorused. 

“Hey guys, anyone up for flying?”

“You just got out of the hospital wing and you want to fly already?” Tracey questioned.

“I would love to,” Draco announced as he popped off his bed.

“Yea let’s play a chaser only game!” Daphne yelled as she got to her feet.

Harry turned to see his broom was on the wall.

“Adrian brought it up last night, are you okay?” Blaise asked. 

“Yea I am good. Madam Promfrey gave me some potions to help so my appetite will be better, I guess I just exhausted myself from not having enough in my system to give me energy.” 

The group accepted his answer and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. They decided to have a 4v4 match with Harry, Greg, Theo, and Millicent against Draco, Vince, Daphne, and Alice. The others sat in the bleachers and watched. Daphne surprised everyone by having a killer arm and won it for her team. When they finished they all walked back for supper. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud snort come out of Daphne sitting next to him. 

“That was attractive,” Pansy mocked. 

“I don’t know pans. I think pigs are kind of cute,” Blaise joked.

Daphne reached over Harry to smack the boy. 

“Come on Blaise you have to say she’s a pretty pig.” Theo face turned to horror as he started falling backwards when Daphne reached across to hit him. Harry laughed with his friends as they stared at the boy on the ground.

Later that evening Blaise, Draco, and Harry met up with Neville and Padma at the library. 

“Are you okay? Rumors have been flying around about you in the hospital wing,” Padma asked as she sat at the table. 

“I’m fine just worked too hard at practice and not eating enough. That was on me though. She gave me some potions to help.” Harry gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Harry can I see your potions essay I want to compare it to mine and see what I could have done differently,” Neville spoke up as he pulled out his “Acceptable” paper. 

“You got an outstanding Harry? I only got and exceeds expectations,” Padma cried out as she grabbed the paper out of Neville’s hands. 

Draco watched as Padma started reading over Harry’s paper ignoring Neville’s need for it and decided to let Neville read over his own paper. 

“Thanks,” Neville gave him a small smile still unsure about the addition to their group. 

As they started getting their school work done Harry remembered he hadn’t told the non Slytherins about Nicholas Flamel.

“So I went to Hagrids last Saturday and apparently Nicholas Flamel has to do with what's under that trap door.”

“The alchemist?” Padma threw out.

Harry just shrugged at her questioning look. 

“I read up on him last week after you mentioned it. He created the Philosopher's stone. It provides eternal life to those who possess it,” Draco drawled out like he was reading off a book. 

“Well that’s solved. Why wouldn’t they keep it in a more secure place like Gringotts or something?” Neville pondered. 

Harry’s quidditch practice Sunday morning had been tough but for once he was able to keep up. The gray clouds were soothing and there wasn’t much wind to bite at him while he was flying. His glasses had been getting annoying, sliding down his nose every five seconds. His teammates told him there was a potion to correct eyesight. It was just expensive. He decided it might be worth it and was heading to Madam Promfrey’s to ask about it. 

Harry was looking up at the clouds as he walked up to the castle not realizing the trio of Gryffindor boys walking towards him. A shoulder slammed into him, almost knocking him over. 

“Watch where you’re going snake.”

Harry looked up to see Weasley and his friends standing there. He was in a good mood and settled on rolling his eyes as he walked away.

“Where do you think you’re going scar head?” 

Harry kept walking hoping the other red head would leave him be. He heard a spell being cast behind him but it never hit. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Professor McGonagall marching towards them. He turned to see Weasley looking paler than Draco. 

“Mr. Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor for attempting to attack a classmate, and two weeks of detention with Filch. Now you three go inside.” 

Harry watched the boys run with their tails between their legs.

“Thank you Mr.Potter for attempting to walk away. I’ll be honest, I expected you to be more like your father who would have had his wand out from just seeing a foes face. Thirty-five points to Slytherin.”

“Were you head of Gryffindor when they were here?” Harry asked, speaking of his parents. 

“Yes they were both wonderful. Your father was a bit of a troublemaker with the marauders but he had a good heart.” McGonagall looked down at the boy who seemed to be a perfect combination of both his parents. “Severus came to me. I do believe I have a picture for you, I need to find it first. I would also be willing to talk to you about them if you’d like.” 

“Thank you professor, I would like that when you are available.”

She gave him a sharp nod and walked back to the castle. Harry headed back inside to his friends.


	15. A Picture

The first week of October flew by for Harry because of his endless cycle of class, quidditch, and homework. He found himself spending more time with Draco since the blond would accompany him to practice and because they were the early risers they would spend time in the common room in front of the fire. Harry would sit in his comfy chair while Draco took the large wingback chair across from him and they would talk or enjoy the silence and read. Harry enjoyed those times because he would see a different side to his new friend.

In the library at their second meeting of the month Neville wanted to bring Hermione into the group. 

“She’s alienated like me, no one likes her because she’s smart.” 

“I would love to have another girl and there is nothing wrong with being smart.” 

With Padma’s statement the group decided to have Neville bring her on Thursday.

Wednesday during double transfiguration Professor McGonagall finally told them they would start casting the spell to turn a match to a needle. All of the students were excited since this was the only class they hadn’t had any practical work in yet. 

“Galleon says I’ll get it before you two do.” Draco spun around in his chair as McGonagall was passing out the matches to everyone. 

Harry laughed, “I’ll go in.” 

“Sure,” Blaise agreed. 

“Okay class, I don’t expect anyone to get this spell down today. Please do not be upset if you do not get it.” She gave a pointed look to Draco knowing how much of a perfectionist he was. “You may begin.” 

The classroom filled with students' voices as they tried to cast the spell and some chatting in between attempts. Draco got excited when his match turned silver positive he would win the bet with Harry and Blaise. After about an hour and a half Harry successfully cast the spell and gave Draco a triumphant smile.

“Very good Mr. Potter. Your father was first in his year to get it as well.” She reminisced as she inspected his needle. “He did take a few classes though.everyone keep working you have about forty minutes left. Mr. Potter, would you come up to my desk.” 

As Harry made his way to the front he heard behind him, “It’s just beginners luck Draco. You’re still the superior wizard.”

“We’re all beginners with this spell Pansy.” Alice pointed out.

“And I’m happy for him, so you aren’t making any sense. Shut up before you make yourself even more stupid.” 

Harry was sure McGonagall must not have heard the conversation since Draco wasn’t receiving a talking to or detention. 

“Here you are Harry.” She handed him a moving picture from out of her drawer. “Starting from the left is Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.. The boys had been roommates all seven years. This was their graduation day. I made a copy so you may keep this one.” 

Harry’s eyes were rimmed with tears as he grabbed the photograph. 

“Thank you.” He wasn’t sure if she heard him or not but went and sat at his seat wanting to study the picture the rest of class.

Sirius looked easy going with his loose tie and long jet black hair. He looked to be a bit shorter than his father maybe an inch or so. Snape hadn’t been kidding when he said Harry’s crazy hair was just like James’. He noticed they had the same style of glasses as well and wondered how he played with them in quidditch. His mother's flaming hair was long and curly. She was the shortest of the group and just came up to James' shoulders. Remus was even taller than his father and had short brown hair with scars on his face that looked like claw marks. The last boy was maybe an inch taller than Lily. He was a bit on the heavier side and was shy compared to the others since he was just looking down at his feet. Harry could tell the whole group was close as Sirius roughed up James’ hair as his father kissed Lily’s forehead. She had her right arm around James while her left was holding Remus’ hand who when he wasn’t looking at the camera would look over the couple next to him and smile at Sirius on the end. 

Harry jumped when Blaise tapped his shoulder letting him know they were packing up. The Slytherins walked to their dorms with Harry trailing behind. He kept his head down and tried to keep the sniffling to a minimum not wanting his classmates to know he was crying. When they made it to the common room Pansy spun around and gave him a disgusted look.

“I thought I heard crying behind us, what are you a baby?”

Harry gave a short laugh, “yea Pansy, just a big old baby here.” 

He walked past her towards his dorm room. 

Daphne looked to Blaise and Draco. “Is he okay?” 

“He will be,” Draco answered as he glared at the girl who had tried his patience since day one of meeting her. 

“Parkinson.”

The whole room paused at Draco’s stern voice. Harry stopped when he was out of sight to listen. 

“You’ve had the luxury of having both of your parents and getting to know them. Harry didn’t. He hadn't even known what they looked like until Mcgonagall gave him a picture today.” Draco paused as he noticed the whole room was watching the confrontation. “Now I don’t know what your problem with Harry is. There is NO competition between us, he’s my friend. He has been nothing but nice to you, so stop being a bitch if you want to stay in my life.” 

Draco turned with a flourish that would have made Snape proud and walked towards the dorms. Harry hurried down to the room so he wouldn’t get caught. Draco came in followed by Blaise, Theo, Vincent, and Greg. Harry sat on his bed trying to control his breathing.

“What have you been doing in here? Why are you so out of breath?” Draco asked when he saw Harry.

“You were listening in weren’t you?” Theo asked with a smug smile.

Harry’s face got redder. “Yea, sorry I wanted to hear what was going on.” He turned to Draco who was looking down at his bed spread. “Thank you, Draco.” 

“It’s no problem,” Draco responded as he brought a book out of his nightstand.


	16. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone again so much for your comments i love reading them!

“So, the other night was interesting. Care to tell me what was going on with you first years in the common room?”

  
“I’d rather hear about where you’ve been the past few days Maria. I’ve only seen you at practice.” Harry asked as she took her seat beside Draco across from Blaise and him.

  
“She has a boyfriend!” One of her friends yelled out as they took their seat at the Hufflepuff table next to them.

  
Blaise batted his eyelashes at the older girl, “Oooh who is it?”

  
“Lee Jordan,” She mumbled as she filled her plate with food.

  
“Nice, let us know if we need to kick his ass for you,” Harry stated as he buttered his toast.

  
“We? That’s all you Mr. Gryffindor.”

  
“Don’t worry Draco, I won’t let anyone hurt your precious face.”

  
The table laughed as a buttered slice of toast flew across the table and got stuck to Harry’s face.

  
When the boys made it to potions Draco decided to sit with Hermione to finish a discussion about some theory they had started last night at the library. When Weasley walked in he glanced over at their table.

  
“Where’s your boyfriend Potter? Think you’ll survive without him?”

  
“Gettin’ a bit old mate,” Ron’s dorm mate Dean spoke up.

  
“Yea he honestly hasn’t done anythin’ to us, just leave him be,” Seamus followed up with.

  
Harry smirked at Weasley, “It’s nice to know you care so much about him but my boyfriend is sitting with his friend.”

  
Harry heard a strangled cough from up front and hoped Draco didn’t mind that he didn’t protest the boyfriend thing. He didn’t want Weasley to have the satisfaction of getting under their skin. He knows some people are against it like the Dursleys but he never saw the problem, and besides everyone knew they were friends and too young to be thinking about dating anyone let alone each other.

  
“Friends with a muggleborn and a poof, daddy won’t like that,” Ron spat out. Harry stood up face to face with Ron causing him to take a step back. “Think you can take me now that you’ve grown a few inches scarhead?”

  
Honestly, no, Harry didn’t think he could take him but he stood up without really thinking about it. “I’m not trying to fight you Ron. I’m just getting sick of you messing with the Slytherins. We haven’t done anything to you.”

  
“Not yet, but you’re all evil.”

  
Harry shook his head not understanding the boys fixation on his house.

  
“Ron that makes no sense will you get over it already? You’re the only one who believes that,” Hermione spoke up from the front of the class.

  
“He’s an idiot Hermione just following along behind mommy dearest,” Draco spoke up from next to her.

  
“You don’t talk about my mom like that,” Ron started as he turned around and headed towards the front table.

  
Harry grabbed the back of the Gryffindor’s robe and pulled back causing Weasley to fall on his back.

  
“Detention,” Snape cut through the laughter of the students, “Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter tomorrow after dinner.”

  
The professor walked to his desk as everyone settled back down.

  
“Mr. Weasley I’ll be sure to let McGonagall know that the two weeks of detention for trying to attack Mr.Potter last week have not been helping and that you will not be with her tomorrow. I’m sure she will amend that.”

  
“Way to go mate,” Seamus mummered.

  
Blaise and Neville stared at Harry confused about what the professor said.

  
“I’ll tell you later,” Harry whispered to them.

  
When he looked up at the front he saw Draco practically glaring at him. He didn’t know if he was upset about the boyfriend thing or not telling him about what Weasley had done last week. He really didn’t see the big deal nothing actually happened and no one’s cared about anything happening to him before.

  
During the rest of their classes Draco kept to himself and even sat with the girls at lunch. Blaise told Harry not to worry about it but even he hadn’t been talking to Harry like he normally did. By dinner Harry was convinced he lost his friends already and decided to spend the meal in the library instead.

  
“Where’s Harry?” Draco asked as he looked around the Slytherin table.

  
Blaise looked towards the door, “I don’t know, he was behind me.”

  
“He said he was going to the loo,” Theo spoke up as they started filling their plates with dinner.

  
In between bites the two Slytherins kept a watch on the great hall door.

  
“Dinner is almost over, where is he?” Blaise finally asked. “He needs to eat.”

  
“Yes he does, so you are going to take a plate to him in the library.”

  
Blaise looked up over Draco’s shoulder seeing Maria there with her hands on her hips. Draco turned to look over his shoulder.

  
“The library? He said he was going to the restroom.”

  
“Well obviously he lied. I found him there when I was with Lee and you two are going to go talk to him because he thinks he lost his friends.”

  
She smacked the shoulder of the kid next to Draco making the girl scoot over so she could sit.

  
“We’re only mad at him. We aren’t going to stop being his friend,” Draco said, bewildered about what could possibly be going through Harry’s head.

  
“It’s his family isn’t it?” Blaise asked

.  
“I don’t,” Maria paused and looked down at her hands, “I don’t know. Honestly, he’s so closed off. I think we just need to pay more attention to see if we can help him. I still think the eating thing has to do with them too.”

  
She started piling food onto a plate as the two boys sat and thought over what she said.

  
“Just go talk to him, I think he doesn’t believe he’s worthy of having any friends.”

  
Maria shoved the plate into Draco's hands pushing him off the bench to follow behind Blaise.

  
“What has he told you about his family Blaise?”

  
“Honestly, nothing. One night he mentioned choosing Slytherin because he didn’t want to be rejected anymore and I asked if he was rejected by his family and he tensed up so I dropped it.”

  
Draco stayed quiet the rest of the way wondering how he could get Harry to open up to them.

  
They saw him sitting with his back towards the door hunched over doing homework. Draco placed the plate next to his elbow and took a seat across the table with blaise to his left.  
“What’s wrong Harry?”

  
“Nothing,” Harry responded shortly.

  
“That’s bollocks. You lied when you said you were going to the bathroom, and you haven’t even looked up at us. We brought you food,” Draco accused as he snatched the quill and homework from his friend and slid the plate in front of him.

  
Harry slowly lifted his gaze as Draco situated himself back in his chair.

  
“What do you care, you haven’t even talked to me all day?

”  
“Yes because we’re mad at you. Why didn’t you tell us about what happened with Weasley you wanker?” Draco belted out and was followed up with a small apology from Blaise to Madam Pince who was giving them a stern look.

  
“It was something stupid I didn’t think it mattered,” Harry responded.

  
Blaise’s hand reached out grabbing Draco’s arm stopping him from speaking.

  
“Why wouldn’t you think that would matter? You could have been hurt. We’re your friends, we care.” Blaise pointed at Draco then himself, “wouldn’t you want to know if someone tried to hurt us?”  
“Well yeah but-,” Harry stalled unsure of how to finish his sentence.

  
“I know you told me you never really had friends, and we haven’t been friends for a long time, but this is what it is. We help each other and talk to each other.”

  
Harry wasn’t sure how to respond and started digging into the dinner they brought him. He vowed to himself that he would try and be better at communicating with them. “Sorry”

  
“There’s nothing to apologize for. Now tell us what happened,” Draco demanded.

  
“Yes we want to hear this too,” Padma announced as she, Neville, and Hermione took their seats. Harry didn’t find what happened all that exciting but it lit a fire in everyone else’s eyes.

  
“He tried to attack you while your back was turned?” Hermione didn’t seem to think it was possible for someone to fight unfairly.

  
“We’ll get him back,” Draco declared.

  
“No we won’t. We don’t need to get in trouble for no reason.”

  
“No reason? He tried to attack you and with today in potions.”

  
“Yes, tried he didn’t succeed, and today was both of us.” Harry paused looking at his friend who was disgruntled that he wasn’t able to retaliate.

  
“How about this Draco. If he actually hurts me, I promise we can get back at him,” Harry waited till his friend met his eyes, “Deal?”

  
Draco huffed, “Deal.”

  
Later that evening with Harry softly snoring in his bed Draco was writing in his journal. Blaise pulled the curtain back causing Draco to quickly shut his journal showing the green front cover.

  
“That’s a nice emerald. Kind of looks like Harry’s eyes.”

  
Dracos cheeks tinted pink, “You know nothing of colors Blaise, it's obviously different entirely.”

  
The dark skinned boy swiped the book to closer examine it

.  
“I’m sure it is. Maybe we should compare tomorrow when Harry wakes up,” Blaise shot Draco a knowing smile.

  
“No we won’t,” Draco snatched the book back stuffing it under his pillow, “It’s different and that’s final.”

  
“Now did you actually have something to say or did you just come over here to irritate me?”

  
Blaise’s smile quickly fell as he took a seat and shut the curtains around the blonds bed.

  
“I’ve been thinking a lot. It sounds out there and it may be a bit stupid.” Blaise paused wondering if he should even bring it up. But with Draco’s gesture to continue, he decided to just put it out there and in the worst case his friend would just laugh at him.“My mum told me when she got pregnant with me she went into hiding because her husband at the time, my father, was in Voldemort’s circle and she didn’t want me to be a part of that life.” Blaise picked at the bed spread as he continued on, “She said while she was in hiding she stayed with a wonderful family and she ended up becoming the godmother to their child. She never said who it was or why she didn’t stay in touch with them after the war. But - ”

  
“But what if it was the Potters?” Draco chimed in. “You’re right it does sound insane but what if it’s true.”

  
“Do you think I should write to her?”

  
“I wonder if there was an unbreakable bond and that’s why she never gave you details. Yes, write to her, let's see if she says anything,” Draco determined.

  
Blaise sent the letter the next morning hoping his mother would be able to talk to him about everything.


	17. Protego and A Troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter I am sorry if it seems like a lot combined in one but I still felt it flowed well. I hope you enjoy it!

Harry was brewing a Wiggenweld potion for detention Tuesday evening, a second year potion that Snape deemed a good “punishment” for him while Weasley huffed and puffed over in the corner scrubbing cauldrons. After Harry decanted and placed it on Snape’s desk he decided to look around the classroom for the last few minutes. In the back of the room in the old lockers he found an old Advanced Potion Making text. As he glanced through it he saw all kinds of notes changing the directions of some of the potions and other random things. He thought it might be an interesting read and knew Draco and Hermione would like it as well. 

“Professor, could I borrow this? I wanted to look at its notes further.”

Snape glanced up from his grading and reached for the book and opened the front cover.

“Yes you may borrow it for as long as you’d like,” he handed the book back over to the boy, “if you come across a spell DO NOT test it on anyone or anything. Do a brief research to see if you can figure out what it does and I may teach it to you.”

“Yes sir.” Harry smiled, excited to start looking through it.

“You may go to your dorm now. Don’t dawdle.” 

Harry collected his things and made his way to his room. From outside he could hear a loud popping noise and the boys snickering.

“What are you guys doing?” Harry paused in the doorway seeing all the boys in a circle on the floor. 

“Playing exploding snap!” Greg announced.

“Would you like to join us? How was detention?” Theo asked.

Harry found a place to sit and told them about the potion he had to brew, and the labor subjected to Weasley. 

The next week went by quickly with Harry having practice whenever Flint was able to book the pitch. Harry was sure he was trying to kill them after just finishing the second one out of the four in a row they had that week. 

Harry was the last out of the locker room. He took the time to shower so when he got back to the dungeons he could just get in pajamas and go to sleep. He stepped out into the cold October night and heard a small rustle of leaves to his right. Harry looked over seeing a familiar head of red hair peeking over a bush and a jet of white heading towards him too fast to dodge. It hit his right thigh causing him to fall to the ground, clenching his teeth and fist he stayed silent not wanting to give Weasley any satisfaction. After the initial pain faded Harry looked at his leg seeing his pant leg pulled tightly across his thigh about to split at the seams. He no longer saw Weasley behind the bush who probably ran thinking he got away with it. The young Slytherin turned to use the door to pull himself up, finding it painful to put any weight on his right leg. He slowly hobbled to his locker to grab his broom and decided to fly to the infirmary. 

He flew right through the open doors almost hitting Madam Promfrey.

“Why are you flying about the castle Mr.Potter I should deduct points.”

Harry looked down at his hands with red cheeks, “Sorry Madam but I couldn’t walk.”

He started lowering himself to show her his leg. 

“Oh dear, do you think you can get yourself over to a bed for me?”

Harry landed awkwardly and leaned his broom against the side table. 

“Is there any way to keep my pants on or fix them if they need to be cut?” He looked down rubbing the soft smokey gray material, “They’re my favorite.” 

She removed his shoe and sock with a spell and pushed his pant leg up to view his calf. “Well the coloring still looks fine doesn’t look to be cutting off circulation, do you know what caused it?” She asked as she brought out her wand.

“A spell, it was a white light. I didn’t hear it or see who did it.”

“Well it was probably a stinging jinx, the swelling will go down in 30 minutes or so.” She started heading to her office. “Are you in any pain Mr.Potter?”

“I’m alright, nothing I can’t handle.”

Harry laid back resting his eyes, while he waited.

“What happened?”

The voice startled Harry causing him to jolt, “Bloody-”

“Language Mr.Potter.”

Harry looked over at his potions professor realizing he must have dozed off a bit.

“Madam promfrey believes it was a stinging jinx, sir. I’m not sure who cast it.” 

One thing Harry was happy that came from living with the Dursley’s was his ability to lie. 

“Well the swelling seems to have gone down,” Snape pointed out. “I will escort you to the dungeons.”

Harry slid off the bed ready to be in his own room downstairs. He noticed a bit of soreness but was able to easily move around. Harry gave Madam Promfrey a small wave as they made their way out of the infirmary.

The walk to the dungeons was tense and silent. 

“I don't know why you wish to not disclose who attacked you. It is your choice.” Harry's steps faltered. “I will be talking to Flint about having an escort for you since this is now the second time in the month you have been attacked.” 

“Yes sir.” Harry was embarrassed but knew he couldn't keep his head of house from saying anything. 

As the common room door opened Snape paused and turned to face the boy.

“Whatever you are planning, don’t get caught.” 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock not expecting his professor to condone retaliation. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to get back at Weasley but he knew Draco wouldn’t accept that.

Severus didn’t wait for a response as he walked into the room. “Flint.” The room grew silent as the quidditch captain made his way over to the duo. “Might I suggest giving Mr.Potter an escort after late practices. It seems the students like to take advantage of easy prey.”

Harry winced hating how weak he sounded. 

“I’ll make sure he isn’t alone again sir,” Marcus vowed.

Snape gave him a slight nod and left the common room.

Harry jerked when he felt a hand grab his arm. 

“Sorry Harry I was just trying to get your attention.”

Harry turned to Maria with a sheepish smile, “it’s alright I’m just jumpy.”

“What happened?” 

The whole room of upper years had their attention on him.

“Uh, I was just hit with a stinging jinx,” Harry shrugged and started making his way towards the first year dorm hoping his friends were in there,

“We will always have someone to walk back with you from now on,” Marcus called out as Harry made his way down the hall.

“Harry! Practice run late?” Theo asked as Harry walked through the door.

He realised they must have been in the room for a while since they didn't know the rest of the team had been in the common room. 

“No actually, I think we ended about an hour ago. I’ve been in the infirmary.”

Draco’s curtain whipped open showing Blaise and him looking over a magazine.

“What happened?” The blond demanded.

“Just a stinging jinx, no big deal.”

Goyle snorted, “no big deal? I have a high pain tolerance and those things hurt like hell.”

Harry shot him a concerned look.

“Benefits of having older siblings,” Greg stated.

“Who did it?” Blaise spoke up.

“If I tell you guys you have to promise it doesn’t leave this room and you do not take revenge upon yourselves,” Harry looked pointedly at Draco who was looking through the magazine, “deal?”

The rest of the boys muttered their agreement with Draco bringing up the rear when Blaise elbowed him in the ribs. 

“It was Weasley.”

Harry stayed silent most of the night while his friends started talking about a plan to get back at the Gryffindor. 

“I thought you were getting that potion from Madam Promfrey for your eyesight?” Draco asked after he watched Harry push his glasses back up on his nose for the fifth time that morning. 

Harry paused with his fork halfway to his mouth, “I forgot, I was going to go to her a while back.” 

“Well finish your breakfast we’ll go see her before your practice after breakfast.”

Harry gave his friend a small smile, thankful for his concern.

“It’s gonna be a nasty practice today. It’s monsooning outside,” Maria announced as she took a seat across from the two boys. 

“Shit, I’m not gonna have time to go to Promfrey I need to go back downstairs and get my rain robe.”

“I’ll get it for you and meet you at the doors,” Blaise stated in between bites. 

“Thanks, my broom should still be in the medical wing. I forgot it there yesterday.”

“No, a house elf brought it to the dorm when you went to sleep, I waxed it this morning. I'll grab it with Blaise,” Theo reported.

“Oh, thank you.” Harry decided to get back to eating overwhelmed with how much his friends took care of him.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you boys today? How is your leg?”Madam Promfrey inquired as the two boys made their way into the hospital wing. 

“It’s fine only hurts if I touch right where the spell hit. I was actually wondering if you had a potion for fixing or improving eyesight, and how much it cost to take?” Harry pointed at his glasses, “It’s just hard to play with these.” 

“Yes I do, most wizarding families give it to their children before school but I keep a small supply for any who don’t have access at home.” She reached for a vial of clear potion on her top shelf. “Your father wouldn’t play with his glasses either, of course they didn’t do anything. I think he just wore them because his father did as well.”

Draco snorted, “Who would wear glasses if they didn’t need to.”

He glanced over at Harry and saw the way he was looking down at the pair in his hands.

“Although I guess it would be weird to someone if they were used to wearing them all of the time,” he reached over to take them from Harry, “we are going to get you some nicer ones though. Some that haven’t been taped a thousand times.”

Harry shoved Draco’s shoulder with a laugh, “be nice.” 

Madam Promfrey handed the uncorked vial over in exchange for the 3 galleons. Draco put a hand on Harry’s arm stopping him from drinking it.

“Wait, he has practice right after this, will it cause any problems?” 

“He’ll be fine. As soon as he takes it it will only be a few minutes before it’s done.”

Draco let go of Harry’s arm and gestured for him to continue. Harry drank the potion in one swallow and immediately started noticing his vision getting sharper.

“Wicked, I love magic,” he said with a smile.

Draco started dragging him out to the hall, “Come on you don’t want Flint to kill you for being late.”

“Thank you Madam Promfrey,” Harry yelled out as he tried to give her a quick wave.

When they made it to the door Theo and Blaise were waiting for them.

“I’m not walking you to the pitch, so have a good practice.”

Harry didn’t blame Draco for not wanting to go out in the weather.

“I’ll see you guys later.”

When Harry made it to the locker room he was dripping wet and felt five pounds heavier. He quickly got changed as Flint was handing out goggles.

“Alright, I’ll cast an impervious on everyone to help keep the water off you in the air,” Flint offered as everyone lined up outside the locker room under the overhang trying to stay dry. 

“Now I have a deal for you all,” Flint yelled trying to be heard over the pounding rain, “We will do our regular thirty minutes of warm ups and then I will release a practice snitch for pro teams I ordered that has different difficulty settings.” 

Harry looked over at the ball in his captains hand not liking the fact that this deal obviously will be on his shoulders. 

“I will set it to an expert level, and if Harry catches it before practice is over we will end early.”

“Expert!? Pros don’t even practice with that,” Cassius groused.

“That’s my deal, take it or leave it.”

Harry sighed, “I’m not making any promises, but i’ll try.”

The team made their way out to the field and started completing their warm ups. When they finished they all landed in a circle around Flint who had the practice case. He released the bludgers and passed the quaffle to the chasers and grabbed a snitch that was a black metallic color. 

“It changes color according to the sky to blend in. You can still see it, it’s just very hard,” Pucey explained.

Harry’s jaw was slack as he stared at the snitch.

“What the bloody hell did I sign up for.”

The team chuckled around him.

“Don’t worry Harry we won’t be mad if you don’t get it,” Maria promised. 

Harry mounted his broom and took a deep breath. When Marcus released the snitch Harry kept to his ritual of not following with his eyes and instead waiting for the whistle. At the piercing sound Harry kicked off hearing the rest of the team's instructions. Harry had learned not to fly around the pitch as fast as possible to search for the snitch early on in his practices. He slowly went around the perimeter of the field staying high and out of the way of the rest of the team. The red head noticed how much better his eyesight was and realized how old his glasses must have been. 

A flicker of a wing showed itself behind one of the tall towers from the stands. Harry waited to see where it went, not wanting to jump the gun too early. The snitch flew from behind the structure and made its way towards mid field. Harry laid himself down and took off after it. Harry was so focused on the zig zagging snitch he didn’t realize where it was taking him until there were trees all around them. It finally made a mistake and circled a tree to head back towards the pitch. Harry snatched it right before it flew into his face. When he stopped and looked around he was surrounded by darkness. The cold air caused a shiver to run through him and he decided to fly to the tops of the trees to get out of the forest. He flew back to the pitch as fast as he could and landed next to Flint who was watching the rest of the team. 

“Give up already? It’s only been fifteen minutes.”

Harry chuckled and held the snitch up.

Marcus’ eyes grew wide, “bloody hell Potter.” 

He blew the whistle bringing everyone else down.

“Practice is over.” 

The team all looked over at Harry noticing the winged sphere in his hand and started a chant of, “Harry is a quidditch god.” 

“We should go find Neville, Hermione, and Padma. I’m bored,” Draco whined from his bed.

“We could wait for Harry, he's just got a little over an hour left or we can leave him a note to come find us,” Blaise offered.

Draco sat up, “no he can’t be alone, Weasley.”

The door opened as a soaked Harry came through. 

“Why are you back so early? Has Flint died?” 

Harry laughed, “no we made a deal and I won so practice got cut short.” 

The red head grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom for a hot shower. When he came back out Draco and Blaise were waiting with their bags on their beds.

“Oh good I was hoping we could go to the library. I want a free day after practice tomorrow.” 

As he got his stuff together and organized for the library he explained the deal he had made with Flint. When he was done he turned with his backpack on to see both boys staring at him with wide eyes.

“You caught it?” Blaise asked in amazement. 

“Yea, in fifteen minutes”

“Fif-fifteen minutes!? Are you kidding me?” Draco was astounded not understanding why Harry was so nonchalant about it. “Harry I don’t think you understand. I’ve been to professional practices and they never use that difficulty unless they want to punish the seeker. I’ve never actually seen a seeker catch one.” 

Harry had never seen his friend so excited as he watched Draco run out of breath from talking so fast. He ushered them both out of the dorm hoping that when they got to the library they could focus on work instead of about himself. 

“Have you guys seen Padma?” Harry asked as the three Slytherins joined Hermione and Neville at their library table.

“She was with Parvati at breakfast. We told her we would be here if she wanted to join,” Hermione informed.

“I thought you had practice Harry?” Neville asked as he looked up from his notes.

“We fin-”

“He caught a bloody high skilled snitch making Marcus let them go early,” Draco interrupted, “He isn’t understanding just how magnificent his achievement is.” 

Harry rolled his eyes at the blond, “Draco I doubt it’s really that hard, and they just say it is to make it seem unattainable. How else would a school kid like me be able to do it?”

“You’re a prodigy. Your natural talent has just excelled with practice.” 

Harry shook his head, “I doubt I'm a prodigy Blaise.”

He looked over at Hermione who shrugged.

“I’m in the same boat as you. I don’t know what a beginner looks like. I only have the information I can get from books about the sport.”

The group settled down and started doing their homework. A little while later Padma joined them. During a small break Neville kept looking at Harry like he was trying to start a conversation.

“Just ask me or say what you want Neville,” Harry gave him a small smile of encouragement.

“In the dorm Ron was bragging about something he did to you, and that you would be in the hospital wing all weekend.”

“He just hit me with a stinging jinx. Apparently he doesn’t know the swelling goes down in like thirty minutes.”

“I hope you told a teacher,” Hermione enquired.

“No Hermione, I can handle it myself.”

Draco cleared his throat.

“We can handle it,” Harry amended.

“Harry you can’t just break the rules.” 

“It’s going to be fine, we won’t get out of hand,” Blaise stated quietly from behind his book. 

Hermione glared at the boy and went back to her work.

“You could just do a stinging jinx back at him on his leg. You know eye for an eye,” Padma offered with a shrug.

“Or we could do a leg lock while he’s on the stairs and watch as he tumbles down,” Draco calmly added.

“Yea… I was just planning on doing what Padma said,” Harry shot a worried look at Blaise who was just trying to hide his laugh, “but I wanted to use someone else’s wand cause they would suspect me but they wouldn’t be able to prove it.” 

“Well that’s just sneaky and horrible.”

“Sneaky is kind of the point, Hermione, and it’s revenge not a tea party.”

“I think it’s a good plan. You can’t use another Slytherin's wand though they’ll probably check all of yours.” Padma glanced around making sure they didn’t have any eavesdroppers. “Use mine. I’ll skip charms first period on Monday, you just have potions and we can switch back in herbology.” 

“Skip class? But you’re a Ravenclaw!” Hermione screeched. 

“I can afford to miss one class and Flitwick loves me,” Padma preened. 

Hermione dropped her head in her hands mumbling. 

“Ok, I just need to learn the spell and hopefully your wand will like me.”

The table grew quiet again when Hermione shoved back her chair and stomped off down the aisle.

“Do you think she still wants to be our friend?” Blaise broke the silence looking at Neville who was staring at where the girl disappeared. 

“She needs to relax if she's going to survive with us.”

The table jumped as Hermione slammed a book down on their table. She glared at Draco whose cheeks began to flush as he mumbled an apology.

“Come here Harry” 

Harry automatically stood and followed the order scared to think what would happen if he disobeyed. 

“We are going to learn the spell. It can’t be too hard if Ronald can do it.” 

A sharp bark of a laugh left Blaise causing Madam Pince to investigate and give the table a warning. 

“Sorry Madam Pince,” Hermione gave her her best smile. 

They stayed quiet as the librarian walked back to her desk.

“Alright, let’s get started.” 

Harry woke feeling like he was going to be sick. Today he was to pull off a plan without getting caught and he didn’t feel like he was ready. He already swapped wands with Padma last night; he just needed to make sure no one saw it. His drapes ripped open to show his irritating blond friend.

“Stop being nervous, it’s going to be fine.”

“Says the one who gets to sit and watch,” Harry stated with a half heated glare.

“I will happily jinx Weasel, but you said it had to be you, remember?”

Harry shoved his pillow over his face, “you do it, i’ll stay in bed.”

Draco gave the pillow a knowing smile, “Okay.”

He let the drapes close and started getting his stuff ready for the day.

“Hey Blaise you think the face or stomach would hurt more?”

“Face definitely face.”

Harry grumbled as he rolled out of bed grabbing his clothes, “I hate you.”

“Love you too carrot top!” 

Harry chuckled as he overheard his friends on the other side of the bathroom door.

“His hair isn’t even orange.”

“I know but I read it in one of Hermione’s books, I think it’s for redheads in general.”

“A Malfoy reading a muggle book, I’m proud of you.”

Harry paused before heading out of the bathroom thinking about how much his friend had changed in such a short amount of time. It made him wonder what he really believed at the beginning of the year and if it had all really just been an act because of his father. 

He opened the door to his friends sitting on their beds waiting for him.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Sitting at their potions table Harry’s fingers were drumming through Snape's review over their brewing of the forgetfulness potion they had last Friday. Draco’s hand smacked down over top of Harry’s.

“If you don’t stop I will hex you in your sleep.”

Harry rolled his eyes ,”You don’t even know any hexes.” 

“I’ll learn them just for you.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend as he dragged his hands to his lap to stay quiet.

Once they were dismissed Harry didn’t dawdle but made sure he wasn’t directly behind the Gryffindor. When they made it up to the corridor he kept Padma’s wand low. When Weasley was a good distance away Harry started to cast aiming for the boy's leg but Daphne accidently knocked into him causing him to miss his mark.

“What happened?” Padma asked as she slipped in her seat. 

Harry was staring at the desk still in shock, “I hit him in the butt.” 

The Ravenclaw snorted, “are you serious?” 

Harry quickly nodded.

“That one cheek grew so big, he started falling backwards from the added weight.”

Padma chortled, “ I wish I had seen it.”

Harry had finally started to breath easier as they headed to their last class since no professors had come to him all day. His peers were still talking about the excitement from this morning as they waited in the transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall stepped out of her office followed by Snape causing the students to fall silent.

“As some of you may have seen or heard Mr.Weasley was attacked this morning,” McGonagall swept her best intimidating stare across the room, “We know that Mr.Potter was attacked with the same jinx last Friday.” 

The professor made her way to Harry’s table. 

“Mr. Potter, did you take it upon yourself to retaliate?”

Harry looked up to his teacher calmly, “Like I told Professor Snape and Madam Promfrey, I wasn’t able to see who hit me. They were behind a bush and must have ran when I fell.”

McGonagall continued studying him but Harry wasn’t going to break.

“Your wand Mr. Potter.”

Harry held out his wand to the professor. 

She took her wand and connected the tip of hers to his, “Prior incantato.”

Some gold tendrils came out showing his most recent spells. She seemed disappointed when the stinging jinx didn’t show. 

“I would also like to check the rest of your wands.”

The class all looked to their head of house who gave them a small nod. Everyone placed their wands on their tables as McGonagall made her rounds. Harry was happy they thought to use Neville’s wand for practice. The silent black haired professor was studying Harry making the boy wonder what he knew.

“Excuse me Professor Snape.” Snape raised a lone eyebrow in acknowledgement.

“Should us first years be concerned? That’s two now that have been hit with the same spell.” 

He thought he saw the corners of Snape's mouth curl up in a quick smile.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, but if a bigger pattern arises we will take care of it.”

When everyone's wands came up clear Professor Snape left and McGonagall held a short class. 

“Is it possible to read minds?” 

Hermione perked up at Harry’s question looking around the table for an answer. 

“Yes, legilimency,” Draco answered, “you can hurt someone if you aren’t trained but the more skilled you are the less they can tell you’re even in their heads.”

“Is there a way to stop them?” Hermione questioned looking a bit green thinking someone could know her thoughts.

“Occlumency. Some are born with natural barriers, others need to learn. It’s tough, I've been training since my tenth birthday with my mother.” 

“Is Snape?” Harry left the question short already wondering what the older man could have seen about his life at home. 

“He’s a master legilimens, he’s stated that Dumbledore is as well. Just don’t look them in the eye.” Draco said while he studied Harry’s face. 

“He knows about Ron,” Harry stated softly under Hermione’s booming question.

“Why does it matter about looking them in the eye?”

“The eyes are the window. You need eye contact to perform the spell,” Padma answered.

“Do you think he’ll do anything about it?”

Harry looked over to Neville, surprised anyone had heard him. 

“No, I had a suspicion he knew something when he told me to just not get caught. I want to learn how to block people out though. We know about Snape and Dumbledore but who else could have that skill?” Harry laid his head down on his arms, “I really don’t like anyone in my head.”

The last thing Harry needed was people knowing about the Dursleys, but as he thought about it it made sense that Snape probably already knew since the night he spent in the infirmary.

“We would need someone experienced. Gram is teaching me like Draco’s mom is for him, but it really can get painful if we aren’t careful,” Neville advised.

Everyone looked to Draco who scoffed, “fine I’ll ask if he’d be willing.”

Wednesday after dinner everyone arrived at the common room to find the furniture pushed to the walls and professor Snape standing in the middle. 

“It has come to my attention you are not taught proper defensive charms until your later years at Hogwarts leaving you vulnerable,” He paced the room as the entire house flooded in from the hall, “I told you all to be here so that I can be sure that my house can protect itself. Who here knows the protego charm?” 

Every fifth, sixth, and seventh year raised their hand. 

“And who trusts their charm with their life?” 

Most hands fell back down leaving one or two. 

“My task is to make sure everyone has learned the spell and can properly cast it before winter break. After that it is up to you to strengthen it.” 

After his inspiring speech he had the fourth years line up facing him to attempt the spell. He went down year by year. It seemed relatively easy, some even managed to knock Snape back a step or two. Only a few older students hung around to watch, others went through their nightly routine instead. When the first years finally lined up Harry went to the back hoping others would mess up before him so he didn’t look too stupid. His friends all did fine. Pansy, Greg, and Theo though weren’t able to make anything happen. When it was Harry’s turn he looked at his professor’s chest not wanting to make eye contact.

“Go”

“Protego,” Harry waved his wand and watched as his professor flew back almost hitting the wall.

His eyes grew as he slowly started backing away.

“Very good Mr.Potter.” 

Snape's words made him stop and stare in horror as his head of house got to his feet.

“That is all for this evening. Fifth years and up I ask for volunteers who would be willing to teach weekly on Wednesdays from now until the end of November. I’ll have everyone grouped based on skill.”

Snape gave Harry a small nod and left the common room with a flourish of his robes. 

“How did you not just get detention?” Theo asked in awe. 

“He was just doing as he was told,” Maria said as she walked over to the first years.

“Anyone up for some scary stories in honor of Halloween tomorrow?” A fifth year, Jane called out to the common room.

Everyone helped to move the furniture back as some of the house sat around the fire and took turns telling stories until they drifted to their rooms to sleep.

Halloween for lack of a better word sucked. Harry’s scar had been bothering him all day giving him a headache. At dinner he somehow ended up next to Pansy who started shrieking, causing him to wince, due to Greg spilling cranberry juice on her white shirt. She stomped out of the great hall grumbling about fixing the catastrophe in the bathroom. Harry didn’t realize anyone could be more dramatic than Draco, but it was a running competition between the two. Lastly, before he even got a chance to eat his treacle tart Professor Quirrell came running in yelling about a troll in the dungeons. Everyone started screaming when the professor collapsed, Harry was grateful when Dumbledore got everyone to shut up. 

“Why are we going to the dungeons if that’s where the thing is?” Draco pointed out.

“Because we are unloved,” Blaise said with a comedic frown.

Harry’s chuckle came to an end when he thought about Pansy. “Did pansy ever come back from the bathroom?” 

The other two boys stopped walking.

“I don’t think so”

“Well let’s go get her”

“She can find her own way back”

“Draco, go to the dungeons where the troll is, or go get Pansy where no troll is”

Harry held his hands out like he was weighing the options for his friend.

“I have an idea. Let’s go get Pansy and let the rest of our friends die to the troll.”

Blaise and Harry shared a look.

“You’re a genius Draco,” Blaise said with a pat on his head.

The blond smacked his arm away and smoothed his hair back down. 

The trio slipped away from the group and headed towards the restroom down the hall. They turned the last corner and saw a huge shadow. They froze as they watched the huge troll make its way into the bathroom where Pansy was. 

“I thought this was the no troll option,” Draco squeaked. 

“I don’t know this was your idea mate,” Harry said. 

The three boys took off towards the room when they heard a scream and a large crash. They slid inside seeing the stalls in shambles and the dark haired girl knocked out on the ground. The troll didn’t notice them as it was too busy aiming its club down onto the helpless girl.

“Protego,” Harry yelled with his wand pointed at Pansy.

They watched as the club bounced off the invisible barrier throwing the troll a bit off balance. Harry ran past leaning over his classmate to make sure she was okay and see what he could do to move her out of harm's way. The troll noticed the other two boys and started walking towards Draco and Blaise. Harry waved for them to run out hoping the creature would follow. As it did as he wished Harry began moving the debris off of Pansy to free her. The red haired slytherin rushed as he heard his friends struggling outside and dragged the girl towards the front of the bathroom away from the rubble. He walked out as the troll was swinging its club around trying to hit Blaise and Draco who were cornered in a small alcove. Draco shot a leg locking curse at it successfully not letting it move its lower half.

“Well done Draco now what?” Blaise sarcastically asked as the troll was still standing and trying to hit the taller boy. 

“We need to knock it out!” Harry yelled from the otherside of the beast.

“We need his club,” Draco decided.

“Yea let me just climb right up there and get it,” Harry retorted. 

“Are we wizards or not?”

Blaise rushed to pull out his wand and cast, “Wingardium Leviosa.”

As the troll went to bring the club back down it stayed in the air. While the troll was confused and looking up at its weapon Harry ran around to his friends. Blaise waved his wand out and swung it back over directing the club to hit the troll in the head knocking it out. Harry watched as he realised the boys were trapped and would not be able to run around the troll quick enough before it fell on them. He hastily cast a protego to stop the trolls' fall and keep his friends safe. 

“This is hard to hold,” Harry hissed with sweat dripping down his face.

“Blaise you go get help I’ll stay with Harry in case it wakes.”

Blaise ran out from under the shield and around the large creature to find the teachers who were already heading down the hall. Dumbledore was able to lift the troll and move it out. As soon as Harry released the shield he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

“Well done Mr.Potter”

“Well done Severus? 50 points from Slytherin for not going to your common room as you were told,” McGonagall scolded.

“Our common room in the dungeons? Where we were told the creature was to begin with? Yea that’s a brilliant plan.”

Everyone stared at Dracon not used to him acting out in this way. 

“Draco.” Harry reached to grab his friend's hand from the ground. 

“No.” Draco snatched his hand away, “We went to go get Pansy who didn’t know about the troll in the first place. We figured it was our safest option.”

“Another 25 points for talking back Mr.Malfoy, now escort your friend to the infirmary. 

Draco turned to Harry with a storm in his eyes, but gently helping his friend up and stepping out into the hall. 

Harry watched his friend walking ahead with his shoulders set. He didn’t think he had ever seen him this mad before, and hoped he would never make him this mad himself.

“Draco.”

All Harry got back was silence.

“Draco,” Harry tried a bit louder.

The boy turned sharpley, “What?” 

“Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? 75 points for saving someone's bloody life and almost getting killed ourselves,” Draco spun back around heading towards the hospital wing, “I bet if it were her precious lions they would get 50 points each, this school hates us and it’s unfair.”

“Well we are the big bad house,” Harry joked successfully putting a smile on his friend's face.

“How about this, I promise to catch the snitch just for you to earn those points back.”

“I’ll hold you to that”

They walked into the infirmary to see Blaise sitting next to a sleeping Pansy. 

“She okay?” Harry asked as he took a seat next to him. 

“Yea, Madam Promfrey gave her some dreamless sleep. Nothing broken, just some bruises and a bump on the head.”

“And what are you two boys here for?”

The mediwitch came out of her office looking over the new arrivals. 

“McGonagall told me to bring Harry here. He used more magic than he’s used to and is a bit drained.”

She made her way over to Harry and ran some diagnostic spells.

“Not much we can do hun. You just need a good night's rest.” She summoned a vial handing it to the boy, “Dreamless sleep. You are more than welcome to rest here or go and sleep in your own bed. Take that when you’ve already lied down.”

“Thank you ma'am. I’ll head to the dungeons. You guys coming?”

The three boys slowly made their way down to the common room where everyone was up and waiting. 

“Where is Pansy and where were you guys?” Tracey asked as Daphne, Millie, Alice, and herself made their way over to them. 

The whole room went quiet as they waited for the boys to answer. 

“Infirmary. She’s fine, we’re fine. I’m going to sleep.” 

Harry pushed past the blockade, Blaise and Draco weren’t so lucky and got left behind to tell the night's events. 


	18. Quidditch

“I can’t believe Dumbledore gave everyone the day off.” 

“I’m just happy I don’t have to do anything, not even practice before the game tomorrow,” Harry said as he flopped down on his bed. 

All of the first year Slytherin’s had convened in the boys dorm. Draco and Blaise occupied the blond's bed. Harry had his to himself. Tracey, Pansy, and Alice shared Blaise’s. Theo and Daphne comfortably studied on his, while Millie, Greg, and Vincent sat on the rug in the middle cushioned by pillows. 

“Harry do you want us to leave so you can rest?” Alice was thoughtful enough to ask. 

Harry sat up with his hair crazier than ever, “No I’m not tired. I just don’t want to be running around or doing homework.”

“Anyone know any gossip?” Tracey asked looking to their resident gossip queen.

Pansy cleared her throat. “Before we start on that I want to thank you Potter. From what I’ve been told I would be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

Harry’s cheeks grew warm, “It’s no problem.” 

“Alright, well the only news I have is that Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley are dating and so are Roger Davies and Kenneth Trowler,” Pansy supplied to break the awkward silence, “they’ve apparently been together for a while now but were keeping it a secret.”

“I wonder why? Davies' parents aren’t worried about the name passing on; he has brothers for that. Towlers is a muggle born though, yea?” Daphne added in.

Everyone looked to Harry.

“I don’t know the bloke. If he is though not every one in the muggle world is accepting to gay couples. His parents might not approve.” 

“Well it’s only a huge thing in the wizarding world if you need to carry on the family name, and still, that’s only with purebloods really.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose at Theo’s statement. He remembered the conversation he had with Blaise about Draco and how most of their marriages arranged. He couldn't think of that choice being taken away. 

“Who wants to play gobstones?” Millie asked, breaking into Harry’s thoughts.

“I’ve never played but I’ll try it,” He answered as he slid down to the floor next to her.

They rushed over the rules skipping over what would happen if he lost. Being the rookie he was the first to lose a point and wasn’t ready for the foul smelling liquid.

“That’s disgusting”

Greg grabbed a towel for him to wipe his face. 

“Sure you want to keep playing,” Millie taunted.

Never one to back down Harry trudged on to lose the game. Vincent and Greg swapped in and out with Millicent always being victorious. Draco and Blaise played a game of wizards chess while the rest of the room relaxed with reading, painting nails, or homework. They stayed in the dorm all day only leaving for meals. Everyone left in the evening when Harry laid down wanting a good nights rest before the game. 

“What if I fall off my broom?”

Draco across the breakfast table at his friend like he was growing a second head, “seriously? You won’t fall off your broom. Just don’t get hit by a bludger and hold on tight.”

“Thank you just the pep talk I needed. I can’t wait for you to play next year.”

“Malfoy’s don’t get nervous, besides I’ll be the best flier out there.”

Harry looked at Blaise who was occupying the seat next to him. 

“Would it be that bad if I threw my juice on him? Or I don’t know,” Harry turned to stare daggers at the blond, “stab him with my knife?”

Blaise smiled at his friend's antics, “You would miss him.”

“Would I though?”

Draco reached over and flicked Harry’s forehead. 

“You better.”

Harry rubbed the spot, careful to keep his hair down. 

“Regardless you are a better flier than most in this school and you are extraordinary at finding the snitch.” Draco took a sip of his pumpkin juice, “You’ll win us the game. Besides you made me a promise.”

Harry couldn’t stop his small smile as he took a bite of his eggs. A heavy hand smacked down on Harry’s shoulder, causing him to jump.

“Come on, we are heading to the locker room to get ready,” Marcus said.

He walked off with the rest of the team trailing behind. Harry scrambled to get up so he wasn’t left behind. 

“Good luck, mate!”

“Don’t die!”

Harry chuckled as he heard his friends call out from behind him.

“Good morning everyone and welcome to the opening match of the Hogwarts Quidditch Season! Today we have Gryffindor versus Slytherin!”

The Slytherin team listened to the rumble of the crowd above as they waited to be introduced. 

“I want us to play clean this season. We have been practicing extra hard to make us the best without pulling the sneaky shit our previous captain had us doing.” Marcus prowled in front of the group. “We will win that cup and change the way the other houses view us. If anyone tries anything today they are automatically off the team, got it?”

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone.

“Excellent, now let’s go kick some lion ass.”

Marcus turned to face the opening to the field and mounted his broom followed by the rest of the team.

“And on the Slytherin team we have captain Marcus Flint.”

Flint flew out to circle the pitch.

“Seeker Harry Potter.”

Harry took a deep breath and followed. He could hear some boos from the crowd but they were quickly swallowed by the Slytherin stands as Harry took his place on the pitch. 

Harry was hovering across from the second year seeker McLaggen who was bent over his broom like he was already flying after the snitch. After Marcus and Wood shook hands Madam Hooch called out for a clean game. When the snitch was released it flew up and around Harry’s head but he paid no attention to it, sticking to his ritual from practice. It did the same to the Gryffindor seeker causing the older boy to jump and whip his head back and forth. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Harry called out with a smirk. 

“Don’t get too cocky Potter you know nothing of my agility and quickness.”

From below they heard the whistle blow. McLaggen shot off, knocking into Harry’s shoulder. Harry took a deep breath and started scanning the field. Marcus had told him that he wanted a decent lead before Harry went for the snitch so that they wouldn't have to scramble for points at the end of the season. When he found the snitch by the teacher's stand he lazily trailed behind it not wanting to draw attention to the rest of the stadium. 

About an hour into the game the score sat at 60-20 in Slytherins favor. Only Johnson and Katie had been able to get a point past Miles. 

McLaggen caught everyone’s attention by going after something. Harry wasn’t sure what it was since the snitch was on the opposite side of the field. Once Graham realized Harry wasn’t going for it as well he knocked the quaffle out of a Gryffindor’s hands down to Adrian who scored past Wood.

The teams went back into motion instead of watching the seekers. Oliver got distracted again when McLaggen’s hand wrapped around a ball, allowing Marcus to score another 10 points. Harry shook his head at Maria who was watching him in confusion. The other seeker turned his hand over revealing a clear ball that was left over from a fifth year charms experiment that had the spheres floating around all week. The stadium had a quick laugh until the players got back into the game. 

Marcus flew up to Harry who was watching the snitch and McLaggen.

“Lets go ahead and get this over with.”

Harry’s mouth widened into a grin, “Sounds go-.” His broom jerked to the left interrupting his speech. 

“You okay?” Marcus asked, looking at his teammate with concern. 

The broom started moving all around trying to throw Harry off. Many screamed when the broom bucked hard causing him to slip off and dangle by one hand.

“Hang on Harry!” Marcus tried to grab on to the crazy broom but it wouldn’t let him get near it. 

“What’s going on with Harry’s broom?” Neville looked to Hermione who was scanning the stadium with her binoculars.

“I’m not sure, but look, Snape is staring straight at him and his mouth is moving.”

She shoved her binoculars into Neville’s chest, “I need to help,” and took off leaving the Gryffindor stands. 

On the other side of the pitch in the Slytherin stands Draco was watching his friends broom whipping around. 

“Blaise, he better not let go.”

“Do you think someone is doing it?”

Draco started looking around the stadium with his omnioculars.

“It would need to be an adult or possible 7th year,” Blaise hoped the information was useful in the search, “Wait what is Snape doing?”

Draco turned his head to look over, “probably trying to help. Look at Quirrell.” 

He shoved his omnioculars into Blaise’s hands and took off towards the staff stands. The Gryffindor and Slytherin ran into each other at the staff entrance. 

“Snape is jinxing Harry’s broom.”

“Quirrell is trying to kill Harry,” they both spoke over each other out of breath. 

“Snape? No it’s Quirrell,” Draco insisted.

Hermione’s nose scrunched, “no it’s Snape I saw him.”

“Saw him doing the counter jinx, yes.”

“But-”

“It doesn't matter we just need to save Harry.”

Hermione’s eyes shined with determination, “I have a plan, just be ready to run.” 

A minute later they were running back to their respective stands while the teachers were busy putting out a fire. 

Harry’s broom stopped moving just as suddenly as it had started. He swung his leg back over and sat on it properly waiting to see if anything else happened. Harry gave a shaky nod to Marcus who was waiting to make sure he was okay. The game had continued on due to no time out called and the score was 100-50 still in Slytherins favor. 

Harry saw McLaggen chasing after the snitch and flew off passing Flint. He caught up easily. They raced after the snitch side by side. Harry leaned further over to push his broom to the max inching ahead. The snitch took a fast dive down and both of them followed. As they got closer to the ground McLaggen pulled out scared of hitting the ground. At the last moment Harry pulled his broom up parallel with the ground reminding him of the remembrall incident. He reached out and grabbed the snitch as McLaggen slammed into him knocking him to the ground. 

  
  
  


The Slytherin seeker laid on his back hearing the booing of the Slytherins and watched as his team started to fly down to him. He lifted up his hand showing the stadium that they had won the match. The green stands quickly changed to cheering for their victory. 

Cassius landed by Harry helping him to his feet, “Good job mate.” 

“That was a cheap shot McLaggen took after you caught the snitch. They should have points taken,” Miles said as he landed with the rest of the team. 

They made their way to the locker room to change. Harry stopped outside when he saw Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, and Padma all waiting for him. He flinched when Hermione came towards him with her arms open. 

“Sorry, shoulder just hurts a bit,” He quickly apologized when he realized she just wanted to hug him, which wasn't exactly a lie. Harry had never been hugged before and even though he had seen it done multiple times between Petunia and Dudley he wasn't prepared. 

“It’s alright, do you need the infirmary?”

“No I should be fine. I’m gonna go change because I feel gross, you guys will wait here?” 

Everyone nodded and turned to each other when he made it inside the door. 

“Do you think his shoulder is really bothering him?” Hermione looked to Blaise and Draco knowing there seemed to be more going on. 

“Probably, did you see that hit at the end there?” Nevilled spoke up not recognizing the underlying tension. 

Draco and Blaise shared a look. 

“I think we should just let him be right now. Plus he could have been killed by whoever was jinxing his broom,” Blaise pacified the group. 

“What?” Padma yelled out, reminding the rest of the group she wasn’t a part of the original rescue mission.

The door opened revealing their friend.

“Ready?” Harry asked.

“Ummm, “ Neville started.

“Let’s go to the tower.” Everyone turned to look at Padma with wide eyes. “Ravenclaw doesn’t care about other houses being in there and there is a room off the common that has privacy spells on it.”

The pack moved together back towards the castle. Padma led them to the fifth floor up a spiral staircase to a door that had a bronze eagle shaped knocker on it. 

“Good day” 

Everyone but the Ravenclaw jumped causing her to chuckle. 

“Which of the following is the largest, a triangle, circle, square, or rectangle?”

“Well what are their sizes?” 

“It’s a riddle Hermione. That’s all we’re going to get,” Padma placed a hand on her friends shoulder who looked frazzled enough after this morning. 

“Rectangle,” Neville answered. 

Everyone looked at him surprised as he shrugged, “it’s the longest word.” 

The door swung open revealing a round room dominated by royal blue furniture and draperies. There were multiple bookcases spread out between the large windows that looked over the grounds. 

“Wow this is awesome,” Harry exclaimed as they filed their way inside. He looked up to see stars moving on the dark ceiling. Across from the entrance was a statue of a woman.

“That’s Rowena Ravenclaw, our dorms are behind her,” Padma explained as she ushered them towards a large door across from the fireplace that had large comfy chairs and chaises that Harry stared at longingly.

“Come on, I’m sure there is a comfy chair with your name on it in the secret room.” Draco grabbed Harry’s hand tugging him into the room behind the others.

There was in fact a perfect chair for Harry, already occupied.

“Neville up you’re in Harry’s seat.” 

The timid boy looked at the two in confusion.

Harry pulled his hand free. “No he’s not,” he glared at his blond friend, “you’re fine Neville, I’ll just share this couch with gel head.” 

Draco smacked the red head's shoulder and sat down with a huff. 

“Okay, Draco, Hermione, the floor is yours . Explain what’s going on,” Padma requested.

“Harry’s broom wasn’t malfunctioning,” She paused with shaky hands and Draco took over.

“Quirrell was bewitching the broom.”

Hermione looked up with determination, “We don’t know that, it could have been Snape!”

“So, what your saying is either Professor Quirrell or Snape was trying to hurt me?”

“Not just hurt you Harry. With how high you were and if no one caught you, you could have died.”

The small room grew quiet as what Hermione said sunk in. 

“Well that’s depressing, but I’m still alive!” Harry gave his friends a wide grin trying to cheer them up, “I do have to agree with Draco though it wasn’t Snape.”

Draco shot a smirk at Hermione who looked intent on proving them wrong. 

“You know after the troll, Snape had a bloody ankle. Meaning he might’ve tried to get past fluffy or let the troll in?”

“Do you realize that Quirrell was the one to let everyone know about the troll in the first place. Maybe he did it as a distraction to get the Philosopher's stone?” Blaise asked.

“And Snape could have been trying to stop him,” Padma added in. 

“Basically we know nothing, and won't learn anything because we are children,” Harry yawned and curled up against the arm of the couch.

“Did anyone else see the fire in the staff stands?” Padma finally asked after the question had been burning in her mind. 

Blaise snorted as Hermione flushed.

“That, was miss goodie two shoes,” Draco drawled. 

“Thanks Hermione, you saved me.” Harry lifted his head a bit to smile at the girl and plopped it back down.

“Harry you look knackered. Do you want to head to the dungeons?” Blaise asked. 

“No, I want to hangout with you guys. I might nap though.”

He got himself comfortable extending his legs across Draco’s lap.

“Do I look like a foot stool?”

Harry mumbled, “at the moment yes.”

“Let him be Draco,” Padma laughed as she laid a blanket over the now sleeping boy. 

“How long do you reckon we have here Padma?” Neville asked.

“I’d say as long as we want. Most just come in here to grab a book.” 

Harry started waking up about half an hour later to Hermione's voice.

“We need to learn defensive spells, with Harry being attacked and the Troll.”

Harry didn’t even need his eyes to be open to know that she was chewing on her bottom lip like she does whenever she was worried.

“Snape has set up weekly classes for us to learn protego after Harry being attacked by Ron,” Blaise said softly. 

“Do you think you could teach us?”

“Maybe Harry,” Draco spoke up.

They all stopped when they noticed the boy rousing from his sleep. 

“We can teach them together,” Harry sat up with his hair sticking every which way, “Or at least try.”

“Well we need more than just protego,” Hermione added in. 

“Well Draco is supposed to ask Snape about the occlumency. I found an old potions book during my detention that had some spells in it. Snape said he would teach me if I could figure out what they did.” Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “Hermione could probably find spells for us to start off with and we can just learn together.” He looked over at the girl who was looking like a bobble head in her enthusiasm. 

Draco pushed Harry’s legs off of him to stand, “Padma you can help her if you want and the guys can look for a place to practice.” He stretched his stiff body and cast a tempus, “We should get some lunch, before it ends.” 

The group made their way down stairs making their way to their respective tables at the great hall.


	19. Lessons

Harry was standing in an abandoned classroom with most of the Slytherins who have been participating in the protego practice. Each gathering the upperclassmen separated everyone by Snape’s rankings. Harry was placed in the middle group where most first years were in the bottom group. 

This was the third Wednesday Harry had been here and the third Wednesday where his shield kept failing. He knew it could be strong because of Snape and the troll, but Marcus’ spells kept breaking through. Just as he sat to take a break Snape came into check on their progress. Harry watched as Marcus and Andrea walked over to their head of house and talked to him. As soon as his sable eyes met Harry’s, Harry knew he was learning of his failings.

“Everyone take a break and sit off to the side. Harry, Draco, and Blaise in the middle.”

The three boys looked to each other not sure what was going on, but walked to the center following their orders. 

“Now Mr.Potter would you like to tell me why you were able to keep a full grown troll from falling on you and your friends but now you are allowing simple spells to get through your shield?” 

Harry looked down at his feet rubbing his arm, “I’m not sure, sir.” 

“Shield up,” Snape commanded.

Harry took a deep breath and cast the protego.

“Expelliarmus.”

Harry’s wand flew out of his hand across the class room. Another student ran it back to him.

“Thanks.”

“I have a theory I would like to test, Draco, Blaise give Marcus your wands.” 

Both boys hesitated but gave their wands to the quidditch captain.

“Now Harry you will be their protector. They are wandless and I will be attacking you three with a stinging jinx.”

Harry visibly gulped when Draco and Blaise both looked at him scared and nervous. 

“It’s alright Harry just try your best,” Blaise encouraged.

“Try your best? Harry if you let one of those hit me I won’t be talking to you for a month.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and looked back to the professor who nodded for him to get ready. The young boy took a deep breath and cast the shield. When it was in place he could already feel a difference in the magic. When the first spell hit, his shield absorbed it and the other four after. Harry released the spell when Snape was done. 

“Now I am only going to aim for you again.” 

Harry brought up his shield again but he already knew it was wrong before his wand flew from his fingertips and Draco fell with a yell holding his thigh. 

“You said you were only going for me!” Harry shouted.

“Remember this Potter, One, duels are not always fair especially if duelling for your life. Two, who is going to protect your friends if you fall because you weren’t protecting yourself?” The professor waved his arm across the room, “did you see anyone move to shield Draco? Now someone bring Potter his wand.” 

Harry stood silently looking at his friends as Blaise helped Draco off to the side. He let Snapes words sink in as Maria handed him his wand. 

“Shield up,” Snape snapped. 

Harry pulled his protego up feeling it as a wall. Snape bombarded him with spell after spell making sure the shield held. When the professor finally stopped Harry had sweat dripping down his face. When Harry started to drop his arm Snape shot a spell at Blaise causing Harry to have to shoot a protego over to block it. 

“So you can bloody protect him?” Draco asked incredulously.

“I didn’t have a wand to protect you, you prat.” Harry was frustrated that he had to be pushed so hard just to protect himself. He wasn't in the mood to be reminded of his failures. 

“Well you can talk to me again in a month,” Draco smirked.

Harry looked at him with a flat face, “sounds bloody perfect,” and walked out of the classroom.

“Why are you such an idiot Draco?”

“Blaise, you know I wasn’t going to not talk to him.”

“Actually, knowing you, you would stop talking to someone for a month just for a punishment,” Daphne spoke up as the other first years made their way over to the injured blond. 

“When I can walk I’ll go look for him”

“We’ll help,” Tracey volunteered the rest of the group.

“I guess since my homework is done I’ll help,” Pansy reluctantly agreed.

A little while later they separated to search the castle after they checked the dorm together. They agreed to meet in their common room by 9:30 a bit before curfew.

“I told you there was a firsty using our passage Fred.”

“So you did George. How did you know the password Potter?”

Harry looked up seeing the twin boys from the train, “I overheard you guys last week getting in here.” Harry sat on the floor with a book illuminated by his wand light. The two older boys took a seat on the opposite wall of the narrow passage.

“You know your snake friends were running around the castle looking for you.”

“And it’s getting close to curfew mate.”

Harry sighed as he watched the twin boys communicate not knowing who was who. He cast a quick tempus showing it was 9:45. 

“Great, I don’t want to go back until I know they’re sleeping.”

The twins glanced at each other and got themselves more comfortable. 

“Well little snake you’re in luck,” the one on the left started. 

“We’ve got time to kill as well.”

“Want to tell us”

“What’s bothering you?” The one on the right finished for the pair. 

“Can anyone tell you two apart?” Harry asked as he shut his book in his lap.

“Classic deflection,” the one wearing the white sweater stated.

“No, not even our.”

“Mother,” the two finished together. 

“Well can I know who's Fred and who's George now so that I can at least try to keep you straight?” Harry asked, tired of labeling them by their clothing.

“I’m Fred,” the one on the left raised his hand and the one on the right followed.

“And I’m George.” 

Harry nodded and told himself he was going to try his best to tell them apart, happy that not all the Weasley’s hated him.

“Now let’s get your worries off your chest,” George began.

“It helps to talk it out”

“Believe us.”

“We talk to each other,” Fred stated. 

“All the time,” they again finished together.

Harry couldn’t help to smile at the two boys and decided to take a chance telling them about earlier that day. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself mate,” Fred reassured.

“Our older brother Percy has a crap shield charm.”

“Ours is only good for our experimenting,” the twins shared a cheeky smile.

“Yea I think it just upset me because I only have the school year with my friends and not being able to see them over breaks makes me not want to waste time over petty arguments,” he brought his knees up placing his chin on them and wrapping his arms around his legs. “I like having friends.”

“Little snake Draco was the one leading the nest to look for you,” George said with a smile.

“You two seem inseparable.”

“I’m sure he won’t.”

“Stop talking to you,” Fred ended with a smile as well. 

“Yea I’m sure I'm just overreacting,” Harry sighed.

He looked up to the two boys with a grin, “what kind of experimenting do you two do?”

“Oh you know,” Fred gave a mischievous smirk.

“Just a prank or two.”

Harry laughed, “yea i heard you guys were good at that.”

Fred reached over and smacked George’s leg, “You hear that Georgie?”

“Yea Freddie the snakes like us, and our pranks.”

“Alright well let's be good and get this little snakelet back to his den,” Fred stated as he stood followed by George and Harry. 

George brought out a parchment that grew into what looked like a map after the tall red head mumbled something and tapped the bundle with his wand. 

“Looks like Filch is on the 4th floor”

“Making his way down on rounds,” Fred informed looking over his twins shoulder.

“Is that a map of the school?” Harry asked, overwhelmed with how much information was on the parchment.

“Yes it is, got it in first year,” George answered. 

“Nicked it from Filch's office.”

“It’s a secret though”

“Don’t spread it around,” Fred requested. 

“I won’t,” Harry vowed. Harry found that he liked the twins and would keep their secret. He followed them out of the passage way down the hall opposite of the stairs. They came upon a tapestry that showed the school grounds. Fred held back the left side allowing George and Harry to pass through.

“There are a few passages in the castle,” Fred explained as he entered behind them. 

“Most are hidden behind tapestries and statues. This one goes to the dungeons.”

Harry followed sandwiched between the twins down a narrow staircase that never seemed to end. When they made it to the end there was a large portrait of a man wearing a red military jacket with white pants and tall black boots that covered his knees. Behind him was a canon and a mound of rocks. 

“Here’s your turn little snake.”

“He only opens to the Slytherin password,” Fred explained.

“So we’ve never been further.”

Harry's face was illuminated by George’s wand light as he turned expectantly to the young first year.

“Well you don’t think I'm going to let you hear it do you?”

The twins shared a shrug, “worth a shot.” 

Harry chuckled and lit his own wand as the two Weasley’s walked back the other way. 

“Hello,” Harry greeted as he turned toward the portrait. 

“Good evening good sir I am Arthur Wellesley The Duke of Wellington.”

“Where do you open up to?” 

“The Slytherin common room. It’ll be as if you are entering from the corridor like normal.” 

Harry studied the portrait in front of him, “How come no one knows about you?”

“Perhaps because I am in a secret passage, but if you ever wish to leave the common room through me you just need to ask.” The Duke walked over to the stones and took a seat on the flat one, “now, password?”

“Felix Felicis.”

The portrait swung open to the common room just as it said it would. 

“Sleep well Mr.Potter.”

Harry spun around wondering how he knew his name, but all he saw was a stone wall like normal. There were a few older students still up talking around the fire. Others were reading around the rooms at the different tables. He entered his dorm quietly knowing it was close to 11 p.m. and most of his roommates tried to get to sleep early on school nights. When he saw all of the drapes closed around each bed he breathed a bit easier knowing the confrontation could wait till the morning. He tiptoed to his trunk thankful that Draco was a clean freak and never allowed anyone to leave their things out to trip over. Harry changed and laid down going to sleep hoping for a better day tomorrow. 

Even going to bed after everyone else Harry was still the first to wake, unable to break the habit the Dursleys drilled into him. After a quick shower he was feeling optimistic for the day. 

“Harry you should have known I wasn’t going to stop talking to you.” The red head was accosted as soon as he stepped through the doorway from the bathroom. “I can’t believe you had us looking all over the castle for you, where were you?” 

Harry had been prepared to take some blame for overreacting but he was not going to be bullied by Draco into taking it all.

He walked past the blond to the middle of the room, “I will apologize for hiding and worrying you guys.” He turned to look at Draco. “We’ve only been friends for what two months? So, no I wouldn’t know if you would do that or not.”

The pale boy's cheeks flushed but he kept his chin up to roll his eyes, “well I wouldn’t, not unless you really ticked me off.”

Harry figured he wasn’t going to get much else out of Draco and just gave his friend a small smile. 

“Get ready I’m hungry,” Harry commanded. 

After a rainy quidditch filled weekend the six friends gathered in an abandoned classroom on the third floor. 

“Well Gryffindor is in last because of Ron, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut,” Hermione grumbled. 

“Well Parvati told me that the twins plan on talking to him over break,” Padma advised as she helped the disgruntled girl move desks off to the side. “They think he is trying to be the best Gryffindor son ever, but is going about it the wrong way.”

“Maybe they should hit him over the head with a quaffle”

“Draco stop talking,” Harry grunted as he assisted Blaise moving the teacher's desk towards the front wall. He glanced over at the posh boy who was sitting on one of the other desks inspecting his nails, “and help.”

“Malfoy’s don’t do-”

“Now Draco,” Harry ordered. 

Draco stood and grabbed a chair dragging it off to the side.

“You know Slytherin would be in the lead of house points if it wasn’t for the troll,” Blaise spoke up.

“Stupid McGonnagall,” Harry uttered.

“Hey!” Hermione threw a plush object she found at his head. Dust exploded out of it on impact causing him to sneeze.

“Achoo.”

“Bless you,” Neville stated.

“Achoo.”

“Bless you,” Padma said.

“Achoo!”

“Yea no you’ve gotten enough. Hold it together Potter.”

Harry shot a half heated glare at the blond. 

“Alright now that we have space, Padma and I made a list of spells on the chalkboard.”

“We skipped over ones that we will learn this year, we figured we would review those if we needed to,” Padma followed up. 

“What are we learning first?” Neville questioned.

“I wanted to do protego since Draco, Harry, and Blaise know it. But we don’t really have a spell to practice with, unless you all felt like getting hit with the stinging jinx over and over,” Hermione stated as she tied her hair back in a knot. 

“It’s not that bad,” Draco decided to pipe up and smirked when Harry smacked his arm. 

“Expelliarmus,” Blaise called out as he studied the board that was separated in offensive and defensive spells. 

Noticing the third column Harry handed Hermione the list of spells he found in the potions book so she could list them under Snape. 

“We can’t try any of those until I learn from Snape, but we can collectively try and figure out what they do so that he will teach me,” Harry declared. “I plan on going to see him Sunday though so if we have one by then I’ll ask.”

“Can I come with you?” Draco asked, “I still need to ask about occlumency.” 

Harry nodded to his friend as Hermione got her book out and opened it to the expelliarmus spell. 

“Who wants to go first?” She asked.

“I will,” Padma volunteered. “Should I just do it at a book on the desk first instead of pointing my wand at a person?” 

The group all murmured in agreement, not wanting to be on the other side if something went wrong. They all gathered a few feet away from the desk giving Padma some space. Hermione walked her through the wand movements as she practiced without the incantation a few times. 

“Expelliarmus.” The book shifted slightly, not quite jumping off the desk like they were expecting. 

“Hermione,” Padma gestured towards the desk allowing her to take over. 

The book jumped up and landed with a thud after the Gryffindor cast, more along the lines of what they expected to happen. 

Harry stepped up next and let Hermione walk him through the movement. When he cast the book flew off the desk towards the left wall crashing into it.

“Well Harry’s definitely got it,” Neville laughed followed by the chuckles of the rest of the room. 

They replaced the book and allowed Draco, Neville, and Blaise to try. Neville and Padma seemed to need the most work. Blaise and Hermione were about the same with Draco slightly better and Harry at the top. They decided to pair off based on skill level and practiced for a few hours. Neville wasn’t able to get the wand out of Padma’s hand once. Harry had to stop casting about halfway through because Draco kept getting irritated having to chase after his wand every time. 

“Don’t worry Neville you’ll get it,” the Ravenclaw encouraged, “we’ll make sure you do.”

“It’s not coming off the board until everyone has a 90% success rate.”

“Yes professor Granger,” Harry shot a cheeky smile at the bushy haired girl.

As the three boys made their way down to the dungeons they saw all of the holiday decorations going up in the great hall. 

“Remind me to go to the owlery to send my list of gifts for you all to my mother,” Blaise asked.

Harry started wondering how he was going to get anything for his friends. He hadn’t even thought about Christmas due to never celebrating it before.

“Um, if I gave you a list and some money do you think your mom would be willing to get mine to?” Harry looked down at his feet and immediately added, “if it’s too much it’s fine I’ll figure something out.”

“That’ll be fine, she loves to shop.”

Harry smiled in relief.

“I’ll send them off Saturday morning so just give it to me after dinner tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, “Thanks.”


	20. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy it. I'm working on the next chapters. Only a few more left!

Friday evening Harry gave a list of gifts and Galleons to Blaise in a sealed envelope, wanting to make sure Blaise didn’t read it himself . Harry  was excited for the next few weeks knowing he didn’t have any quidditch practice.  He wasn’t looking forward to his friends leaving while he stayed in the castle alone but he knew they  were excited to see their families . 

Sunday afternoon Harry and Draco made their way to their head of house’s office.  Hermione and Padma determined that the muffliato spell was some kind of privacy spell and Harry was going to ask the professor how to perform it and Draco was finally going to ask about occlumency . As they entered they found Snape leaning over his worktable brewing a potion. 

“Professor, we have some questions for you if you don’t mind,” Harry started off hoping the man would make some time for them .

When Severus waved for them to continue Draco stepped up first. “Sir, Neville and I are learning Occlumency at home. But others Including Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Padma aren’t. They were hoping you might be able to teach them here.”

“Why would children want to learn such advanced magic?”

“Some people don’t like someone being in their mind without permission,” Harry cut in with a bit more venom than he intended . 

The professor looked up at Harry, “anything else from you Draco?” 

“No sir.”

“Good, give us the room. Mr. Potter will be back with you shortly.”

Draco left the room with a light squeeze to Harry’s forearm reminding him not to anger Snape. 

When the door shut Snape placed a charm over his cauldron and walked around his desk gesturing for Harry to sit in one of the cushioned chairs as he took the other .

“I won’t apologize for learning what I did but, I will apologize for violating your privacy.”

“Can you even do anything with the information?  According to my aunt there is some sort of blood protection,” Harry knew not to get his hopes up but still couldn’t help asking .

“I’m doing my research. I talked to Dumbledore, he’s known of the abuse you’ve been enduring. It’s unacceptable especially since I offered to take you in myself when your parents had died.” Snape watched Harry’s eyes grow at the statement and took a deep breath turning more towards the boy. “I promise I am doing everything I can, but I can’t guarantee anything.” Harry nodded knowing it was the best he could get.

“I wanted to ask if there was a way to get to Gringotts during break? I need to have the will read to me,” He asked looking down at his hands tapping on his lap. 

“I can get permission to take you.  I might need to fabricate a bit though, Dumbledore should have taken you to have that read as soon as you turned eleven . If he hasn’t yet then there is a reason.”

“Okay, and muffliato.  We determined it’s a kind of privacy or silencing spell,” Harry looked up at the Professor who had a small smirk as he gave a nod . 

Snape walked back around his desk to grab his wand. He cast the spell with a small wave of his wand. He began speaking and Harry wasn’t able to hear a word.  After he cancelled the spell he had Harry practice the wand movements and explained how to add  multiple people into the spell for private conversations .  When Harry made his way back to the common room he had the spell mastered and  was excited to teach everyone the next day . 

“Muffliato,” Hermione  successfully cast the spell over herself and started stating random facts from a book she was reading that no one else was able to hear . 

“Alright Neville you’re up,” Padma announced. 

The rest of the team had already gone and  successfully cast the spell over themselves. After this first round then they would work on covering more people. 

“I’m not gonna be able to do it,” Neville stated as his shoulders slumped.

“Neville you’ve got this,” Blaise encouraged. 

The timid boy took a few deep breaths and cast the spell. When he started talking the rest of the group couldn’t hear him. He  was shocked to know he had done the spell  correctly . 

They went one by one again adding in  additional people into the spell until everyone had it down. The rest of the evening they studied or worked on the expelliarmus spell.  At the end of the night Hermione shared her plan for the end of term exams that were coming right before they left for break . 

“Okay so we all have our study guides the professors gave us.  I split us up on who was strongest in each subject and whichever subject we are studying that day you will be incharge of leading the discussion, deal ?”

“Sounds fun,” Harry stated with murmurs of agreement from the rest.

“Okay so potions, Draco. History, Blaise. Charms, me. Astronomy, Padma. Herbology, Neville. And Harry you have two, transfiguration and defense. Sorry you’re  just best in both of those subjects but if you only want to do one Padma or I can take the other.” 

“That’s fine. I don’t mind,” Harry gave a small smile to reassure her. 

The next two weeks were full of studying and no time for flying or relaxing. Harry was ready for the midterms to be over and to have nothing to do over break.  He never thought he would see Hermione's hair grow any bigger than it already was but by the time exams were over it made her almost as tall as he was . 

“I wanna die,” Harry expressed as he flopped down on the stone floor in their abandoned classroom. 

“Stop being dramatic and get off that dirty floor.” Draco reached over and pulled Harry’s hands dragging him into a sitting position again. Harry stuck his tongue out at the blond who returned the favor. 

“Alright we have a free day today what do you guys want to do?” Padma asked.

“ Just sit here,  honestly ,” Blaise said.

“Will someone practice expelliarmus with me?” 

“Sure Nev.” Hermione got up and the two made their way to the other side of the room where they could face each other. 

After watching a few times Harry got up and stood behind Neville.  He placed his hand over his friend's wand hand and moved the wand in the correct way as Neville cast and Hermione’s wand flew out of her hand . The other three stopped talking and watched. 

“Try it again Neville and try to mimic the movements we  just did,” Harry stated as he stepped back.

After Hermione grabbed her wand and got ready Neville cast the spell. Again, her wand flew out of her hand. Padma got up to congratulate her friend as Hermione and Harry gathered around him as well. 

“Thanks Harry”

Harry smiled and gave a pat to his friends back, “It was all you Nev.”

While their friends were standing around the Gryffindor Draco cast a muffliato around Blaise and himself .

“Did your mom ever write back to you about the Potter’s?”

“No, she responded to the rest of the letter but  just skipped over the question. I’m going to talk to her over break.” 

“What are you two talking about over here that’s so important?” Harry asked as he sat down next to the two boys.

Draco cancelled the spell, “nothing,  just talking about how much we hate you.”

“I’m sure,” Harry rolled his eyes at the blond with a small smile letting the blond know he knew he was joking. 

Harry’s first weekend by himself in the castle proved to be boring. Harry saved his homework for Monday, but doing nothing was driving him mad.  He decided to reorganize his trunk and found the gray journal he had bought over the summer, he slipped it under his pillow to remind himself to use it .

Monday morning Harry received the gifts that Ms. Zabini had picked up for him and a note she had written.

Dear Harry,

I enjoyed assisting you in picking out these gifts. You are very thoughtful and I know Blaise will definitely enjoy his. If you find yourself in need of any help in the future please don’t hesitate to ask. 

Sincerely , 

Carina Zabini

Harry looked through the package happy that Ms. Zabini didn’t seem to mind getting muggle items like the Jane Austen novel for Hermione and the hourglass for Blaise .  For Draco he got quidditch gloves for the next year, Neville a book on herbology that he always referenced but didn’t have for himself, and Padma was always interested in her Indian heritage in the wizarding world and Ms. Zabini was able to find a great book for her . After he finished breakfast he made his way upstairs to wrap the gifts in paper that she had provided.  An hour later Harry knew they didn’t look the best but he had never wrapped a gift before and his friends would have to be happy with it . He sent the gifts out with school owls that afternoon since Christmas was on Wednesday. 

Tuesday Harry finished the rest of his homework and went flying.

Christmas day Harry awoke to gifts at the foot of his bed.  Draco gave him a scarf and a new pair of glasses that matched his old ones but better quality, Harry immediately slipped them on . Blaise gifted him his very own practice snitch, Neville gave him a lily that never dies in a gray pot.  Hermione of course gave him a planner, and Padma a book on how to better your handwriting that gave him a laugh when he opened it . At breakfast he wrote thank you notes to  all of them and sent them out. 

When Harry made it back to his dorm there was another package sitting on his bed. He ripped open the paper and found a soft cloth nestled inside. It was a deep red with vines wound all across it. He wrapped the fabric around himself thinking it might be a blanket, but when he looked down at his body it wasn’t there. He opened the fabric back up to reassure himself he wasn't crazy. Placing the item back on the bed he noticed there was a note with the package. 

Harry I would like to see you on Boxing day at lunch. Please head to my office at that time. 

Dumbledore

Acid Pops

Studying the invitation Harry wondered if the Headmaster invited  all of his new students to meet with him throughout the year, and if he was  just finally getting to him . 

Harry was greeted by multiple owls at breakfast on Boxing day from his friends. They all sent thank yous for his gifts, lifting his lonely mood knowing that he did good on the holiday. 

He  slowly made his way to the headmasters office at lunch time nervous about what the man would want to talk about.  He already knew of the abuse but, Harry was sure that Dumbledore didn’t know that Harry knew that bit of information . He knew he wouldn’t be able to make eye contact but at the same time he didn’t want to seem rude. 

“Come in.” Harry heard the call from the other side of the door before he even got a chance to knock. He creeped his way in shutting the door  softly behind him. 

“Good afternoon Mr.Potter. How are you doing today?”

“Good sir  just missing my friends.” Harry watched his feet as he made it to the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. 

“Ah yes I’ve seen you grow close to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini.” 

Harry looked at the older man's forehead hoping that it would be better than looking down at the floor the whole meeting .

“Yes sir, I’ve become close to  all of the boys in my dorm and of course others in the house.” 

“Very good boy. I can’t say I wasn’t surprised when you  were placed in Slytherin. I thought for sure you would be in the house of the brave like your parents.”

Harry’s eyebrows drew together, “I can still be brave in Slytherin house,” Harry bit out. “Sir,” he rushed to add, not wanting to get in trouble for being rude. 

“Of course. Of course, I apologize, it was not my intention to upset you my dear boy.” Harry heard the old man situate himself in his seat as he looked down at his hands fidgeting in his lap.  “I worry Mr. Potter that as you grow you will lose that part of yourself to the more Slytherin attributes your housemates admire so much . It could even cause you to isolate yourself away from friends from other houses. I’ve seen it happen before. I’m not sure if you know the story of your mother and Severus.”

“I do,” Harry spoke up not wanting to believe that he could change into what Draco was at the beginning of the year. 

“Well then I  just believe it may be in your best interest to keep your relations in your house to a  minimum and make friends in the other houses .  I’ve taken a liking to the Gryffindors myself but there is nothing wrong with learning from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs .”

Harry glanced up seeing Dumbledore studying him.  That last statement struck a cord wondering how much truth was in what Draco and Blaise believed about the school not liking their house .  He always thought they were joking around, but now it seems the headmaster himself was an instigator of the divide . 

“Of course sir. The last thing I would want is to lose myself.” 

Harry saw the slow smile grow on the old man’s face out of his peripherals as he looked around the office. 

“Would you like a lemon drop Harry?” Dumbledore asked as he held out a dish.

“No thank you sir. I’m more of a chocolate fan,” Harry placated with a small smile.

“I understand, I’ll be sure to have some for our next chat. I’ve heard you will be attending Diagon Alley with Professor Snape during the break.” 

Harry heard the trap when the man spoke.  He remembered the conversation he had with Snape and he had no idea what the professor told Dumbledore what they were doing . 

“Yes, sir. Thank you for reminding me I need to ask him which day he planned on going.” Harry hopped the statement would keep the headmaster from asking further questions. But his hope fell when the man opened his mouth. 

“What exactly will you two be doing while you are there?” 

Harry thought  quickly and hoped his answer didn’t differ from the professors too much. “He was not satisfied with the potions equipment I had gotten. He wants me to get new items.” He held his breath as Albus once again studied him with his face resting on his steepled index fingers. 

“Well that should be an interesting outing. Be sure to stick close to him.” 

The rest of the meeting continued with the weighted stare but  thankfully without the heavy questions .  The headmaster kept conversation around school work and Harry kept his eyes everywhere but lined up with Dumbledore’s . 

When Harry made it back to the dorm he took a nap hoping to get rid of the headache that he named after the bearded man. He woke for dinner and after filling himself he made his way back to the empty dorm. He realized taking a nap earlier had been a bad idea because he was unable to sleep and it was late into the night. He grabbed his cloak and decided to take a walk around the castle. 

Harry ended up staying in the Astronomy tower for most of the night watching the stars. He decided he needed to ask Padma if he could make use of the Ravenclaw common room,  just to look into the night sky.  As he made his way back down to the dungeons and too his bed he walked past a classroom that had a small window on the door and he caught a glimpse of a shiny object . 

After checking around him and not finding anyone he pushed open the door and closed it behind him. In the corner of the room he saw a large mirror. He removed his cloak and walked towards it.  When he looked in he struggled to think when he saw a young woman with fiery red hair and bright green eyes and a young man with round glasses . Harry instinctively reached up to his own pair.  Noticing the same two people in the photograph professor McGonnagall had given him he realized they were his parents .  With the pair standing to the front right of the mirror  slightly behind them to the left were the remaining figures from the photograph along with Harry’s friends all standing together as a happy makeshift family . 

Harry knew he had been in the room too long staring at the mirror when the breakfast bell went off.  He was happy that he still had on regular clothes and not his pajamas as he made his way under the cloak to the great hall, taking it off before he reached the doors . 

The next few days Harry passed by studying and playing chess against the board. Sunday he decided to go see Snape and ask him about their upcoming outing. When he knocked her heard voices on the other side become silent.

The door swung open revealing the professor. 

“Ah, Mr. Potter. Come in please.” He stepped to the side allowing Harry to join the room with two other adults as he shut the door. 

“Professor I can come back if you’re busy,” Harry advised as he looked at the beautiful woman sitting on the couch reminding him of his friend Blaise . As he looked over to the other occupant he  was reminded of the photograph and mirror. 

“Remus Lupin?” Harry asked. 

The man looked shocked that Harry knew of him, “Yes Ha- Mr. Potter.”

“Harry please. McGonnagall gave me a picture of you with my parents, Peter, and Sirius.”

Harry didn’t understand the dark look that took over the man’s face at the mention of the last two names. 

“We were friends in school, you look  just like your mother but you most  certainly have James in that hair as well,” He said with a laugh trying to lighten the conversation .

“How can I help you Mr. Potter?”

Harry turned to his professor. “ I was wondering when we were going to Diagon Alley?” 

“Tomorrow morning actually I was going to tell you at dinner but you saved me the trip.”  Snape gestured for him to turn back to the other two, “This is Mrs. Zabini, Blaise’s mother, I understand she assisted you recently .” 

“Yes, thank you so much again for your help with the gifts.” 

“It was my pleasure Mr. Potter.”  She gave him a large smile with a perfect set of teeth matching her sons making Harry wish for the genes that ran in their family . 

“I actually had another question professor,” Harry hesitated, “I can wait for tomorrow though .” 

“It’s alright we have finished our important work. What can I help you with?”

Harry was still stunned sometimes how much Snape was willing to help him when he thought the man hated him not too long ago . “Um well,” Harry started embarrassed about the reminder of his failures. “When you helped me with my shield charm you said that I needed to protect myself first. Which I get now, I  really do. But you also said that not everyone will be willing to protect my friends the way that I do.”  Harry started thinking of the mirror again wanting to make sure his friends were always with him when his parents couldn’t be there . “What if my wand  is taken from me like you had disarmed me in the room. I want to learn how to protect them without one. I’ve read up a bit on wandless magic. I know it’s hard but I am willing to put in the work.” 

Harry looked into the professors eyes hoping the man could see how serious he was about pushing himself to be the protector .

Snape studied him in a way that didn’t make him feel uncomfortable as the headmaster did. Severus knew the boy wasn’t lazy and would be up to the challenge. “If you are able to perform lumos and nox by the end of this school year I will begin training you next year. You are not allowed to tell anyone about these lessons except Malfoy and Zabini. I know you trust them and I trust them to not be blabber mouths.”

Harry chuckled thinking about how insulted Draco and Blaise would be if they were ever called a gossip . “Thank you sir.  I’ll start working right away,” Harry headed to the door to leave,” It was nice to meet you both, and I will see you tomorrow professor .”

“Do you think he could really accomplish your task by the end of the year? He’s eleven!” Lupin spoke up wondering what Snape knew about the boy to allow these lessons. 

“He has a great mind and he is very powerful.  He threw me across a room with his protego and stopped a troll from falling on him and his friends,” Severus responded as he took his seat .

“Blaise told me about that. Why was there a troll in the castle to begin with?”

“Quirrell, trying to get the stone. That’s a problem for another day. We need to focus on these blood wards and build a case for Sirius.” 

“How can we build a case for him? He was the secret keeper. It  literally couldn’t have been anyone else,” Lupin asked.

“I know you don’t believe he would get them killed, we’ll figure out what happened. A fidelius isn’t fool proof.” 


	21. The Will

“Ah, Mr. Potter, good to see you again. Please follow me and we will go to a private room.”

Harry followed behind Griphook, the goblin he had met just a few months ago. Once he and Professor Snape were seated Griphook excused himself to retrieve the documents.

“How did he know what I was here for today?” Harry asked, wondering if goblins could read minds as well.

“I wrote to Gringotts once I got the approval from Dumbledore. I wanted this to go smoothly so we weren’t out all day arousing suspicions.

“Yea, Dumbledore actually asked me about today, what we were doing,” Harry’s brain started to hurt just thinking about the conversation he had with the headmaster of the school.

“Yes, he told me. Our story’s didn’t quite match but I was able to rectify the situation. He believes you lied to spare his feelings because you didn’t want to talk to him about your mother and father, and this little excursion is for you to learn more about them.” Snape rolled his eyes as he viewed the portraits behind the goblins desk. “He of course advised me to keep our chats about Lily, he fears I’ll taint your image of your father.”

“Taint his image? Even McGonagall told me what he would do in school. Yes he was a bully but he was also my father. Everyone has more sides to them.” Harry finished his statement when Griphook walked in.

“I apologize for the wait. We had special policies in place over your will to make sure it wasn’t read or controlled by any unsavory folk.”

Harry started opening his mouth to ask but noticed Snape's small hand gesture and stopped. 

“Alright Mr. Potter we need you to wave your wand over the parchment, it needs your magical signature for the words to appear,” Griphook explained to the young wizard as he unrolled the blank parchment. 

Harry quickly brought out his wand waving it over the document when Griphook indicated to do so. He watched as a scratchy handwriting not too far from his own appeared followed by a more elegant script near the bottom. 

“The last will and testament of James F. Potter and Lily J. Potter (née Evans). This will may be accessed by Albus Dumbledore within the first 30 days of our death if both of us shall die. 

If I, James Potter, am to die before my wife, Lily Potter, I leave her the three Potter vaults and all lands that are under the Potter name. I trust she will delegate them to our son when he is ready. Remus John Lupin is to receive a monthly stipend of 1,500 galleons a month in a separate vault that he can set up himself. Sirius Black will be given the mirror he gifted me. I leave Peter Pettigrew all of my joke books and objects, yes I saved them all in one of the vaults, call me nostalgic. 

If I, Lily Potter, am to die before my husband, James Potter, I leave my vault. To Remus Lupin I leave my rare book collection, it is not that big but I hope it is something he can grow through the years. I leave to my oldest friend Severus Snape my potions books. I know he probably already has most of them but we did always enjoy reading each other's notes. 

If I, James Potter and my wife Lily Potter both die together, the above remarks for Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew are to remain. The three Potter vaults, all Potter properties, and Lily’s vault will go to our son Harry James Potter. If this will is being read before his 11th birthday no one else will have access to the vaults or properties. If our son is 11 years of age he is to have sole access to everything, we trust Griphook to assist in managing the funds and households. 

Now for custody of Harry James Potter if Lily and James were to die before his 17th birthday. Harry has a godfather and godmother, because of the war they are not named in the will for their own protection. They have been under an oath to not go to Harry until the will is read; they will know when it happens. We hope that Dumbledore listened to us and this was read quickly so our son could grow up in a loving household. If for any reason our child is not able to stay with either his godparents we give sole custody to Severus Snape. We understand this may come as a shock but we have our reasons and Severus there is a letter with my books to help you understand. As a last possible resort will Harry be placed with my sister. She and her husband hate magic and they will not raise him with the love he deserves. Severus you know Petunia, and I know you will make it through this war, please find it within yourself to care for Harry, help him.”

Harry blinked in the silence, refreshing his eyes after staring at the quill on the desk. He’d never been to a will reading before and wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen now, but with Griphook staring at him expectantly he figured he needed to start talking. 

“Since the will hasn't been read before, that means the items and money haven’t been distributed to the others right?” Harry cleared his throat wishing he had a glass of water.

“That is correct. Although Peter Pettigrew was pronounced dead a few years ago and Sirius Black is in Azkaban, prison. Remus Lupin is out there we can certainly try and get in touch.”

Harry looked over at his professor who nodded and stated, “We can get in touch with him, but I do believe he has a vault here.”

“Can we go ahead and start the monthly transfers and include any back pay that he didn’t get from when my parents died?” Harry questioned hoping that the man he met the other day will be happy when he receives the news. “Also can we put the books my mother left him in there as well?”

“Yes, that will be done this afternoon. Severus will you be wanting the items she left you in your vault as well?” The goblin asked as he made notes on a piece of parchment. 

“No, could you send them to Hogwarts?” Harry studied the professor noticing how tense he was compared to before they entered Gringotts. “Why wasn’t the will consulted when Harry’s guardianship was decided?” Harry hadn’t even thought to ask the question that came out of his professor's mouth, he had just figured the “blood protection” trumped everything. 

“Well if a person went through the ministry and had the right amount of leverage they could easily disregard the will.” Griphook answered, not even looking up from his notes as if it was an everyday question. “I am going to assume by our first meeting Mr.Potter you did not grow up with anyone that you parents wished you to?”

Harry shook his head as he looked down at his lap, “No, I grew up with my aunt and uncle. The magic hating people.”

“Well I would hope that whoever put you there had a good enough reason.”

“According to Dumbledore, he assumes that because we found Lily in front of Harry’s crib she gave her life to protect him causing blood protection. He believes that Harry must stay with her sister because they share familial blood, and it keeps him protected there from Voldemort and his followers.” Snape supplied the explanation as he stood and began pacing behind the chair Harry sat in. 

“Blood protection only happens right after the initial sacrifice. Which is how you ended up with a scar rather than being dead in your crib,” Griphook pointed at Harry’s forehead and continued, “It’s not something that wards you your entire life. Couldn’t you prove him wrong just by finding someone with a dark mark and asking if they can get into the house?” 

Harry watched his professor pause and turn his eyes to look at Griphook. It seemed they were communicating something that Harry wasn’t privy to the knowledge of. When his professor gave a small nod he sat back in the chair. “Say we are able to prove the blood protection theory wrong. What is the process of getting custody changed for Harry?” 

Harry sat up in his chair, on the edge waiting for the banker's answer. 

Griphook sighed, “Don’t get too excited, Mr. Potter. The paperwork has to go through the ministry and if this person got the ministry on his side once he can prolong the process. During the process you would have to remain at your current household with only agreed upon monthly visits to the potential new one. It can last for years though and I would expect it to last as long as possible if you’re going up against Dumbledore.” 

Harry sat back in the chair wondering how screwed up his life really was that he couldn't just get a happy place to live. 

“Now if that is all for the will and custody. Mr. Potter here is a copy of the will, and a list of all Potter properties and some of the vaults items. If I were to list all the items inside the vaults it would be a mile wide. I took the liberty of only making a list of the important items that your father deemed worthy. You of course can walk through the vaults at any time and look them over yourself. Your mother's vault only included her books and money since the books will be sent out, would you like to add her money to the main potter vault?”

“Uh,” Harry paused and looked to his Professor not knowing if his mother would be okay with him not keeping a separate vault in her name. 

“Lily liked her independence of course, but she wouldn’t fault you for combining everything together. I would assume that money was a little bit of what her parents left her. She never started working because of the war,” Snape answered the silent question as he studied the young Slytherin. 

“Okay then we will combine them.” 

Once they finished at the bank they made their way to the apothecary for the professor to replenish his supplies. They also made their way to the bookstore to pick up items on occlumency for Harry and his friends to read to prepare for their lessons that would start at the beginning of second year. Harry took the time to pick up a few books on wandless magic since the Hogwarts library didn’t have many on the subject. Not wanting to be back in the empty castle Harry was able to convince the professor to stop and get lunch at the leaky cauldron before they headed back. 

“Professor, why did my father leave money to Remus and not anyone else?” Harry asked as he munched on what he deemed as his new favorite dish, fish and chips. 

The professor was eating some shepherds pie that had a nice golden crust on the top. Snape took a moment to look around their booth and cast a muffliato when he noticed more people entering the pub. 

“At school you learned of some prejudice’s in blood status. There are more though. Certain magical creatures are treated as lesser beings and therefore it is hard for them to find jobs,” Snape looked up at Harry, “He’s a werewolf. They can be very dangerous but that's more on the full moon. Your father and his friends all knew of Lupin’s secret in school and your father wanted to help him out I suspect.” 

Harry nodded making a mental note to learn more about them. “Do you know who my godparents could be?” 

“I would suspect your godfather to be Sirius Black, no idea who your godmother would be.”

“The man in prison?” Harry interrupted.

“Yes, he was like a brother to James. He lived with the Potters during the last two years of school after he ran away from home,” Snape answered and quickly followed with, “Don’t ask me why he’s in prison, I won’t tell you.”

Harry snapped his mouth shut with an audible click and gathered his purchases off the table. The two made their way back to the castle and separated when they got to the dungeons. 

Severus made his way into his personal rooms putting away his purchases.

“You had his will read?” 

Snape whipped around with his wand pointed at the intruder, but he quickly lowered it when he recognized the face.

“Yes it should have been read months ago. What are you doing here shouldn’t you be with your son?” Snape asked as he went back to his original task. He paused again when he heard no response. He looked up at their face noticing the struggle written there. 

“You’re his godmother aren’t you?”


	22. The Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am so sorry for the wait! I am trying to get these out but also not make them feel rushed. I hope you all are still enjoying this story, I certainly still plan on keeping up with it. Only a few more chapters for year one! I hope you are all staying safe and healthy!

The end of break brought back classes, quidditch, and Harry’s friends. The group got back into their routine of meeting and learning spells.  Harry worked hard to keep up with his school work but with the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin game only 6 weeks away the practices were strenuous leaving Harry napping anywhere he could find . 

“Should we wake him?” Padma whispered to the group as they finished their homework.

“Well we need him to teach us those two spells he learned from Snape yesterday.”

“That can wait.  Flint has been running the team ragged and Harry’s been getting in late after every practice plus our ridiculous homework load .” Blaise explained as he started packing his things. 

“Yea but-”

“No Granger, let him sleep.” Draco bit out at the bushy Gryffindor as he pulled Harry's backpack into his lap.

Neville gave a small smile to the frustrated girl who never liked putting off learning something new . 

“Draco and Blaise are right. We can always work on a different spell tonight or  just talk. I don’t know about you but we are only starting the second week back from break and I’m already done with school work.” 

“Tell me about it,” Padma groaned from her desk, “Draco what are you doing?” 

Everyone turned to look at the blond as he dug through the pack. 

“Making sure his assignments  are done ,” Draco answered as he started laying out different bits of parchment that had writing on them . “He’s only done half of his herbology worksheet.” 

Neville grabbed the assignment and started filling in the blanks with Padma. 

“I can’t find his potions essay, I know he did most of it.”

“ I think that’s what he’s drooling on,” Blaise answered as he  gently pulled the parchment from under his friend's head.

Draco grabbed the paper and read over the work making sure it was ready to  be turned in the next day. 

Harry was grateful of his friends knowing they always went above nad beyond to make sure he stayed ahead in his classes . 

Before long it was the end of January and the group was together again. 

“Levicorpus”

“Geez Hermione could you at least give me a warning before you do the spell, Liberacorpus,” Blaise fell on to the hard ground as he released himself from the spell . 

“So we know how to flip people upside down and release ourselves, wonderful.”

“Don’t be a prat Draco.  Think about it this way, if we are duelling someone and flip them upside down it’d be a good chance they could drop their wand . Also you’ll  probably have shit aim upside down. We could leave them there and run.”  Harry gave his speech as he finished packing up his homework and gathered around with his friends for his turn to practice the spell he learned from Snape . 

The girls were sure to change into pants before they met this evening to keep themselves covered. Harry watched as Hermione's hair hung down to the ground when her and Blaise swapped places.  He began flattening his hair over his forehead wondering if there was a way to keep his scar covered as he was dangling there . 

“Alright Harry you and Neville go ahead,” Padma ordered from her perch on the teachers desk. 

“Ya know  I think I’ve got it down you go ahead Padma," Harry offered as he walked back to the desk he had come from.

Draco watched him with narrowed eyes, “You were  just talking about how important it could be in a duel, you should practice . You’re Harry Potter  probably the one that could be in more danger than any of us.” Draco’s eyes flitted up as Harry’s hand smoothed down his fringe at the mention of his name. “Nevermind I’ll practice with you Neville.”

“Harry why don’t you want to practice anymore?” Hermione asked as she made her way over to his desk.

Blaise stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “You know we won’t think any  differently of you if we were to see your scar Harry . You aren’t Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived with us, you're  just Harry Potter, our friend.”

“I hate it,” Harry breathed deep like a weight  was lifted off his shoulders, “It’s a reminder that I have no family and the last thing I want is to  be defined by it . It’s the first thing Ron asked of me on the train when he learned my name, to see it.”

“Bloody wanker,” Draco mumbled causing a small smile to grace Harry’s face. 

“I  really do trust  all of you and the fact you never even mentioned it or asked anything from me makes me trust you even more .” Harry lifted his hand and moved his bangs to the side showing them where he was most vulnerable. 

Draco traced the lightning bolt with his eyes starting at the top near Harry’s hairline and as it cut  sharply to the left and then down, cutting through the red eyebrow .  His eyes continued until they  were locked with the piercing green of his friends as Harry dropped his hand letting his hair fall again . 

“Alright, you going to get moving and practice with Neville?”

“Draco! Don’t be rude,” Hermione chastised from the side of the room. 

“I’m not being rude, Granger.  We need to get through him and Neville then Padma and I. Harry has practice in the morning  before  breakfast because Flint is insane .”

Harry groaned as he moved back to the middle of the room across from Neville. 

Over the weekend the group practiced their spells and made sure their work  was done for the next week. 

In potions Snape handed back their papers on Herbicide and included a note on the top of Harry’s parchment.

You four stay after class

Harry passed the note around the table to Neville then Blaise and Draco. They all shared a look wondering what the professor could want. When the rest of the class was gone they noticed Hermione had stayed behind as well.

“Thank you for following directions,” The professor drawled, “Here are some occlumency books I want you to read .  Draco and Neville you have  probably already read them but if you want to be in lessons with your other friends you might want to brush up on the information .” He passed two books to each student. “I want a book report on both of them by the end of the year. We will begin lessons at the start of your second year. I will  require guardian permission from  all of you.  Miss Granger I included some detailed information about the practice and why I as a professor believe it is important for you to learn in a short letter to your parents, you should not have an issue with them agreeing .”

The boys chuckled as they watched her enthusiastic nod. 

“You all  are dismissed , Potter please stay behind.” 

Harry watched his friends grab their bags, he knew Draco and Blaise would be right on the other side of the door waiting for him as Hermione made her way to the next Gryffindor class . 

“I don’t need parent permission from you. Since I know your guardians won’t allow it we will  just do something a bit different.  I want you to  just write me a paper on why learning this skill is important to you, and no,  just not wanting people in your head doesn't count . Think  critically about this, it can  be used in many ways. The paper can be as long or as short as you need. “

Harry gave Snape a thankful smile with a nod of his head.

“What did Snape want?” Draco asked as soon as the classroom door shut. 

“He wanted to see how everyone was doing learning the spells.”

“He could have asked that with us there,” Blaise pointed out.

“ I think he wants me to be honest about how crappy you all are,” Harry laughed as Draco reached out to shove him.

Wednesday night after his friends fell asleep Harry got out his cloak and made his way through Sir Arthur’s secret door .  He made his way through the passage up the stairs to the other end where there was a bit more space to sit and practice his wandless magic . As he was folding up his cloak to sit on he realized he still hasn’t shown it to his friends. He told himself he would tell them about it this weekend as he got to work.  He has been practicing the lumos spell for about a month and a half and has only made the tip of his fingers  slightly glow . 

About an hour into his work the alcove door began to open. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar read headed twins.

“Hello little snake.”

“You’re here quite late aren’t you.” 

“I’m  just practicing some magic. You’re one to talk, you're here too.”

“Yes well we are the resident pranksters,” George started their explanation.

“And we have something planned for tomorrow, for the day of love,” Fred finished. 

Harry stood grabbing his cloak, “May I ask what you’re planning?” 

“How about you join us?” Fred asked as George nodded his head in agreement. 

“Uh sure, I can’t say I’ve pulled a prank before but it sounds like fun.”

“Of course it’s fun little snake.”

“Why do you think we do them all the time?” George asked as he reached over and tousled Harry’s hair. 

“We  just came in here because Filch was about to walk near us so let’s see if he’s gone.” 

“Well I have this cloak that could help,” Harry wrapped the cloak around himself and watched the two Weasley’s jaws drop as they watched him disappear . 

“You have a toll to be a master prankster” Fred said amazed. 

“Let’s see if we can all fit.”

“You guys will  probably have to crouch down, you’re so tall.” 

The three boys checked the map and crowded under the cloak as they made their way out of the alcove. Harry walked in the middle of the twins so they could direct where they were going.  When they made it to the entrance hall they made their way towards a staircase that Harry alwasy saw the Hufflepuffs come from . They walked down to a wide corridor to a picture of a bowl of fruit. 

“Tickle the pear Harry,” Fred whispered.

Harry reached his hand out and tickled the pear in the painting. He heard a small giggle and a door handle appeared. George reached out, opening the door. Inside was a kitchen where a few house elves were cleaning and talking. Harry remembered seeing them during his time in Madam Promfrey’s care, they would bring him his meals. The boys took the cloak off and stretched to their full height. 

“Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley how can Fanta assist you today?” A small elf made her way to them.

“Hello Fanta, looking beautiful as always,” Fred flattered the elf.

“Is that a new pillow case I see?” George asked.

Harry looked around at the kitchens amazed at the magic working to clean the room. In the back corner he spotted some left over treacle tart that they had with dinner earlier that evening. 

“You may have some if you’d like sir,” another small elf stood on the counter watching Harry gaze at the dessert.

“Oh, thank you but I’m okay. I had too many pieces at dinner anyways,” Harry reminisced over the meal he had a few hours ago. 

“Om can put a charm on it for you, it will stay good until morning so you may have some for breakfast.” 

Harry watched as the elf got excited over the solution he offered and didn't have the heart to decline, not that he would be mad about having treacle tart for breakfast to begin with . 

“Thank you. I would love that, my name is Harry by the way.” 

“Here you go Mr. Harry,” Om handed Harry a plate of three pieces of the dessert. 

“Alright Harry we have concluded our business here.” Fred announced.

“What did you do? What's going to happen?” Harry asked. 

“Well tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Whoever drinks the pumpkin juice.”

“Is going to turn pink,” Fred finished.

Harry laughed, “you guys are an interesting lot.”

“It’ll only be for a couple of hours,” George stated.

“So, you’ll be regular by lunch.” 

The next morning Harry watched as all his friends turned hot pink and was grateful he had the excuse that he didn’t like the beverage to not look like a highlighter .

A few days later was the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw game. Slytherin ended up losing by only ten points at 270-260. Harry  was upset the rest of the weekend despite his friend's attempts to cheer him up. He was grateful that they didn't seem to mind that he forgot to mention the cloak to them.

The rest of February and March passed by with nothing exciting, even the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game was dull .  The only thing lifting Harry’s spirits after his long days was the promise of a bit of warmer weather making its way to them . 


	23. Where Everything Is Hidden

“Well it seems to be a simple spell kind of like a disillusionment charm but like Ollivander told you it cancels as soon as the object becomes detached from your arm,” Snape analyzed the parchment that came with Harry’s wand holster when he purchased it last August .

Harry took the spell to the professor as soon as he found the parchment again at the bottom of his trunk after Draco begged him to clean it out .

“Do you think you could help me with it? I’m not a fan of having it visible if I wear short sleeves.”

“Of course, the spell is indespectus and you tap the item you wish to hide,” Snape explained as he performed the spell on a book resting on his desk . After it turned invisible he pushed it off and Harry was able to see the dark cover again before it hit the ground.

Harry took a hold of his wand and tapped his holster, “indespectus,” he cast the spell watching as his arm became visible . He slipped his wand back into the holster with little issues. The piece of wood blended with the holster also becoming invisible. He reached for the straps to undo the item and watched as the holster became visible again along with the wand.

The young Slytherin stood looking at his holster wondering how he could get away with having his wand on him while he was home for the summer  .  He already heard stories of others breaking their wands by keeping them in their pockets so that was out of the question  . But, he knew he felt more comfortable with it on him  just  in case.

“The ministry only tracks underaged magic by the use of wands. They believe wandless is too advanced for anyone younger than 17, it’s why we don't even teach it at Hogwarts. I encourage you to continue your practice. Over the summer you may be able to perform more simple spells.”

Harry would have thought the professor had been reading his mind again if Snape hadn’t been reading a students paper during his short lecture .

“Thank you sir,” Harry took his leave and made his way to the dorms.

Harry spent his Saturday practicing with the team as they prepared for their last match and the beginning of the next month against Hufflepuff  . Sunday Harry stayed in his alcove  in between  meals.  It was Pansy’s birthday and he knew she didn't like him much so his present was staying away so she could have their friends to herself .

Neville ran through the seventh floor down past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy until he heard the voice of Zacharias Smith down the hall in front of him  .  He  quickly  turned around before remembering Peregrine Derrick and Roger Malone had him blocked from the other direction  .  He cursed his luck as he paced trying to think of a place to hide when he heard what sounded like stones moving on his right . He turned to see a door becoming visible. As he heard the footsteps drawing closer he barged into the room.

“What is it you found Neville and how did you find it? Why were you on the seventh floor to begin with,” Hermione asked as the group made their way upstairs.

“I don’t know. It’s a room but it’s not always visible, you have to ask it for something and it gives you what you want.”

“Okay, but again how did you find it?” Padma pressed the Gryffindor.

“Well-,” Neville paused at the top of the steps warring with himself, “okay, so there is a group of these guys that seem to make it a sport to bother me .”

“Bully you,” Harry corrected.

“Sure, yes. I was running from them and they had me cornered and I kept trying to think of a place to hide when the door appeared. And here we are.”

The group stood staring at a blank wall as Neville started pacing in front of it. Within moments a door appeared along with a wide grin on their friends face.

“I  was worried  I had imagined the whole thing,” Neville chuckled.

“This is full of potential. Neville  I think  you found The Room of  Requirement ,” Blaise explained.

“Okay first before we explore. Neville who has been bullying you?” Harry asked.

Neville turned to his friend prepared to tell him it didn’t matter before he saw Harry’s piercing eyes, not about to let it go .

“It’s Zacharias, Derrick, and Roger, promise me you guys won’t do anything,” Neville pleaded not wanting their actions to come back on him the next time that trio found him alone .

“Two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin, how in the world did they join forces?” Draco pondered as they started looking around.

“So what exactly is The Room of  Requirement  Blaise?” Hermione finally asked the question that had been rattling about in her head.

Blaise turned toward the center of the room. “Well if I ask it for a comfy place for us to sit.” As soon as the words left his mouth two couches popped up with a coffee table between them, “it appears.”

“Wow, does that mean we can change the whole room into something different?” Padma asked as she grabbed a couch cushion and sat it on the floor next to the coffee table for her to set up her homework.

“Some things yes but  I think  if you want a completely different room we all have to leave and reask and then come back in,” Blaise answered as he followed Padmas example and made himself comfortable to do homework .

The group decided to abandon their classroom and continue their study groups and practicing in The Room of  Requirement .

Harry had started making his way to the room when he was practicing his wandless magic as well, so he didn’t have to worry too much about anyone finding out  .  He knew he only had about five and a half weeks left before finals and he  was determined  to prove that he could complete the task  . He didn't even want to think about  all of  the extra work he was going to have next year. On top of classes he would have quidditch, occlumency lessons, and wandless lessons.

“Lumos,” Harry cast the spell and almost cried when a ball of light floated in the palm of his hand. It was getting easier for him to feel the magic travel through his finger tips. It was only a few minutes later that he was able to extinguish the light with a quick nox.

The next day in class Harry’s excitement carried him through the common poisons lecture Snape had planned for their double period  . He was too excited to pay attention and was grateful he read the chapters before their class.  Before long his eyes rested on Weasley and he realized the boy hadn’t picked a fight with them since before Christmas break  .  As he was wondering what happened for him to finally leave them alone the second period ended and everyone started packing to head to lunch .

“Go ahead guys I gotta talk to Professor Snape. I’ll meet you in the Great Hall,” Harry announced and took a seat waiting for the room to clear out.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure to Mr. Potter?” Snape asked as he himself was heading towards the door to get some food.

Harry took a deep breath and held out his hand. He closed his eyes, “Lumos,” a huge grin spread across his face when the spell continued to work for him.

“Well I hope you don’t plan on walking around with a glowing hand all day,” Snape pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “Nox.” His hand was once again not glowing.

“Very good. I won't start lessons early  just  because you got it done so fast.  I have a book for you to read over the summer and a list of other spells I want you to practice over the summer, you’ve learned them in class and with your friends this year .”

Snape walked back to his desk handing Harry the book and list he saw five spells, protego, wingardium leviosa, expelliarmus, alohomora, and colloportus .

“Thank you sir, I’ll be sure to work on them,” Harry promised as the two made their way through the dungeons.

“I know you will, Harry, be sure to keep practicing in secret. We don't need a lot of people knowing about it. Have you told Draco or Zabini?”

“No sir,  I think  it’s easier to keep it to myself for now.”

Snape raised his eyebrows, not expecting the boy to be keeping secrets from the two, but he also appreciated it knowing that they might ask for lessons as well .

Harry made his way to the Slytherin table to sit with his friends and eat a good meal before their afternoon classes .

Harry's excitement continued to the final Slytherin Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. He was able to get the snitch and celebrate with their 300-0 victory.  Now all they needed was for Gryffindor to beat Ravenclaw and keep the points low so their house could win the Quidditch cup for the second year in a row .


	24. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I hope I didn't disappoint. I'm starting the second one already. It'll probably be shorter because I don't have a lot going on in that year. But please as always leave your feed back, I love it. It helps a lot.

It was upon them, the game that would decide everything for the Slytherin Quidditch team.  Almost everyone from the castle was there but Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Hermione were sitting in their study space . 

Harry thought it would be better that if they lost the cup that he didn't have to make his way back to the castle with his head hanging . Hermione and Neville could care less if they watched the matches or not.  Draco and Blaise didn’t feel like going on the account that they would have to watch Flint freak out every time something happened .  The only one apart of their lot that was at the stadium was Padma since it was her house in the game and she actually liked quidditch . 

Harry was making his way back up to the seventh floor after grabbing his occlumency books from the dungeons when he ran into the Weasley twins . 

“Harry bad luck mate Ravenclaw got the cup,” Fred consoled.

“We  just got out bollocks handed to us; we lost by over 300 points,” George stated with a sigh.

Harry looked over the twins seeing their disappointment written all over their body language . “I’m sorry guys, but hey I’ve got some new targets for your pranks. Does that cheer you up any?”

“ Possibly .”

“Who are they?” George asked.

“And why are they targets of yours?” 

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he looked around making sure no one was overhearing their conversation, “Derrick, Smith, and Malone . They’ve been ganging up on Neville but I promised to not do anything myself.”

The two shared a nod before answering. 

“We can handle them little snake,” Fred promised.

“Speaking of bully’s has our little brother been bothering you?”

“No he hasn’t said anything to me since before winter break,” Harry answered. “Thank you if you had anything to do with it, but I gotta get back to my friends. Sorry again about the loss.” 

The three boys shared a small wave as they split. Harry made his way back up to the seventh floor to work on his book reports for Snape. 

Back in the room Harry took a seat next to Draco.  Deciding that he wanted to show him the mirror he found over Christmas break he slipped a small note saying they would be going on an adventure that night . 

“What did you want me to lose sleep over Potter? It better be worth it.” Draco complained as they made their way through the common room. 

Harry shook his head at his friend's antics ignoring the question. When they made it to the door he draped the invisibility cloak over the both of them.  He grabbed Draco's arm to be sure the blond stayed close as they made their way to the fourth floor where he found the mirror last time .  It didn't occur to Harry that the mirror might have  been moved until they made it to the classroom but was happy to see it was exactly where he left it last . 

“And what is so special about a bloody mirror Harry?”

“Look in it.  When I do I see my parents still alive, all those people in the photograph, and my friends all together,” Harry explained as he walked towards the mirror and placed his hand on the ornate frame . Coming out of his trance he cleared his throat and moved out of the way waving a hand inviting his friend to look. 

Draco stared at the mirror until he  was interrupted by Harrys question.

“What do you see?”

“It’s weird I see my mother and father, you and me. My father has a hand on each of our shoulders like he accepts you.  My mother is standing next to him smiling down at us,” Draco followed Harry’s movements walking towards the object and placing a hand on the frame, “It’s what I would love to have . What is this mirror?”

“I’m not sure I would love to have a huge family with everyone alive,  maybe it shows us what we want at the time,” Harry gave a small shrug, “It says something at the top, ‘erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi’ I have no idea what that means though .”

“You think it can change?”

“Yea you don’t always want the same exact thing throughout your life.”

The two boys gathered under the cloak again to make their way back down to the dungeons. As they made their way down a corridor on the third floor they started to hear a voice down the hallway to the left. Harry grabbed Draco’s arm to stop him, and moved closer to the conversation.

“Are you trying to get us in trouble,” Draco hissed.

Harry held a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet as they listened.

“I don’t think it’s smart to go after the stone right now.”

“You will go after it and will succeed in getting it Quirrell,” a hushed voice commanded. 

“Fine, I'll do it next week when Dumbledore is out of the castle.”

Harry dragged Draco to a familiar tapestry where they paused inside the alcove.

“What is this? what was that?” Draco panicked.

“This is a secret passage way you follow it down some stairs to a painting that opens to our password. And I have no idea what that was. Who was Quirrell talking to?” 

“It almost sounded like Snape, but-”

“But we know it wasn’t, he wouldn’t be helping him steal. I trust Snape,” Harry determined. 

“Meow” 

Draco and Harry's eyes grew wide as they looked down to see Mrs Norris.

“Fuck” 

“Come on out,” Filch stated from the otherside of the tapestry.

Harry handed the cloak to Draco pointing for him to follow the passageway. Making his way past the opening he stood in front of the caretaker.

“You expect me to believe it’s  just you?” Filch asked as he whipped the fabric to the side. 

Harry sigh in relief seeing Draco put the cloak on in time and is making his way to the common room. 

Filch walked Harry back down to the dungeons where he advised Harry that he had detention the next night and to meet in the entrance hall at sunset . He also let him know he would tell Snape about it to have points taken. 

When Filch walked away Harry gave the password and entered the common room. An invisible hand reached out to stop him before he walked towards the dorm.

“What happened?” Draco asked as he removed the cloak.

“I have detention tomorrow night, no big deal.” 

“Thank you for taking the fall.”

“Well the last thing I needed was you blaming me for getting you into trouble.  Plus the longer I can keep the staff from knowing about the cloak the better, I doubt Dumbledore shared the knowledge .” 

The next evening Harry enjoyed his dinner and the bit of time he had in the common room before he had to meet Filch. He hoped the detention wouldn’t be too difficult but he was curious  as to why they had to wait until dark to conduct it.  When he made it to the caretaker he noticed Filch looked too pleased with himself causing him to  be concerned about what could be happening that evening . 

Harry followed Filch out onto the grounds to Hagrid's hut. 

“Hagrid I have a helper for you tonight,” Filch announced to the half giant that was standing in front of his home with a crossbow in hand . 

“‘Arry! Glad to have ya.”

“Hello Hagrid,” Harry greeted as Filch walked back towards the castle, “what exactly are we doing?”

Hagrid handed him a big lantern, “Well somethin’ in the woods has been killing unicorns. We are gonn’ see if we can find it. We’ll split up you and fang go together and I’ll  just walk a bit over there.” He pointed his crossbow out to the left.

Harry nodded thinking he  probably didn’t have much choice but was wondering how smart it was to have a child outside looking for a killer beast . He walked along the forest floor with fang next to him. It wasn’t long before he saw bright white horse legs laying on the grass and a hooded figure leaning over its neck. 

Body frozen Harry stared not wanting the creature to know he was there. After a few moments the  being looked up, Harry could only see red eyes as they pierced him. He began fumbling backwards trying to get away. Fang ran towards where they last saw Hagrid. Harry tripped over a stick dropping the lantern and falling on his back. The figure kept advancing towards him before another creature defended him. The hooded beast fled. 

“Harry Potter, you should not be out here alone,” the centaur, Harry determined, stated.

“Yes well I guess the price of  being caught out past curfew is sacrificing my life.” Harry brought his hands to rub his eyes not believing what he went through in the span of 5 minutes.

“It is sad that someone would slay such a pure and beautiful creature. Those who drink its blood will live a cursed life but some may think it’s worth it to stay alive.”

“I’d rather die than  be cursed ,” Harry pointed out as he stood wiping the dirt off his robes, “who would  seriously want that.”

“Someone who has waited for their time to return to power for many years,” The centaur answered.

Harry paused his movements wondering if he was hearing the centaur right, “Voldemort?” 

“‘Arry!” Hagrid came stomping to the clearing they were in with his crossbow at the ready, “Firenze, nice ta see ya. I see you found ‘Arry.”

“Yes Hagrid  I believe it is time you return young Harry back to the castle,” Firenze recommended. 

Hagrid gave a nod and walked by grabbing Harry’s shoulder to be sure he followed. 

Once he was back in the dorms, Harry;s friends were already asleep. Harry tried his best to get to sleep but he knew it was late before he finally drifted off.

“Stand aside”

“No!” 

“Avada Kedavra”

Harry woke with a start to a bright green flash replaying itself behind his eyelids. It was the second night in a row that the nightmare returned, since his encounter in the forest.  Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep even though he was an hour early he decided to go into the common room and study . With finales next week he wanted to make sure he was  fully prepared. He was looking forward to hanging out with his friends that evening.  He hadn't had a chance to tell anyone about the forest and they also needed to talk about the conversation he and Draco overheard . 

“So the hooded figure you think was he who must not  be named , because of what Firenze, a centaur said?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, Firenze said unicorn blood could keep you alive. A Lot of people don’t believe that he  really died when I was a baby, there was no body.” Harry tapped his fingers on the coffee table. “And  I think Quirrell was talking about stealing the stone for Voldermort.”

“Don’t say his name,” Draco pleaded. 

“I’m not afraid of his name Draco, I’m not going to give him that power over me.” 

Blaise banged his head against the table a few times before he lifted it.  “We still don’t know who Quirrell was talking to in the castle, there is no way Dumbledore would allow The Dark Lord to get in here . That means he has help on the inside.”

“Harry you have to do something,” Neville announced from his seat on the couch.

“Yea I’m going to tell Snape.”

“Snape!? Harry you can’t trust him. My grandmother said he was a death eater during the first war. You need to stop Quirrel yourself.”

Hermione and Padma scoffed from their couch.

“Myself? Are you insane?” Harry asked. “I am eleven, I can't stop a full grown adult wizard and I’m not stupid enough to try.”

“But you’re Harry Potter, you could do it.”

“Neville I was a baby and even Dumbledore believes it was my mother's sacrifice that saved me. I did nothing!” Harry yelled.

“So you’ll  just sit there and do nothing again? When you now have the tools and spells to actually do something.  You  really are a Slytherin,” Neville spat the last sentence like it was the worst thing he could think of being in life .

“Yes I am because I want to remain alive and not be an idiot that runs into things without thinking. I could die, do you not get that?” 

Neville stayed silent as he shoved his things into his bag and stormed out of the room.

“What the bloody fuck  just happened?” Harry asked as he sat and stared at the door.

The last few days before finals went by  quickly the group didn’t see Neville again but Hermione assured them he was fine and  just needed to be alone . Over the weekend Harry was able to get to Snape and tell him about Quirrells plans and what happened in the forest. Snape told him to stay away from the teacher outside of class and that he would take care of it. 

Harry  was exhausted after four straight days of studying and exams.  He  just had History of Magic and Astronomy the next day before their final feast on Saturday and everyone left on Sunday . He had stopped by the library on his way up to the Room of  Requirement to drop off some books.  He walked past Ron who had started giving him a small nod of acknowledgment that Harry returned whenever they passed each other .  Harry looked over his shoulder to see the red head make a right down the next hallway before everything turned black . 

Ron knew he had been a terrible person at the beginning of the year. He just always thought everything was so black and white, Slytherins are bad, Gryffindors are good. He was happy his mom sat him down and talked over Christmas break. He just hoped Harry would be willing to be his friend at some point. The twins told him to go slow and maybe just start by not being an arse. When he just passed the Slytherin he was happy to see him nod in return giving him a hope that their friendship could possibly grow again. When he heard a thud after he turned the corner he thought it sounded like a body hitting the ground and wanted to make sure the boy was alright. 

Ronald walked over to the corner to peek around and  was surprised to see the Defense teacher levitating Potter in front of him walking down the hall .  He began to follow making sure that the teacher was taking Potter to the infirmary but when the professor missed the turn he started to get concerned that there might be something else going on . Ron turned the other way and ran towards the dungeons hoping to find a teacher on the way. When he made it to Snape’s classroom he found it empty but down the way he recognized a girl from the quidditch team.

“Hey!”

“Can I help you Weasley? Potters not here for you to bother.” 

“No, no I need to find Professor Snape or Draco,” Ron weazed out as he tried to catch his breath.

The girl he believed was Maria studied him, “Wait here.”

Ron watched the blonde walk down another hall and heard the movement of some stones,  probably the door to the common room . A few moments later he heard the door open back up.

“What do you want Weasley?” Draco questioned.

Ron turned around to face Maria, Zabini, and Malfoy.

“I don’t know if it means anything but I passed Harry in the hall and then I heard him hit the ground, when I looked back Quirrell was levitating him down the hall .” Ron watched the two boys share a worried look.

“He was  probably taking him to the infirmary, that’s what teachers  are supposed to do,” Maria stated. 

“No,” Draco spoke up, “Maria find Snape, tell him Quirrell took Harry and is taking him to the third floor.”

Maria paused to look at the boys like they lost their minds.

Blaise shouted, “Now!” followed by a much softer, “please.”

The girl ran off. Next Blaise and Draco began running towards the stairs. Ron followed behind. 

“We don’t need you Weasley.”

“I’m coming, you could always use an extra wand. I can help.” 

Draco huffed and ran harder hoping the Gryffindor would catch the hint that they didn’t want him there. 

When they finally made their way to the forbidden third floor corridor Blaise unlocked the door and opened it . They  were greeted with a sleeping three headed dog with a harp playing in the corner. 

“He’s already here.” 

Draco ran towards the paw resting over the trap door. The other two followed and together they pushed it off and opened the door showing a dark abyss below. 

“What do you think is down there?”

“I don’t know Weasley, how about you go first and let us know what it is,” Draco bit out. 

“Guys the music stopped,” Blaise informed. 

Soon they heard the dog moving and rushed to jump down the door before they got their heads bitten off. They landed on a bed of what seemed to be thick dark soft plant roots that were a bit slimy. The roots began wrapping around the boys causing them to struggle. 

“Stop guys. It’s devil snare. We need light,” Blaise pointed out reaching for his wand. 

The three boys each cast “Lumos Solem” causing the plant to let them fall through to the room underneath. 

Next, they came upon a room with flying keys and a broomstick. They tried magic to unlock the next door but figured flying would  be required .

“Well Draco you’re the better flyer out of us three.” 

Draco and Blaise turned to the redhead surprised to hear a nice thing leave his mouth. Draco walked to the broomstick and climbed on. As soon as he touched the wood the keys flew towards him pestering him with their wings. He flew around until he was able to catch the correct one and they were able to make their way through the next door. 

They spotted the next door across the room and began making their way across the floor when the large stone statues moved to block their path . 

“What do you think we have to do?” Blaise asked.

Ron looked at the statues in front and behind them, then down to the floor. “ I think we have to play.” 

It wasn't long before the other two understood what he was saying. Ron made his way to the knight, Draco to the bishop, and Blaise to the rook. 

Ron took charge of the game calling out the moves even though the other two  were skilled players as well. Draco didn’t even seem to notice what was going on, too busy thinking about Harry and hoping he was okay. A few moves later Blaises yell brought Draco back into the game.

“Draco!”

“What?” Draco asked as he turned to face his friend.

“Pay attention will you? Look at what he’s doing.” 

Draco looked around the board realizing that there was only one way they could win the game.

“You’re going to sacrifice yourself Weasley? You have been paying attention right? They are actually beating each other to pieces out here.” He sighed when he saw the determination on Ron's face, “ For the record this won’t make me like you more.” 

A few moves later the game was over and they had won. They ran over to make sure Weasley survived the attack. Blaise decided to stay with him to get him to the infirmary and let Draco go on to get Harry. 

The next room's puzzle was easy for Draco having Snape as a godfather he knew what potion to drink and was able to make his way into the next room . He heard a cry and saw Harry collapse in front of the mirror. Draco didn’t see Quirrell anywhere and ran to check on him thinking the worst. 

Draco  was relieved to see Harry’ chest still moving. Knowing he was still alive Draco resigned himself to sit by him until the professors arrived. While he was there he turned to look into the mirror once again and  was surprised to see it had changed.  Harry wasn’t wrong saying that everyone's wants change but what Draco’s turned into made his cheeks turn red and eyes grow wide . He wrenched his head back around to Harry and stared at his friends chest as they waited. 

Harry woke to a bright light and soreness all over his body. He lifted his head to see his friends sitting around his bed. 

“Hey guys,” Harry croaked out before clearing his throat and trying again. “Happy birthday Draco.”

“My birthday was yesterday actually, you’ve been out a whole day and a half.”

“Sorry”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you or told you to go sacrifice yourself when you’re right it wasn't your job. We are  just kids,” Neville spoke  quickly trying to get everything he could out. 

“It’s okay Neville.” Harry gave his friend a small smile. 

As everyone continued their previous conversation Harry looked at the sweets that surrounded him . Seeing a box of chocolates he sat up and handed them over to Draco and opened a sugar quill for himself. 

“ I believe Mr. Potter needs a moment to get ready to meet you all at dinner,” Dumbledore declared as he made his way into the infirmary .

The group got up with quick goodbyes as the headmaster took a stance at the end of Harry’s bed.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better.”

“Thank you sir, what exactly happened? Why did Quirrell turn to ash when I touched him?” Harry knew he  just woke but he needed answers more than anything.

“I placed the stone inside the mirror where only anyone who had pure motives for the stone could get it.  Thankfully that was you.” Dumbledore began his explanation as he started rifling through Harry’s gifts. “The protection your mother provides you is quite grand. Quirrell’s body was becoming weak and  just your touch with that power was all that  was needed .”

“So, I killed him?” Harry asked with a small voice.

“Yes you did, but it was for the greater good. I  was surprised to hear you weren’t willing to go and stop Quirrell yourself. Your father would have done it without a thought.”

“Well I guess that shows that I’m a bit smarter to want a teacher's  assistance .” Harry tried to hide his sarcasm but wasn't sure if he succeeded.

“ Just remember what I said in our meeting before.  Don’t let your Slytherin friends dictate everything you do, and keep making more friends outside of your house .” The Headmaster left with a slight tap on the bed frame and a box of Bertie’s Botts Every Flavor Beans. 

Madam Promfrey made her way over for a quick check and gave him an outfit his friends brought in for him to change into.  Harry couldn't stop replaying the Headmaster’s statement; it was almost like he kept the stone in the castle on purpose to test Harry . To make sure he was the boy the headmaster thought he was.  Harry shook off the thoughts as Madam Promfrey promised to have his candy sent up to his room and he made his way to the Great Hall . 

The final feast was dreadful, Slytherin was on track to win the house cup, until Dumbledore gave extra points to Ron for helping, and Neville for standing up to Harry . This again proved that they were the least favorite house. It made no sense at all but they couldn't do anything about it. Harry was  just happy to see treacle tart on the table.

On the platform at Kings Cross they said their last goodbyes for summer with promises to write.  Harry watched most of his friends walk off with their parents before he made his way through the barrier solo . He was trying to not dread the summer to come, knowing he’d be in the shed again and would likely have no food. He wasn’t sure how his body would handle it since he  was used to having three full meals a day. When he saw the Dursley’s car out front he dragged his feet towards it hoping that something could change. 


	25. Year 2

Hey I just wanted everyone who is bookmarked to this story and not like series, I have posted the first chapter of year 2! The story is titled Slytherin: Year Two


End file.
